In The Beginning
by darthrabitt
Summary: After a chance meeting, Usagi's life is turned upside down. Now she must choose between Mamoru or destiny.
1. Chapter One

In the Beginning

Chapter 1

The hot sun poured over their bodies. They lay in their chairs on the beach. Their eyes shut to conceal the fiery sun from their eyes. Usagi let the warm air tickle her slender body. Her four friends lay beside her in their own chairs.

It felt great to relax under warm sun, the waves shoving the burning sand back-and-forth. Usagi sighed heavily. The stress of her and Mamoru's recent "break" was taking it's toll on the future queen. What caused this "break" Usagi had no idea. Mamoru gave the usual it's not you, it's me speech and broke up with her a week ago. "I will never be close to a boy again." She thought aloud.

"Never say never Usagi. There will be others." Rei said.

"Shut up, Rei!" Usagi shouted expelling her anguish to Rei.

The others turned shocked. Never before had they seen Usagi this angry. Her eyes were narrowed with malice and her fingered tightened into a fist. "You're just saying that because you're going to scoop him up. You've always wanted him for yourself. How many times did you dream about him screwing you behind my back?" Usagi snapped.

Rei was speechless at Usagi's words. True she always had a major crush on Mamoru but she would never cross the line with him. The beach turned to view the scene of the arguing girls.

Embarassed and angry, Usagi stomped across the sand to the parking lot. Her eyes watered, she knew she was wrong for snapping on Rei like that. She needed an outlet and her rival seemed to be the best thing to target. She sniffled her tears beginning to leak. She wished Mamoru were with her and the thought of being with another hurt. It seemed like the worst idea in the world until a calm voice called, "You okay?"

Usagi whirled around. A young man with long silver, no, not silver his hair was shinier, platinum, maybe, stood behind her. His eyes were breathtaking; they were sapphire blue with two jet- black swirls circling his pupil.

Usagi wiped her tears, "Yeah." She straightened up. It was eerie but Usagi could swear she could see a platinum aura around his chiseled body. She had no idea of who he was but one thing was certain he was hot. "I'm Us-"

"Usagi." He answered for her.

"How did you know my name?" Usagi asked. She had never met him before but somehow he seemed to look familiar to her.

"Have we met? You look so familiar." She asked.

"… No. I think I'd remember." He said pulling his long hair back into a ponytail. Usagi stared at his hair; it was shiny and nearly perfect except a single strand of pink hair. "Did you dye you hair that color?" She asked. He gazed into her cerulean eyes. "My hair's been like this my entire life." He answered, stroking the pink strand.

" I haven't seen you around here before. Did you just move here?" She asked. Usagi had forgotten about Mamoru and Rei altogether just by talking to this guy. "What's your name?" Usagi finally asked.

"… Leo." He answered.

"So are you here with some friends?" She asked.

"…I'm waiting for them." He said crossing his arms and leaning against the platinum colored sports car. He seemed so cool to Usagi. His calm voice, his eyes, body and hair all impressed her. "… They're finally here." Leo said suddenly backing off the car and dropping his arms. A daisy yellow sports car rolled up behind Usagi. The driver and passenger she quickly recognized. The aqua blue hair and pretty face belonged to Michiru. The short sand blonde hair and navy blue eyes belonged to Haruka.

"Usagi?" Haruka gasped. Shocked to see the moon princess with Leo.

"I see you've met Leo." Michiru said climbing out of the vehicle.

"You guy's know each other? Usagi gasped.

"… We go back to rocks and dirt." Leo said, greeting Michiru with a hug.

" It's been to long." Michiru sighed in his embrace.

"… Agreed." He said pulling away from her.

Haruka stepped out of the car and pulled Leo into a hug. "You should've come with us. I've missed you so much." She said.

Leo slowly raised his hand to her spine. A soft smile split across his handsome face.

Haruka stared into his hybrid eyes. She shut hers leaning, leaning forward ready to feel his lips. Leo's eyes shut, he appeared to be ready to receive her kiss when both their lips collided with marine blue hair.

"Déjà vu." Michiru giggled, apparently not offended by the two's affections for each other.

"… Yeah, sorry." Leo said calmly, not sounding sorry at all.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have." Haruka grunted.

"It's okay. I understand." Michiru assured them.

"Wow." A loud sigh raked the ears of the friends.

Usagi turned to see Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako gawking at Leo.

"… Ready?" Leo asked, ignoring his new fan club.

"Yeah." The two lovers nodded.

Haruka and Michiru climbed back into the yellow convertible. Leo touched the door of the platinum colored car. The door slid into the sky. He climbed inside the car. The engines roared before both cars rolled down the road.

"I don't where he came from but I'd like to visit." Minako moaned her eyes fixed on the spot where he stood.

" He looks nothing like my old boyfriends but he can be my new one." Lita gawked.

"What kind of car is that?" Rei sighed.

"Ferrari." Ami said. "They're French and very expensive. Either he's rich or he's been saving a long time."

"Weird." Usagi gasped.

The wind raked the emerald green glass. The warm sun was hidden beneath the pearl white clouds. Three figures were invisible as they lay in the soft grass.

"How was France?" Haruka asked, sitting up and turning her eyes to Leo.

They all were silent. Leo stared at the sun that peaked from behind the clouds, raining its warmth all over the three. The bright star didn't stagger his eyes. Looking at the sun was as easy as looking at a woman for him. The sun hid behind the clouds again. Leo shut his eyes softly. Turning to meet Haruka's navy blue eyes. "… It would have been better if you two came with me." He sighed.

"I wish I would have now. I'm sorry about what happened?" Michiru said turning to the timid Leo.

"It's okay." He said dully, sitting up. "I've moved on." Leo said standing, letting the wind carry his hair in its quick embrace.

"You seem… shyer." Michiru said.

"Really?" He asked in his low calm voice.

"You seem the same to me. You never said much anyway." Haruka smiled.

"Really. You seem shyer than the last time we met." Michiru said slyly, walking to his side. She placed her hand on his shoulder, spreading uprooted grass all over his long pearl white jacket.

"She has a point. You weren't shy about what we did." Haruka chuckled.

"Je l'ai apprécié." Leo said, smiling softly.

"What?" Haruka and Michiru both said.

"French for: I enjoyed it." Leo said his smile quickly fading.

The three stood together at the top of the hill. Staring down at Tokyo.

"You two still together?" Haruka asked Leo.

"Yeah. I barely see her." Leo said voice calm.

"Is it hard." Michiru asked.

"No. She told me everything. I understand." Leo said.

"Setsuna's a great girl. Don't screw up." Haruka said sharply.

Leo nodded, turning his back on the neon city. Leo stepped away from the couple. "I have to go."

"Where you staying?" Michiru asked watching him tread to his car.

"My dad's place. Hey." He said suddenly not so shy.

"Who was that girl at the beach?" Leo asked. He felt forced to ask this, as if, a gun was pointed to his brain.

"Which one? They all seemed to like you." Michiru giggled sofly.

Leo thought for a moment, trying to tempt his memory back to him. "… The blonde with the meatball head."

"Oh…didn't you read her?" Haruka asked trying to see the point to his question.

"Yeah. I just think…nothing, it doesn't matter." Leo sighed, climbing into the auto- mobile. The engine screamed, as did Haruka. "Leo!" Haruka ran next to the driver's seat; grabbing the window. Leo turned looking into her eyes.

("There's more to this than he's letting on") Haruka's mind said to Leo.

"Ruka its nothing." Leo lied eager to track down Usagi.

Haruka sighed heavily, realizing she couldn't milk any truth out of Leo at the moment. "Call me when you get home."

Leo nodded. Haruka relinquished her grip on the window and watched the Ferrari roll down the hill. Haruka sighed again. She didn't feel letting Leo go was the right thing to do. Usagi and her peanut gallery weren't the best people to hang around. Youma and monster's seem to be instantly attack friends of the senshi and she didn't want her "Leo" being one of them. "Think I did the right thing?" Haruka asked Michiru.

"You know Leo, his mind's made up he's going to find her no matter what we do." Michiru smiled, tangling her palm into Haruka's. Haruka didn't smile she feared for him. He was, well, him to her and the thought of losing him hurt her more than any bullet ever would.

A spectrum of colors shined through Juuban Park. Usagi had transformed into Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice. Her daily patrol of Tokyo was boring. She strolled down the road her eyes peeled for youma.

A sudden rush surged through Leo. A rush so strong he nearly wrapped the hood of his car around a nearby flagpole. His adrenaline did jumping jacks as he panted to catch his breath. He had followed his instincts here to Tokyo. This rush came nearly every day for the past three years. The brakes screamed as the car slid to a stop. Leo panted, gasping for air. The rush continued to throb in him. It was steady, following a rhythm.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Usagi yelled sending the burning object into a youma. The creature gasped quickly as the accessory ripped through it, slicing it in half.

"Good job, Usagi." Luna said as Usagi sat in the deserted park.

"Yeah. Whatever." Usagi scoffed.

"What's wrong, Usagi?"

"That monster was nothing. I'd beat it with my brain tied behind my back."

"So you want a stronger opponent?"

"Yeah." Usagi lied. Her thoughts burrowed into her memory of the man with hybrid eyes. Usagi checked her surroundings for anything; whether it a human or animal. Seeing nothing, she raised her broach to the sky. In a flash of blinding silver light, Sailor Moon was replaced with the perky Usagi Tsukino.

The rush slowed to a stop. Leo's lips were parted, tempting oxygen inside his lungs. What was this sensation? He wondered as he shifted the car back into gear. He had to find the meatball headed blonde. The feeling pounded in him, hungry to be let out. It severed the ropes that bound it the closer it got to her for some reason. Leo yearned to know why. Hungry for answers, he crushed the accelerator. Using the dormant feeling as a type of radar to locate her.

The pale orb in the sky lit up the streets of Tokyo this night as a teenage girl and her cat headed for home. The orange lights illuminated the gloomy road. Usagi's silence intrigued Luna. "What's really wrong Usagi?" Luna asked.

"Nothing?" Usagi lied again. Why wouldn't Luna leave her alone? She had done nothing wrong but Luna insisted on pestering Usagi with the same question constantly. Ahead of the pissed off Usagi and the curious Luna were a group of guys. There appeared to be at least twenty of them. They stopped dead at the sight of Usagi all alone with a broach made of pure gold and rubies. "That'll make a pretty penny." One sneered to the others. The guys dashed after Usagi who quickly turned and ran. She wanted to transform to defend herself but didn't want to reveal her identity. She ran as fast as she could but the faster crooks tripped her onto the pavement. One goon clutched the broach yanking it to free it from its owner. Luna leapt on the goon sinking her teeth into his arm. The crook yelled in pain before slapping the dark kitten to the pavement. Usagi slammed her foot into the goon's belly.

Angered by the girl's counterattack he slapped her and yanked the broach free. The goons dashed away leaving the girl and her kitten. "Give it BACK!!" Usagi yelled after them. A car rolled down the road, turning to block the goon's path. The goon's removed knives and guns from their pockets ready to punish the culprit. The driver's door slid skyward allowing a tall man with platinum colored hair and hybrid eyes an exit. He stepped to the thieves not a trace of fear in his eerie eyes.

No words were exchanged. The goon's pointed they're pistols at him. They emptied every ounce of lead in they're weapons. Shattering glass was the only sound heard as Usagi observed the scene.

"Where'd he go?" One grunted.

The intruder had vanished. The victim to the gunfire was the silver Ferrari. The platinum haired mercenary punched a goon sending him through the display of a beauty shop. The goon's dog piled him, attacking the mercenary. Usagi's body shivered as a wave of powerful energy erupted blasting the goon's in every direction. The broached tumbled to the ground with a soft clunk. Leo scooped up the broach. Walking to the meatball head, his handsome face scarred with cuts which blood oozed from.

"Are you okay? I'll call a doctor." Usagi said pulling a cell phone from her purse.

Leo snatched the phone from her, "No need." He sighed.

Usagi looked at him, the cuts that tainted his face slowly faded. "What the-?" Usagi gasped. "Thank you." Usagi gasped. Leo stared into her mind.

(Wow. Maybe he supports the kingdom. Like Mamoru.)

Anguish sailed into Usagi at the thought of Mamoru. She had yet to move on but this guy made it easier. "You need a ride home?" Leo asked scooping up the black cat. Platinum light doused the cat's body. Luna blinked hopping onto Usagi's shoulder, away from the stranger. Leo walked to his car placing his hand onto the wounded automobile. The bullet holes faded into a crisp Ferrari. Usagi climbed into the passenger seat. Leo slipped inside and doors feel. The car rolled down the road.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Inside the twisted steel of the automobile two minds were filled with questions. However, dead silence hung in the air. Neither knew how to ask the other. Leo's eyes were on the road. Usagi's eyes were on her hero, Leo. Her cerulean eyes were indifferent. Here face was twisted into an expression that revealed nervousness. She had taking a liking to him. She had questions for him. Like how did he dodge those bullets and how did he heal all those wounds.

Luna's eyes were narrowed. She was excited at the idea of having another on their side but her instincts told her to be wary of this man. There had to be more to the story. He was too quiet. Even for Luna. Usagi's never ending words became a nuisance but this man's silence intrigued and scared Luna.

Usagi began to gather her courage. She had to ask him. She opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come.

"How did you move so fast?" Luna asked.

"… I just can." Leo said, apparently not shocked by the cat's ability to speak.

"You knew?" Usagi asked, shocked of how calm Leo was being with a strange talking cat.

"… Yeah." Leo confessed pulling the car over. Usagi peered outside her window. They were in front of her house. "How did you know I live here?" Usagi asked raising a brow.

Leo's lips were sealed. He couldn't tell her about his ability to read minds. He probed Usagi's mind for the answer to his questions about his common adrenaline rushes whenever they were near but it yielded no answers. "Goodnight." Leo simply said making the doors ascend. Luna leapt out the car happy to be home. Usagi climbed out the car when she was halted by Leo's voice. "Wait." He called. Leo climbed into the passengers seat.

"What?" Usagi asked.

Leo's hand slid onto her cheek. His warm hands soon became cold and frosty. Usagi's skin shivered from his touch. Not knowing the sensation and frightened by it, Usagi turned away and ran into her house.

She slammed the door eager to keep his icy hands away from her. "Usagi." Luna called leaping through the window. "Your bruise. It's gone." Luna smiled. Usagi dug into her purse and retrieved a mirror. She looked into it and stared at her flawless face. (I so have a crush on him now) She thought as she closed her eyes quenching her desire for rest.

A sharp ring awoke Usagi the next morning. Usagi cracked her eyelids open. Heavy bass knocked on her window. Some asshole had chose to blast his music at this time in the morning. Usagi yawned, the ringing still in her ears. Usagi scooped up her communicator. Rei's face lay on the screen. Her face was screwed into anger and impatience. "What's up, Rei?" Usagi yawned heavily.

Rei looked up at Usagi. She had been paging Usagi for the last thirty minutes. Rei sighed. She didn't want to scold Usagi for sleeping late. This was Usagi's last day to do that. In a voice so calm it sounded creepy, Rei asked, "Are you ready?"

Usagi searched the depths of her brain. She knew she had forgotten something important. Her memory crawled to her as hard as it could. Realizing it had no chance to reach Usagi the memory stopped. Knowing she would sound like a flake, Usagi asked, "Ready for what?"

"Usagi, you are such a flake. We're going back to school shopping in thirty minutes. Usagi pulled her eyes wide as shock ran up her spine. The first day of school was tomorrow and she had not even bought her uniform. "I'll see ya there." Usagi said quickly. Usagi dressed herself as fast as possible. She couldn't be late. The mall would be swarming like the rush hour.

"Damn." Usagi muttered falling on her bed. Luna snoozed next to her. Usagi groaned. She was ready to go. She was dressed and everything but could she make it in five minutes. The mall was a mile away. There was no way she could get there unless she had a S on her chest and her name was Superman. The bass knocked on her window again. She plopped out of bed and marched to her window. Her thoughts weren't twisted in confusion or nervousness. She knew what she was about to do. Usagi threw open the window, ready to tell the distributor of the music what an ass they were. The bass was so strong Usagi could feel the glass on her window trembling. Her eyes scoped the block and in her crosshairs a car rested. The car was foreign. It was sleek and silver. A man stood in front of the passenger's door. He wore a long pearl white leather coat over a black T-shirt and jeans. His long platinum hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. His hybrid eyes were shut and his head bouncing to the beat. Usagi smiled at the sight of Leo. Hopefully, he would give her a ride. Usagi hoped he would say no. She wanted to use her "powers of persuasion" to make him see things her way. She pulled her jacket on and ran outside as fast as her legs would allow. The bass held her back as she walked to him.

"Hey Leo!" She yelled over the music. One of Leo's eyelids rolled open. He retrieved a remote from his pocket and killed the music. "…Hey." He said.

Usagi smiled at him. She was hoping to ask him but didn't know how. After all, she just met him a few hours ago.

"What do you want?" He asked, blinking both his eyes open.

"Can you take me to the mall?" She asked hoping he would say no.

"Alright." Leo said dropping his arms.

Usagi looked down at her watch. "Two more minutes." She muttered. Usagi knew it was impossible for her to make it now. Rei and the others wouldn't scold her if they saw her escort. Rei maybe. But the others would want details on the ride there.

"We can make it." Leo said stretching his arms. "Hang on" He said.

Before Usagi could finish saying, "What?" the street appeared as a blur to her. Wind whistled in her ears. The world around her was a spectrum of colors. Usagi's feet didn't touch the ground. She sat in Leo's arms as he ran to the mall. As quick as it started the spectrum vanished. The world revolved around her brain. Dizzy from the speed she stumbled trying to collect herself. The dizziness leaving her she looked back at Leo.

Not worrying how rude she sounded, Usagi asked, "What are you?"

Leo looked at her, "…You tell me."

A thought poked at her brain constantly. She probably could extract no truth from him but she had to ask. "Why? Why me?"

A normal person would want to know what she was talking about but Leo wasn't a normal person. He could read a person's thoughts from a mile away. He knew a lot, too much maybe. Leo thought for a second. He wasn't sure himself. He had showed her too much; enough to land him inside a tank at the CIA Headquarters. The thought of being poked and pricked daily by a team of scientists made his body shiver.

"Why?" Usagi asked again.

Leo looked at her. Her cerulean eyes were on his. There was something about her that made him say, "…I trust you." With those words said he walked away. "Bye Serenity." He said as he walked to the malls exit pass the gawking friends of the girl he just called Serenity. Why he called her that he had no idea.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Spill." Minako ordered. The five now sat in the food court. Usagi had been swarmed with questions the second Leo left. "Nothing." Usagi said honestly.

Minako didn't believe her. Usagi always seemed to get the eye from every guy Minako showed interest in. How could a guy drive you a mile and there be nothing between you two? She wondered.

"We're friends." Usagi admitted, her cheeks going red slightly. She didn't want to be Leo's friend. She wanted more. Leo however, had been clueless to catch on to Usagi's signals.

"Friends?" Makoto said not believing Usagi either. "Are you sure that's the only thing between you two?"

"Yeah." Usagi said irritably. She was tired of being asked the same question over-and-over.

Usagi sipped her soda. Her eyes begin to search the tables and filled chairs around her for Leo, her knight in platinum armor. She wished he hadn't left so he could share the burden of being asked the same question constantly. Her eyes drifted over to nearby stand that sold watches. A tall figure stood in front of the stand. The figures face was hidden behind a cap that hung from the stand. Silver strands peeked from behind the cap. Usagi concluded one thing: It was Leo. Usagi stood and power-walked to the stand. Her knight came back. Why? She didn't care.

"Usagi? Where are you going?" Rei asked pursuing her.

Usagi spread a smile across her face to greet Leo. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey handsome." She said.

Rei gasped as the figure turned around. The figures midnight-blue eyes pierced Usagi's heart. The jet-black hair shocked her body as she stepped backwards. Artemis sat atop his shoulder as he said, "Hi Usagi?" Mamoru said awkwardly. Mamoru was happy to see her even though they weren't together. Mamoru eyebrows were raised in confusion. Usagi's smile had faded. The man who severed her heart stood before her. She had no words for him. Her eyes told the story clearly.

Noticing Usagi's lips were pasted together, Mamoru turned to Rei. "How are you, Rei?"

"I'm okay." She said awkwardly. Rei didn't feel right talking to Mamoru when Usagi wouldn't say a word to him.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked.

"I'm meeting a friend here." Mamoru said his voice back to normal.

"Thanks for the lift, Mamoru." Artemis said hopping onto the floor and dashing over to Minako.

"You're welcome." Mamoru said.

"Is your friend a girl? As in girlfriend?" Rei asked.

"No. It's a guy." Mamoru said skeptical as to what Usagi may have told Rei.

"Hey Mamoru." A calm voice said.

Usagi and Rei turned to see the object of their admiration; the coveted Leo. He stood staring at a pearl white New York baseball cap.

"Hey man, how've you been?" Mamoru asked shaking Leo's hand.

"I can't complain." Leo said. "...Excuse me. How much for this hat?" Leo called.

A woman emerged from behind the stand. A smile spread across her face at the sight of her customer. "Twenty-five." She said. Leo pulled bills from his pocket and handed it to the lady who took it earnestly, happy to have something he once owned. Leo took the cap.

Usagi was speechless. Mamoru and her crush were friends. Usagi watched Mamoru purchase a cap. The whole thing was too much. Usagi turned away and marched to the lavatory as Rei called her. Usagi couldn't hear her. Her thoughts blocked all words and reason from her ears.

Mamoru looked shocked as he threw the black cap on his head. "What's with her?" He asked more to himself than anyone.

Leo pulled the cap on, "...She's upset because I'm your friend. She your ex?" Leo asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. We were together for eleven months." Mamoru sighed.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Mamoru lied.

"...You've always sucked at lying Mamoru." Leo said shaking his head and walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mamoru asked chasing Leo.

"Hey! You forgot your change." The saleswoman called. Well if no one's looking. She thought stuffing the money in her pocket. 

Usagi stared into the mirror. It was all too much for her to take. The man of her dreams knew Mamoru and worse, they were friends. She thought she found someone, someone other than Mamoru, whom she could daydream about without care in the world. "Usagi are you okay?" Rei asked.

"Yeah." Usagi asked.

"Are you sure?" Rei asked.

"No." Usagi asked.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked locking the door. 

Aisles of shirts, jeans and blazers were lined perfectly throughout the store. The tile floor was spotless and nearly covered in carpet. Two pairs of shoes treaded across the floor.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.

"That you can't tell a lie to save your life." Leo said picking up a white blazer.

"How's Setsuna?" Mamoru said changing the subject to hide his defeat.

"...I can't say. I haven't seen her in ten months." Leo said picking up some jeans.

"Isn't it hard? Not seeing her." Mamoru asked.

"Yes but I understand." Leo sighed purchasing the clothes.

"You got some will power" Mamoru scoffed as the two left the shop.

White mist blanketed the floor of the wide room. Peal white pillars stretched into the sky that was clouded with white mist also. Rows of benches, also white, lay in the giant room before a pedestal. Many oak doors painted white as paper were behind the pedestal. The keyhole's gold. A clock sat atop each door its hands circling the center. These doors were the gates of time.

A single figure sat atop the pedestal. Her hair forest green and her eyes crimson, a long rod in between her fingers. An orb as red as her eyes sat atop the rod. Her eyes were half-closed. She was overtaken with boredom. Every day it was the same thing. She would sit in this room her eyes on the motionless doors. She had no friends in this barren place. Not a soul came here. She was doomed to live her life here. Sometimes she wanted to relinquish her duty as Timekeeper but the stability of the world depended on her doing her job. The Council wouldn't let her anyway. They would find some leverage. Their first target would be her lover Leo. They would threaten to make him cease to exist. Leo was the only man who could ever love her. Her job made it rather difficult to find a boyfriend and guys like Leo only came once in a lifetime.

Suddenly, one of the doors swung open. Silver light poured from the door blinding Setsuna who had quickly opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of her intruder.  
"Setsuna, Timekeeper and Crown Princess of Pluto." The figure said in a deep godly voice.  
"Father?" She gasped.  
The blinding light faded and left a short man in its wake. His long beard sunk to his chest. His long black hair hung to his shoulders. He wore a long white robe that fell to the floor covering his white shoes.  
"Hello Setsuna." He said, inhaled the air deeply.  
"Why are you here?" Setsuna asked.  
"Well," He scratched his head, "the Council wants for you to take a vacation."  
Setsuna raised her brow. The Council never wanted her to vacation before. Something was up to say the least. "Vacation?" Setsuna said confused. Normally she would have been happy to go but the circumstances were suspicous.  
"Actually, thats what they want me to tell you but its really another mission. They want you on Earth. The details are sketchy but I heard something from another galaxy came into this one and the Council doesn't like it. I'm here to watch the gates while you're gone." He said strecthing his arms.  
Setsuna sighed. What was there to say. She was going filled her mind. Why not let the senshi fight the intergallactic intruder? How could she surprise Leo? Where would she stay?  
She kissed her father on the cheek and spun her rod opening a black vortex. She walked through the gate her mind on how to surprise her "Apollo".


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

A car rolled down the black street. Usagi sighed. If only that were her riding in that car, she thought. She yearned to have a car; especially in a time like this. She checked her watch, which read seven fifty-five. Class started at eight o' clock. She was running late, on the first day. She had been so pumped about school starting. She would meet new people. Go to parties. Have new experiences and now, it slowly slithered down the drain. Her hopes struggled like a spider being flooded with water. It kicked it many legs trying to hang on but to no avail as it went under. It thrashed not ready to die but it made no difference. The arachnid had no air to breath and the endless blue shoved it harder and the more it struggled the weaker it became. Usagi sighed again. There was no point in running. She would be late anyway. She slowly walked down the sidewalk when a daisy yellow car rolled by. The spider in her clung onto the steel drain its hope rejuvenated. "Haruka!" She cried out dashing to the car. The passenger turned around making her aqua blue hair dance in the wind. The car rolled over to the sidewalk. "Hey Usagi." Michiru said. She was wearing her green skirt and maroon blouse. "Hey Michiru." Usagi waved. "Are you two going to the new Mugen?" Usagi asked noticing both were wearing the uniform.  
"Yeah." Haruka said finally looking at Usagi.  
"Can I have a ride? I go there to." Usagi said.  
Haruka and Michiru winced a little. Usagi going to Mugen was like watching a cockroach play basketball. "Uh…yeah." Haruka said, not believing Usagi could be in Mugen. To go to Mugen your test scores had to be high, and Usagi failed everything. Ami could get into Mugen, but Usagi would struggle. Usagi entered the car and it rolled down the road again.  
"So Usagi, how did you get into Mugen?" Haruka asked face screwed into disbelief.  
"I don't know. I didn't take the entrance exam. I got a letter from them saying I was accepted. My mom was shocked and proud. I would have went to Numeg with Minako but I didn't want to disappoint my mom so I agreed to coming here." Usagi said.  
"No entrance exam?" Michiru said her face twisting into confusion.  
"That's weird, be on your guard." Haruka said.  
"Luna said the same thing." Usagi said in a low voice.  
"We're not trying to boss you around or smother you. This is to weird to ignore. Someone may be after you. People can hack into mainframes and such so walk with us. 'Kay?" Haruka said.  
Usagi nodded. Hanging out with Haruka and Michiru would be cool. Usagi was just tired of being shielded and protected. Everywhere she went, someone wanted her to be careful. They expected her to be perfect. Not make any mistakes and when she did make a mistake Rei and Luna scolded her. At least Haruka and Michiru weren't as bossy as the two. An immense building came into view. The building was as wide as a football field. The outside was painted sky blue. A courtyard sat in front of the school. Benches sat atop the stone tiled ground. A fountain bubbled in the center. A sign behind the fountain read Mugen Gakuen High School.  
Usagi sighed. She was getting nervous. She hoped she would fit in with the other kids there. The car pulled into the driveway. When the engine died Usagi jumped.  
"Are you okay?" Haruka asked.  
"Ye-yeah." Usagi stuttered.  
"Calm down and just be you. If they don't like it fuck them." Haruka said.  
Usagi smiled. "Yeah." She liked that about Haruka. She told you what you needed to hear not what you wanted. The doors to the convertible opened and the three girls slid out the car. "He's here already." Haruka scoffed, her eyes on a platinum convertible next to hers. Usagi instantly recognized the car. "Leo goes here to?" Usagi wondered aloud.  
"Yeah. He's a senior with us." Michiru said leading Usagi to the courtyard.  
"This place looks exactly the same." Haruka said bitterly, not harboring her hatred to the school.  
"It'll be fun this year. Leo's here." Michiru smiled.  
"Yeah." Haruka chuckled.  
"So what's the deal with you three?" Usagi asked not forgetting the kiss that almost happened between Haruka and Leo and Michiru's acceptance of it.  
"Drop it." Haruka said immediately.  
Seeing how the question irritated Haruka, Usagi changed the subject. "Where's the cafeteria?" Usagi said.  
"Just follow us. We've got the same lunch. We'll meet you in front of your fourth class." Michiru said. Haruka pushed open the front door, allowing Usagi and Michiru to enter. "Thanks." They both said.  
Usagi stared at the metal detector and other high tech equipment the beefy security guards monitored. They placed they're bags on the conveyer belt and went through the metal detector as students crowded behind them. "We'll see you after your fourth class." Michiru said. The three walked to a forked corridor. The three walked different paths. The bell rang signaling the start of first period. Usagi frantically searched the corridor for room 101B but couldn't seem to find it. Soon the clock read eight-ten. She was ten minutes late already. She turned around at every corner. Damn this school. Why is so big? Usagi thought. A group of kids walked by, they all reeked of a strong eerie odor. They're eyes were half closed. They're heads slowly jerked from side-to-side as if they were dizzy. Against her conscious, Usagi followed them. They stumbled to a door, marked 101B and pounded on it. A man with piercing black eyes and a gaunt face answered the door. His jet-black hair was short and spiky. "Yes." He said grumpily looking at the kids. His eyes scanned over the group and to Usagi. His __expression changed from grumpy to fear and back to grumpy. He walked away from the door allowing the high students and Usagi to enter. The desks were filled with students, writing as if they were machines. Dead silence ruled the room as Usagi filled a seat in the back row. Not a soul turned away from their work to see who was at the door. The board bared the teacher's name. Mr. Sisemen (/Authors note: pronounced with long I/). Underneath the name a long list of blanketed the board, numerous assignments to be done by the end of the week. Usagi's jaw dropped. Over fourteen papers that had to be typed covered the board. Usagi sighed and begin to scrawl down the rough draft of one of the papers. The day seemed to last forever as if the clocks were moving their hands slow to taunt Usagi.

When the bell signaling the end of fourth period rang, happiness returned to her. Perhaps the classes were boring because none of her friends were in them but lunch would be great. She just knew it. "How's Mugen treating ya?" Haruka asked.  
"It's boring. Nobody says anything. Usagi scowled.  
"Just wait until lunch." Michiru giggled softly.  
The cafeteria was filled with students. A juice bar sat in the front. Tables lined the massive room. All the tables were made of stainless steel. A stereo played dance music.  
"There's our table." Haruka said pointing to a table in the front swarming with people.  
"It's pretty crowded." Usagi said.  
"It usually isn't." Michiru said walking to the crowded table.

"What's your name?" A girl asked.  
"Leo." He said calmly. The table had been swarmed with his fans the second he sat down.  
"So…do you have a girlfriend?" One asked nervously.  
"Yeah, I do." Leo said shutting them down.  
(Damn.) All the girls thought.  
Haruka and Michiru pushed their way through the crowd and sat at the table.  
"Hey." Haruka said.  
"Hey." Leo said turning from Haruka to Michiru and then to Usagi. They're eyes locked. Leo could feel his adrenaline hammering again. He shook the feeling off as the disappointed girls walked away. Leo turned away, severing the locked gazes, his breathing accelerating to attempt to tame his adrenaline.  
"You okay?" Michiru asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Leo nodded.  
"So how was class, Usagi?" Haruka asked.  
The second Usagi opened her mouth a handful of mashed potatoes flew over her head.  
"Another food fight on the first day." Haruka scoffed.  
A fruit cocktail launched at the table, Haruka ducked just in time to avoid the doused fruit but Leo did not as the cocktail exploded all over his face. Leo face twisted into fury as he wiped the soggy fruit off his face and stood. He whirled in circles like a helicopters blades, searching for the culprit. His eyes reached the back of the cafeteria where a group of jocks were hurling food at anything that moved. Blind by his anger, Leo marched through the crossfire.  
"Oh shit!" Haruka said chasing after Leo.  
"We can't let him fight them." MIchiru said following Haruka. Usagi pursued the two.  
Leo stood in front of the jocks, who rolled with laughter. Leo's eyes were narrowed. Not a word they said could save them now. He was now deaf. If their eyes bled he wouldn't see. He was blind as if he had blood in his eye. A voice pierced his deaf ears.  
"Leo stop!" Haruka yelled grabbing his arm.  
Her voice cooled his boiling rage a little. Still he couldn't let them get away with that. His pride said stomp these bastards right now but his heart that wanted to hear Haruka said let it go. The jocks laughed at the coward. He stood there. As if he were ready to fight them all but fear held him. Leo didn't want Haruka to see the black-hearted bastard he could be. It stabbed his pride. He curled his fingers into a fist ready to strike when Haruka's palm enveloped his fist. Turning Leo away. The two walked away. Disappointing the watching student body.  
"Hey man." One of the jocks called after him, "Tell your mama I'm a be over later. Tell her to save me a plate." He joked.  
Leo's legs stopped moving as his fist clenched so tight the veins in between the bones in his hands appeared to be ready to burst. It was the last straw. Leo's red heart became darker than oil as malice filled it. He ripped himself from Haruka and charged at the big-mouthed jock. His fist collided with the jocks jaw. A loud pop echoed through the cafeteria as the jocks jaw cracked in half. The jocks rose quickly in awe at the damage done. The jocks ran to attack Leo but were intercepted by punches from Haruka and Michiru. Five seconds into the melee security arrived and tore the combatants off one another. As security gripped Leo who was doing the A-Town stomp on the big-mouths face, Leo threw the security off with ease. He landed a punch onto the jock. Pleasure filled him as his fist dug into jocks ribs. Smiling when he heard it break. Leo let the security take him away. Smiling happily on his way to the discipline office.

Haruka, Michiru and Leo sat side-by-side. Haruka with her fingers interlocked. Michiru trying to shake the sting off her knuckles. Leo with his arms folded. His blackheart flooded with apple red blood again. The jocks sat on the other side of the room, throwing nasty looks at the three. The disciplinarian entered the room, walking past the rent-a-cop security guards. She was a short and plump woman. She wore her long auburn hair in a tight bun. She wore a tight navy blue skirt. In Haruka's mind, the disciplinarian was a perfect embodiment of the secretary that screwed their bosses.  
The disciplinarian pulled on her delicate glasses reading the report. The slapped the papers on her desk. "I hope you all are aware that we have a zero tolerance policy. Especially, any type of fighting." She said, looking happy about the idea of expelling students.  
Leo quickly threw his hypnotic eyes into the disciplinarians. The disciplinarian began to look high as if she were a junky. The disciplinarian shook her head. "Kaioh, Teioh, and DeCruz. Detention." She said. The jocks sighed happy about the detention. "You," the disciplinarian turned to the bruised jocks, "are expelled."  
"What?" They all screamed.  
She passed them a phone. "Call your parents. You're all expelled. DeCruz you have community service. Tsukani(the bigmouth) is in the hospital. His jaw and ribs are broken. I'm not expelling him he's been punished enough already."

Haruka, Michiru, and Leo left the office while the jocks were in tears.  
Haruka tuned to Leo. "I'm not mad about what you did. he insulted your mom. You had the right to do it."  
"I'm going to go see her today." Leo said.  
"How?" Michiru asked.  
"I'll run." Leo said.  
"Leo, she's in France." Haruka said, figuring Leo was being sarcastic.  
"Its almost time to go home." Michiru said looking at a clock.  
Leo turned away. "I'll call you later." Leo said as he exited the school.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

A brown leaf tumbled to the ground. The dying leaves fell clumsily, announcing autumns return. The grass began to bald, showing the dirt it once covered. A dead leaf fluttered wildly in the wind refusing to fall when it was guided into the face of a white cat. The leaf slapped the feline who growled menacingly at it. It sat alongside a black cat. Both had a lemon colored crescent moon on their foreheads. "Calm down, Artemis." Luna nagged.  
Artemis sealed his lips, hiding his teeth. He sat back down, trying to look smart to Luna. "So, what is it you want to talk about?" Artemis asked.  
"Have you met Usagi's new friend?" Luna asked.  
Artemis thought for a second, "What does he look like?"  
"He has long platinum hair and weird eyes." Luna said.  
"No, I haven't. Why?" Artemis asked.  
"He has immense power." Luna said, gazing into the sky at the falling sun.  
"Meaning?" Artemis said, wanting Luna to get to the point.  
"Artemis, be serious." Luna snapped. "His powers are dark." Luna said sharply.  
"I am but maybe you're over reacting. Have you seen him use them?" Artemis asked.  
"Yes, I have. He nearly murdered twenty men with them, but he was rescuing Usagi. They were trying to rob her." Luna said.  
"Meaning?" Artemis said again.  
"I get a strange feeling from him. Like I know him in some way." Luna said.  
"Meaning?" Artemis repeated.  
"I don't know but still his time for coming here is suspicious." Luna said watching the clouds unveil the snow-white moon.  
"Why do you say that?" Artemis asked trying to understand.  
"The day he showed is the exact same day the moon kingdom was destroyed and the silver millennium ended." Luna said.  
"What?" Artemis said suddenly understanding.  
"Setsuna shows up all of a sudden. You know she only comes here during emergencies. He may be after Usagi." Luna said.  
"Good point. Where does he live?" Artemis asked.  
"I don't know. Haruka, Michiru and Mamoru seem to know him." Luna said shrugging her shoulders.  
"Lets go and find Mamoru. He may know something." Artemis said.  
Luna nodded and followed her companion out of the park.

Fresh air seemed to cure anything as if it were mega penicillin. It was a great listener. It guided people and leaves. It could be very destructive when angered but tonight not a gust blew. The stale air wasn't helping Mamoru as he walked the streets of Tokyo. He needed air now, more than anything, maybe. It would comfort him as he pondered the prophecy that plagued his mind. As he tried to wipe the knowledge of the prediction from his mind a black cat leapt in his path, trying to block his way. Not superstitious, he walked around the stray animal as if it were a common person. He continued into the park. He checked his wristwatch; it displayed ten p.m. with its hands. He slumped onto a wooden bench. The memory of the prophecy scarred his heart. It was his fault Usagi died. The dream showed Usagi in against a dark being. With the silver crystal it appeared she had the beast but Tuxedo Kamen thrust his cane at the being. With sharp reflexes the being grabbed the cane and yanked Mamoru to him. He clutched Mamoru before him, letting Mamoru endure the scorching power of the moons sacred gem. Realizing she was hurting her love, Usagi turned off the juice. The being clutched Mamoru's neck threateningly, ready to snap it like a slim jim. Usagi's eyes widened as the threat of losing Mamoru penetrated her mind, body and soul. She threw the crystal at the being that caught the crystal. The being smiled as its fingers enveloped the thick jewel. Usagi walked to take her love from the monster. As she reached her hand to caress Mamoru's fingers and pull him from the creature, the creature pointed his index finger at Usagi. A beam of gray light quickly collided with Usagi's chest, impaling her heart. Blood oozed from the wound and the jaws of the moon princess. The weak chuckled with delight as if it had waited its entire life for that moment. Mamoru blinded anger raised his foot to stomp the beings foot but realized the being had no foot. Big mistake, as the creature drew a knife and sliced Mamoru's atoms apple. Mamoru toppled to the gloomy floor beside his lover. His vision became hazy as he gazed at the fluid of life leak from his love.  
Mamoru clutched his temples, blocking the memory and his sight. He had felt guilt because of that premonition. Usagi died because of her love for him. If it were to come true, as all his premonitions did, he needed to make sure Usagi made the right decision when the time came. "Destiny's a bitch." Mamoru muttered as a man wearing a black hood passed. Usagi was everything to him and he couldn't lose her. The wind gusted softly, comforting Mamoru with its chilly hug.

Her ketchup red hair struggled against the soft breeze as she stumbled down the road. Naru decided to take a shortcut through the park. She had to get home. Her brain pounded on her skull. She had had too much to drink. It seemed cool at the time, one beer soon turned into two. Before she knew it, she was gulping down a keg of heinecken. Her vision was hazy and her head spun wildly. Her eyes were half closed as she walked lazily down the road. Her vision whirred so fast she didn't see a stranger grab her.

He slapped a soft cloth across her mouth. She flailed her arms, but for only a moment. She slipped into an uncomfortable sleep. He smiled menacingly. The black hood hid his visage as he dragged her onto a wooden bench. Where was it? He wondered, looking at her arms. He threw his palm in the air. A gray force field surrounded the two. He need time to finish. He desperately peeled her skirt off. It wasn't on her legs. Angry he kicked the bench, which trembled. He stared at her blouse. Perhaps it's there. He thought ripping her blouse to shreds. Naru sat on the couch, her bra and panties her only clothes. Perhaps it wasn't her. He stared at her thick body. The things he could do. He thought. He shook his head. He couldn't think about sex in a time like this. He had to finish his task before the clock struck midnight. He observed her again. Her legs, arms, neck and abdomen and there it was. On her belly button, a small crescent moon sat. With a smile on his face he removed a golden goblet from his pocket and a small knife. The rim of the goblet was decorated with garnet gems. He scooped up the goblet and the knife. He led the cup underneath her belly. He softly poked the crescent moon. Red blood spilled into the goblet. He had to get it all. All he could. After ten minutes, the blood flow began to slow to a stop. His work finished, he placed the knife in his pocket and raised his hand dropping the force field. Suddenly, a red rose flew at him, narrowly missing his eye.

Damn. I never miss. Mamoru thought.

The hooded man looked around, he recognized the red rose and he knew where to look. He stared up at a nearby street lamp. Atop it stood a man in a black tuxedo. The hooded man stared at his watch, "Damn. Only eleven thirty." He muttered. He placed the goblet next to the bench. The creature quickly cracked its knuckles. He leapt at the intruder, his fist aiming for the chumps face,

Mamoru drew his cane. It grew in length he would do battle with whatever it was. Mamoru leapt into the night sky, clutching a rose and aiming it at the thing. Both roared their battle cry as they charged at one another.

Tombstones decorated the home of the departed. The shells of the once living lingered here. They had become food for worms and maggots. The smell however remained normal as if it were a horrible garden.

Leo stared at a mammoth tombstone. A bouquet of platinum roses in his hand he sighed heavily. "Hey mom," He said. "I haven't come here in a while because I feel uncomfortable but I haven't forgotten you. Hell, I can't. It was you who convinced father to get me out of that orphanage. I can never forget you." He sighed. His eyes watered at the thought of his mother. Her long inky black hair and her love for the color blue. She wasn't his biological mother but still she should have been. His good-for-nothing father had murdered his biological mother. His father was drunk and angry and emptied a clip into her brain. His father overwhelmed with grief shot himself five minutes later. Leo was awoken by the gunshots but was too scared to see the cause of it. When the commotion died down, Leo left his bedroom and found both his parents brains splattered against the walls of his kitchen. He was taken to an orphanage, because his mother and father both were the only child of their families and Leo's grandparents died in the Vietnam War. The children thought he was mute because he never said anything. He refused to talk to anyone. The pain of losing both parents simultaneously scarred his heart for life. He had trouble opening up to people and many people thought he was mean and cold. He was very blunt at times and cared only for himself. That was until she came to the orphanage to adopt a child.

She was unable to bear any children but still wanted a child to call her own. She saw something in the timid child named Leo. His silence was very intriguing. All the children would play on the playground while he sat inside and brooded. She liked the fact that he was different from all the other children. She begged her husband for him. Dimitri Decruz couldn't resist her pleas for a son so he adopted Leo.

"I remember the day we first met." Leo said, looking at the tombstone. "You wouldn't stop smiling at me." Leo said forcing a smile. "You were so happy when I met Haruka. I couldn't stand anyone so I got into a lot of fights but you knew how to calm me down." Leo sighed, feeling tears foaming in his eyes. "And then," He sighed, trying to fight back the tears, "you found out you had cancer. The doctors gave you six months to live but you fought six years." Leo said throwing his tears to the ground. "You didn't bullshit me mom. You told me the minute you found out. I didn't let you see me cry that day. I'm so weak," Leo muttered. "If only I had the power I had now. I should have tried to heal you." Leo said thrusting a fist into the air. He couldn't take it. The guilt of his mother's death was too much. With each punch he landed on the invisible air he cried, "It's my fault." He said until he collapsed onto the grass that lay before the tombstone. The roses lay beneath his eyes, being showered by the few tears that snuck out of his eyes.

Suddenly, a feeling pierced Leo's mind. It felt as if a needle was being hammered into his skull. Leo clutched his forehead to suppress the sensation but it didn't help. The pain knocked harder and harder as every second passed. His mind went numb as he blacked out.

Mamoru ducked but not in time as the pocketknife sheared flesh from his cheek. The hooded man chuckled at the sight of the blood. He charged at the caped intruder, slashing his knife at the guy, who dodged the blade swipes. Mamoru ducked the swipes, pieces of his hair tumbled to the ground. He was off today for some reason. Blood trickled to the ground. Mamoru pulled a rose and launched it at his opponent. It missed again. Mamoru was so shocked his eleventh attack missed, He didn't see the creatures fist as it knocked him to the ground. The being stood over him, "Only human." He said pointing the knife at Mamoru ready to impale his brain with it. Thinking quickly, Mamoru grabbed the beings leg and with all his strength, pulled, tripping his opponent. Mamoru ran to the bench where Naru lay, almost tripping over the goblet.

A bell sounded. "It's time." The hooded man said charging. Mamoru pulled out his cane ready to attack. Mamoru leapt onto the bench and pulled his cane down with all his might, ready to scramble the beings brains. He missed again. The being scooped up the goblet and spun out of harms way without spilling any of the cups contents. The hooded man lowered on his knees and raised the goblet in the sky, both hands holding the cup. Now would be a good time to attack. Mamoru thought skeptically but the monsters pose intrigued him. He could be calling an attack that would vanquish Naru and him. With all those dangers in mind, Mamoru crouch and pulled his cape up to shield him and Naru.

The moon, pale as death, peeked from behind the gloomy clouds, showering its misty white light onto anything it could. The light entered a goblet decorated with garnet. The being smiled malevolently as the blood in the cup began to glow. Mamoru lowered his cape to see the phenomena. They both watched the blood in the cup transform from its ruby red color to emerald green. The moon hid behind the murky clouds again. The glow faded but the bloods new color remained. "My work is done." The being said looking at Mamoru. "We shall continue this another day." The creature said turning to leave. Not to be mocked, Mamoru launched a ruby red rose for the being. This time the rose hit its mark. Blood trickled from the beings face. Enraged by the cheap shot, the being whirled around and fired the pocketknife into Mamoru's stomach. Mamoru fell on his back as he held the knife trying to remove it but it was heavy. It grew heavier every second. Now as heavy as a tank, Mamoru pulled but it wasn't working. His eyes shut and his body became cold.

Butterflies glided pat him, again. This was the thousandth time he had seen this. He knew where to go and what would happen. He trampled the roses and saw the struggling silver pigtails. "Leo, you don't recognize me, do you?" Her voice said.  
"Shut up. I'm tired of this. What do you want from me?" Leo asked.  
"I want you to find Artemis and Luna." Queen Serenity said turning to face him.  
Yes. Leo thought looking into the queen's eyes. The queen clutched her forehead into and shut her eyes but it was too late. Leo had read the contents of her mind. He now knew about Artemis and Luna, who they were and where they were. "Don't you say that name?" Leo said as calm as possible.  
"I don't mean to offend you Leo, but pleases, protect my daughter." Queen Serenity pleaded.  
Leo didn't say a word. He quickly entered the vast tunnels of her mind. He dug like a gold digger, eager to strike oil. The black liquid sprayed into the air but Leo wasn't happy he was shocked. "Usagi?" Leo yelled not believing she could be the cause of the dreams that haunted him for three years.  
"Yes." Queen Serenity nodded.  
"Why?" Leo asked. He was too shocked to remember he could easily pry the queen's mind open for answers.  
"Find Artemis and Luna." Queen Serenity said as her body began to fade.

Leo awoke on the cold grass. He now knew what he had to do. He rose to his feet and turned his back on the grave. "Goodbye mother." He said as he walked away from the tombstone.

On the tombstone, carved into the concrete were the words:  
R.I.P.  
Luna DeCruz


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The moon, its white shadow being cast on the blue Earth, illuminated the sky as it slowly danced in the corner of the galaxy. The oval showered its light onto two cats. One black the other white.  
"Where could he be?" Artemis asked rhetorically.  
"I don't know but it's not like him to be out this late." Luna said.  
The two walked through the park, their tails chasing them.  
"Any idea what's going on with him and Usagi?" Artemis asked as they rested under a park bench.  
"Not a clue but it is odd that he did it so suddenly." Luna yawned.  
"Yeah and now he's nowhere to be found. Maybe he's over her house right now. Kissing and making up." Artemis said deviously.  
"He'd better not be." Luna said protectively.  
"Hey I was just joking." Artemis said innocently. He squeezed his tail from under Luna's. It was cramped beneath the bench and Artemis loved to spread out. He selfishly stretched. His tail slithered onto the sidewalk.  
"Aaaah!!!" Artemis screamed.  
Luna didn't have to ask what was wrong. She had just seen it all. A man with a hood dashed by, trampling Artemis' tail. He fought back tears.  
"Stop being a baby, Artemis." Luna snapped.  
"I'm not being a baby." He sniveled, "the guy was wearing combat boots." Artemis said holding his tail to try and ease the pain.  
"I wonder why he's in such a hurry." Luna thought aloud.  
She crept from beneath the bench. It was suspicious. As usual, this was the life of Luna. Sleuthing and recon went hand-in-hand for her. "Come on." Luna said sharply to Artemis.  
"I'll catch up." Artemis said stroking his tail.  
Luna grunted irritably and hurried off in the goon's direction.  
Artemis continued to stroke his tail for five minutes or so when a voice cried, "HELP!!!"  
Artemis' ears pointed him in the direction opposite Luna. He had to see what was wrong but he told Luna he would catch up. I'll find her later. He thought as he followed his ears to the source of the voice. A girl with ketchup red hair sat in her undergarments in her arms a man wearing a jet-black tuxedo. His face was extremely pale, his fingers gripping a small pocketknife. Artemis dashed to the scene and stood next to Mamoru.  
"Luna!!!" Artemis yelled.  
Naru winced. Shocked by the cat's talent. "It can talk." She yelled outraged.  
A black cat dashed to her side. "Oh my goodness. Mamoru what happened?" She asked.  
Mamoru didn't answer.  
"He passed out a minute ago." Naru said.  
Artemis shut his eyes, nothing he could say would make things better and it was killing him. He was helpless; there was nothing he or any of them could do. Suddenly, a girl with blonde pigtails ran to his side. "Mamo-chan." She gasped at the sight of her dying ex-boyfriend. She ran to his side and stared at his glazed eyes. She shut her eyes. Her body began to pulse and give off a silver aura. A silver gem glided away from her heart and hovered in between her outstretched hands. Usagi opened her eyes and focused her energy into a single attack. Her scepter appeared in one of her outstretched hands. The gem flew and landed on top of the scepter. Usagi's eyes were on Mamoru when she yelled, "Moon Healing Activation!"  
A wave of pink energy flooded Mamoru's body. The pocketknife ejected from Mamoru's chest and landed on the park bench Naru once lay on. The wound was slowly plugged with healthy flesh. The color began to fill Mamoru's face again. Mamoru stirred slightly, his eyes opened to see Usagi.

Usagi shook the dizziness off. Dizziness caused by the energy transfusion. As Mamoru sat up she threw her arms around him. The warmth returned to Mamoru in her embrace. He never felt more scared in his life. When the knife impaled his chest, he thought he had lost everything. Life, love, hope and Usagi were becoming as surreal as a dream about dancing elephants. When that thought hit. The thought of dreaming of dancing elephants Mamoru's brain resided on the subject as if he knew he was forgetting something. His memory returning, he pulled away from Usagi and got on his feet.  
"Mamo-chan?" She gasped shocked he pulled away from her so suddenly.  
Mamoru didn't want to stay away from her but he had to. Moments like this were her weakness. She would throw the one person that mattered in harms way to save others that were irrelevant. That important person was she and the irrelevant people was he. If his prediction was correct, she had to become cold and hard, like a stone buried under snow.  
He walked away.  
This confused Usagi, his mood swings were becoming agitating. "Your welcome.' She called after Mamoru.  
Artemis' eyes were wide with confusion as he turned to Luna, who mirrored him.  
"I'm going to see what I can dig up." Artemis said picking up the knife by the handle in between his teeth.  
"See ya tomorrow." Usagi said her eyes shifted to Naru.  
"I am so wasted." Naru said, not believing cats could talk.  
"I'll go with him." Luna said following Artemis.  
Usagi pulled out her disguise pin. She pointed it at Naru and cried, "Disguise Power!"  
"Give her some jeans and a shirt. Anything." Usagi said.  
A flash of pink light swallowed Naru. She emerged from the light wearing jeans and a tight T-shirt with "She's My Bitch" on it.  
Usagi chuckled at her creation. "Go home." Usagi said, not noticing how drunk Naru was.  
"Thanks." Naru said hurrying off.  
Usagi walked home. Thanks felt good. To long had she saved the Earth and never had she heard a thank you. Thank you couldn't help how irritated she was. Mamoru had really gotten under her skin this time.

Wind swept the waters of the Shinano River. Boats slept on its waters. Two pairs of eyes watched the water. A pair of ruby red eyes and a pair of odd eyes locked on the river.  
"I'm going to find them." Leo said. "I have a lot of questions."  
Setsuna turned to him. "Are you sure?"  
"...Yeah." He sighed watching the wind bully the water.  
"Apollo." She said watching him turn to meet her eyes. "You have to be sure. Once you talk to them there is no turning back. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
Leo stared at his reflection in her eyes. "I want to though. I need to. I have to." He said watching the water slide as the wind stopped. "How do you know all this?"  
"I have seen it." Setsuna said. "I won't let you talk to Artemis." She said sharply.  
"Why?" Leo asked.  
"Leo if you talk to Artemis you'll...you'll die." She said with emotion.  
Leo knew she wasn't lying but he had a feeling he had to talk to Artemis. "How do you know I will die?" He asked.  
"I watched you die." She said softly.  
"How do I die?"  
"You know I can't tell you that it's against the council." She said.  
"Screw the council. You can't just tell me I'm going to die and not tell me how." Leo said.  
"You already know to much. I'll be punished for telling you that you're going to die." Setsuna said.  
Anger boiled inside of Leo as the wind kicked up again. He would die if he confronted his fate. He had been told for years to protect someone he didn't know and now that he knew he couldn't. It was infuriating. He felt anger and confusion twist into defiance. Leo could easily pry into Setsuna's mind and find the answer but he respected her to much to do so. She was probably blocking anyway.  
"I don't want you to die." Setsuna said her eyes watering. The dam broke as tears began to slide down her cheeks. She threw her face into Leo's chest, dousing his shirt with her tears. Leo didn't want to be the cause of her pain. The pain split between the two. He felt it as much as she did. He couldn't take the thought of not seeing Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna again.  
"Setsuna, you know I have to do this. I can't let something like this slip away." He said.  
Setsuna looked into his eyes. "Nothing will happen to me." He said.  
A dove glided over a boat whistling an intoxicating melody. "Do that." Leo smiled.  
The tears didn't dry but Setsuna mimicked the tune perfectly. "If we ever get separated. Do that. Whistle that song and I'll come, I promise." Leo said.  
The idea was weird to her but she nodded.  
"I have to go." Leo said.  
Setsuna pulled him close and clipped her lips onto his, trying to change his mind. Leo wasn't going to change his mind. She would do anything to prevent his death. Leo pulled away and in the blink of her eye she stood there alone. The dove glided beside her, still whistling its tune.

She gulped down the last of her rice but still couldn't sleep. Normally, food was a cure for insomnia to her. Rei couldn't sleep tonight for some reason. She had her eyes shut for an hour but she couldn't get to sleep. She sat the bowl on the counter before collapsing into an armchair. A sharp noise entered her ears. Rei's eyes were open. She searched for a weapon. Perhaps it was a burglar. Rei clutched a rake, ready to bash the trespassers head in until he passed out. The noise continued. Rei followed her ears through the dark temple. She could hear the noise very clearly. She was close. It was outside. Rei boldly kicked open the door and raised the rake but nothing was there. She stared around. A flock of crows fluttered away. "Phew." Rei sighed but a small figure fell from the top of the door, startling Rei. It was her grandpa. He lay on the ground motionless. Rei dropped the rake, "Grandpa." She said hurrying to his side when he rose up like a zombie. Rei screamed out of shock.  
"I got you good." He laughed but it was too late as he dropped his zombie stance, the back of a rake slapped him across the face.  
"Grandpa. I'm sorry." Rei gasped.  
"I'm okay." He yelled standing up. "Rei there's someone I want you to meet tomorrow."  
"Who?" Rei asked.  
"Sakura. My new girlfriend." He said.  
Her face twisted into confusion. "Girlfriend?" Rei asked. Her grandfather had been single since her grandmother's death. Why now? She wondered.  
"Just wait until you meet her. She's sweet as sugar." He said.  
"I have to go pray." Rei lied. She couldn't deal with this. She entered the flame room to pray to the great fire. She crossed her legs and shut her eyes. Her being was as red as the flames from anger she had to let it out in some way. "Please, let her make grandpa happy." Rei prayed. Suddenly, a spectrum of colors filled her mind. Her eyes were shut but she could see light. Twelve stones of different colors came into view. They circled a black gate. They began to revolve around the sinister gateway at a slow lullaby like speed. The speed picked up until the colors were nothing but a mere blur. The gate slowly opened. A white mist flooded the door. The vision shifted to the Earth. The humble blue planet, it spun slowly. Its surface began to boil until it exploded. A giant shockwave shoved the stars and moon. Screams of her fellow senshi snapped Rei out of the vision.

What could it all mean? She wondered. She already knew what it meant but she didn't want to accept it; sometimes her visions weren't true. The screams concerned her. The wails of her friends were implanted in her brain. Suddenly, her eyelids became heavy. They began to weigh as much as an anvil. The minute her wish of sleep began to come true she didn't want it. She was fickle it seemed. Rei walked back to her bedroom; deciding to sleep on it.

The wind sprinted past a man with platinum hair. It shoved the bottom of his long white coat. The coat didn't struggle against the breeze; it calmly fell back to its owner's ankles. Leo stroked his hair. It was time. Time for destiny to choose, tell the truth or dismiss the mercenary. He gazed at the house before him. It was a one-story house with blue shudders. A small garden sat in front of the house. Small roses and daisies sat atop the murky soil. He sighed heavily. If he talked to Artemis he would die. Perhaps he was being stupid by coming here but he had been destinies bitch for too long. It toyed and played with him all these years and now was his chance to end the child's play. He couldn't shake off Setsuna's words. If he spoke to Artemis he would die. That was a mind job. He couldn't be tormented his entire life by the constant what ifs. He was going to end it now. How he would die was a mystery to him. He quickly stepped onto the front porch. It was now two o'clock in the morning. No one would be awake probably. It was inconsiderate of him to ring the bell but it was his turn to have control of his life. No one would limit him in anyway. The sky wasn't the limit for him. He couldn't sleep until he knew the truth. Besides there would be plenty of time to sleep when he was dead. He crushed the doorbell. A small noise came from inside the house. His radar was his gut. It guided him here. He raised his finger to ring the doorbell again but someone said, "Stop."

Leo turned around and stared at a white cat with blue eyes. He didn't say a word. He simply stared at the cat, peaking into its mind. "So you must be Artemis." Leo said with a swagger.  
The cat nodded. This moment seemed familiar as if he planned this to Artemis.  
Leo stared into the eyes of the cat, "Erfrischen Sie meine Erinnerung." These words sealed Leo's fate as the cat's crescent moon began to glow. The password that would unlock the memories of the Moon Kingdoms greatest warrior had been uttered. The light from the feline crashed into the Leo. The knob was being twisted as a new world began to unfold like a note. The letters were written just so Leo could understand them. He could see everything and now it was time.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The wind slapped against his face as he clutched his forehead, trying to grasp the memories of his real mother. His head pounded like a drum. His eyes were shut to ease the migraine. Leo's life had warped in the past second. He uttered the words that sentenced him to the death his lover predicted. He opened his eyes. His vision was hazy, and through his rippled vision he could see a white cat before him. The cat's eyes were opening to.  
A cat smiled, "Welcome back, Leo."  
Leo's hand fell to his side as the rush of memories ceased. "…It all makes since now." He said. He stared at Artemis, "Where is Luna?" He asked.  
"Where's Luna? How about hey Artemis, how have you been?"  
Leo eyes were sharp, he meant business. "Where's Luna?" He repeated.  
Artemis was a little disappointed. The boy who he helped become a man didn't want to talk to him. "She's with Usagi." Artemis answered. There was no point in arguing. Leo would turn away from Artemis the second he raised his voice. He couldn't make Leo talk to him.  
Leo turned his back to Artemis. "I apologize if this is rude, but we'll catch up later." Leo said walking away. He could find Usagi easily. His adrenaline would lead him. He had to find Luna. Artemis hadn't given all of his memories to him. It stopped at a cliffhanger, there had to be more. Maybe that's why the queen told him to seek out Luna as well. Leo stared at his watch, it read four o'clock a.m. His eyes began to feel heavy. He needed rest but he wanted more answers. His feet ached with exhaustion and fatigue. He couldn't stop though he needed more. Nothing would stop him except the being before him.  
Her forest green hair swayed in the wind. Her eyes were watering, "You saw him didn't you?" She asked, knowing the answer before Leo even said, "Yeah."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"I couldn't go through life wondering what if." Leo said. His heart bled for her and the pain he caused her. He didn't believe in destiny and fate. He felt he controlled his life and nobody else.  
Setsuna turned away from Leo and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She couldn't face him now. Didn't he know what he was doing to her? Talking to Artemis had just sentenced her to a life of solitude and loneliness for eternity. No one would be able to understand her duties as Timekeeper; especially in a relationship. Leo had taken it all away from her. All her life she had wanted someone who would be there and now he had screwed it up, knowing what would happen in the end. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breathing accelerated as she stopped. Her tears stained the ground she left behind, leaving a trail. She wiped her eyes. Tossing the tears in the grass that was occupied the park.  
"Setsuna?" A voice called. "Are you okay?"  
Setsuna lowered her eyes to see a black cat with a crescent moon stamped on its head.  
"No." Setsuna said shaking her head.  
"Hold on. This will look awkward if someone comes by." Luna said. Her body began to glow a black aura. Her small body shifted into the frame of a petite woman with inky blue hair. She wore a baby blue corset with matching heels.  
"So what's wrong?" She asked.  
Setsuna looked at the substitute and said, "You."  
"What do you mean?" Luna asked.  
Setsuna wiped her eyes. "Do you know Leo? He hangs around Haruka and Michiru a lot."  
"Yes." Luna said wanting to know the problem and fast.  
"The time current has shifted because of him. Crystal Tokyo is no more." Setsuna made up.  
"How could that be?" Luna asked astonished.  
"You, you're the key to his power. If he talks to you Usagi will die." Setsuna lied. She had to do something. Even though Leo did talk to Artemis and said he couldn't go on wondering what if, neither could she. What if she could stop it all? Just with a little white lie. But this wasn't a white lie because it would scar Luna and kill Setsuna's credibility. It wasn't a black lie because it would save her love. It was a gray lie its outcome was a double edged sword.  
"Are you telling me that I'm responsible for Usagi's death?" Luna asked.  
"You have a part in it but it can all change all you have to do is stay away from Leo." Setsuna sniveled.  
"I didn't know you cared so much for Usagi?" A calm voice called.  
Setsuna turned around to see Leo standing near the park entrance.  
"Run." Setsuna whispered to Luna.  
Luna nodded and in a flash she was a cat again and away from Leo before called out, "Erfrischen Sie meine Erinnerung." Setsuna leapt on Leo knocking the wind out of his body as he hit the ground. Even if Luna ran the second he uttered the password her life of eternal lowliness would return. She opened her eyes to see Leo's eerie eyes.  
"Why?" He asked an ounce of anger in his voice. She had stopped him from discovering the secrets of his life. Everything that bound him to Japan would have been over and done with.  
"I can't let you. I just can't." She said.  
Leo rolled on top of her and jumped to his feet and walked the path Luna ran.  
"LEO!" She called.  
Leo stopped and turned around, Setsuna stood on her feet with tears in her eyes. He could feel her pain as if they linked together by brains and nerves. It hurt him as much as it did her to seek the truth of his origin.  
Setsuna shut her eyes and whistled. The melody that escaped her lips was the promise of the dove that Leo made. She knew his word was his bond. If he gave his word he would kill himself to keep it. Leo sighed, he felt as if she had cheated using his honor against him. He walked to her. His eyes met hers. Her puffy eyes looked into his calm and tranquil eyes.  
"I can't lose you. I just can't. Leo, please. Stay with me." Setsuna said.  
Leo had no choice. It killed him to see her like this and it hurt to know he caused this. "Okay." He said. He took her hand into his own. She led him out of the park and home.

Luna stared at Usagi as she slept. Snores escaped her throat as she snoozed, preparing for a new day. She was so innocent. It was hard to believe that Luna had been the cause of Usagi, the one she swore to protect, and Crystal Tokyo's downfall. She curled up ion top of Usagi's chest. Usagi wrapped her arms around the cat. It hurt Luna to know she was responsible for the death of her pupil, friend, and owner.  
Usagi's eyes opened slowly to see the cat in her arms. "Luna?" Usagi yawned. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Luna lied. "Why would something be wrong?"  
"Umm, because you never sleep on me." Usagi said sitting up. She glanced at the clock which showed six o' clock. She was up earlier than usual. She picked up her cell phone. She had been up on it all night chatting with Rei about her gramp's new girlfriend. Rei was a little uneasy about accepting that her grandfather had found someone but was happy if her grandfather was happy. Rei didn't think she could face the whole think on her own though, so she asked Usagi and the others to come with her to meet her grandfather's girlfriend.  
"I was wondering if you're okay about the whole Mamoru thing?" Luna made up.  
Usagi's mind still wondered why Mamoru acted the way he did around her. At the mall, he seemed eager to be friends, but in the park he seemed to be a different person. She didn't have time to play games with Mamoru. She was a beautiful girl she could find someone easily.  
"Get up Luna. I'm through with him and his games." Usagi said getting out of bed.  
"There are a lot of other guys." Usagi said irritably. She was tired of hearing about Mamoru as if he mattered.  
"Like who?" Luna asked.  
"Well, there's Leo." Usagi said, not knowing of his better half.  
"No." Luna snapped. She couldn't let Usagi play into the hands of her executioner.  
"What do you mean no?" Usagi asked.  
"You can't see him." Luna said sharply.  
"Why?" Usagi asked.  
"He's trouble." Luna said.  
Luna was trying to control her again. Usagi wasn't asking for permission. Annoyed by Luna's reply Usagi headed for the bathroom.

Leo awoke underneath the slippery silver sheets that coated his bed. In his arms was Setsuna. He couldn't say he wasn't mad at her for what she did, but he needed rest. His eyes were on her. He wanted to find Luna at the moment, but the consequences of his parting might be worse than death. He had already left while Setsuna was asleep. Even though the circumstances were different it still didn't feel right to him. He kissed Setsuna's temple. She opened her eyes, she was sure Leo would be gone again when she awoke.  
Suddenly, the door burst open. A man with a paintbrush mustache and long gray hair entered Leo's room. He wore a black tuxedo. He shifted his eyes from Setsuna to Leo.  
"Hey dad." Leo said awkwardly.  
"Good morning, Mr. DeCruz." Setsuna said.  
"Bonjour Setsuna. May I have a word with Leo; alone?" Mr. DeCruz asked.  
"Sure." Setsuna emerged from the bed wearing a silk nightgown.  
Mr. DeCruz drew a very awkward breath as she passed.  
"What's up, dad?" Leo said pulling a shirt on.  
"I won't even ask about her, but why didn't you tell me you were suspended from school?" Mr. DeCruz asked trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.  
"I didn't know. The disciplinarian said I had community service and detention." Leo said.  
"Don't lie Leo, ever since your mother," Mr. DeCruz said before he was cut off by Leo saying, "Dad. Do we have to talk about this now?"  
"Yes we do. You never say anything. You think its okay to bring all these women over. These women are trying to get trap you and get you caught."  
"Dad. Setsuna isn't a gold digger." Leo said.  
"Denial is a good coping mechanism." Mr. DeCruz said.  
"You don't even know her. Have you ever talked to her? You said the same about Haruka and Michiru."  
"I'll admit, I was judgmental about those two but you weren't bringing them home and having sex with them." Mr. DeCruz said.  
"Maybe I was." Leo said.  
"You're grounded for two weeks. No, no," Mr. DeCruz couldn't decide what he could ban Leo from. He didn't know his son as well as he should have. Mr. DeCruz ran Dell (Don't sue me I have no money anyway) and was always away, "no, no, her." Mr. DeCruz said, pointing at the door Setsuna left through. Mr. DeCruz exited through the door.  
Suddenly, Leo's cell phone rang. He scooped it up, "Hello?"  
"Hey Leo. It's Haruka. They suspended me."  
"What about Michiru?" Leo asked.  
"Yeah. I guess they got you too."  
"Yeah. I'm grounded. I can't bring any women over since all that's my dad sees me do."  
"You wanna hang out?" Haruka asked.  
"Yeah, my dad will be leaving any minute." Leo sighed.  
"We'll be over soon." Haruka said, hanging up.  
Leo clicked off his phone. How would he tell Setsuna she couldn't sleep over with him? He wouldn't. If his dad entered the room he would simply mind-warp him into seeing only Leo.

Usagi exited Mugen that day. It was pretty boring without Michiru, Haruka, and Leo there. She had a truckload of homework to do. It was all very easy it was just so much. As she stepped onto the sidewalk a voice called, "Usagi!"  
She turned around to see a guy with untidy brown hair and thick glasses. It was Gurio.  
"Hey Gurio," Usagi smiled. "What are you doing here?"  
"I go to school here." Gurio said.  
"Really, how come I haven't seen you around?" Usagi said suspiciously.  
"I just got back from Germany with my family." Gurio said.  
"How are you going to make up all of the homework?" Usagi asked.  
"I'm staying after school. I'll be in the library, doing what I do best." He said with pride.  
"Downloading porn on the internet?" Usagi joked.  
"No, studying. It's what I do?" Gurio said.  
"Maybe we can hang out later." Usagi said.  
"Really, I mean yeah th-that's cool." Gurio said. He wanted to seem cooler than the geek Usagi and others took him for.  
"Okay. Call me when you're done downloading porn. I'll bring a few friends by." Usagi smiled walking away.  
"Great. Bye Usagi." Gurio said.

"Are you sure you should be playing with that?" Michiru asked, watching Leo stab a titanium shield.  
"Yeah, my pop won't know I've even been down here." Leo said making the steel scream as it collided with the titanium shield.  
"This basement seems bigger every time I come down here." Haruka said, staring at a painting. "Hey, remember when you painted this Michiru?" Haruka pointed to a portrait that depicted a beautiful woman. The woman had long inky blue hair that draped over her shoulders. She wore a daisy yellow corset and a smile was spread across her face.  
"She's no Mona Lisa, but she's mom." Leo said.  
"Yeah, I felt possessed to paint it. I was on a roll that day." Michiru reminisced.  
Leo suddenly remembered the park last night. As the cat ran off, it converted from a being that looked exactly like his mother. "Hey," Leo said suddenly, "this may sound weird, but I think…never mind." Leo said. He couldn't tell them that it was nobodies business but his own, but Michiru and Haruka were not nobodies they were far from that. "What is it, Leo?" Haruka asked. She'd seen this from Leo far too often to not know it was something bizarre but important.  
"You can tell us?" Michiru said watching the blade of Leo's broadsword scrape the titanium. Leo panted softly and slowed to a stop. "I think I saw my mother last night. I know it sounds crazy but I know I did. She was wearing a blue corset and it was her, okay?" Leo said sharply.  
"It does sound crazy, but when you do what we do what isn't possible?" Haruka said picking up her helmet and climbing the stairs. She needed to take a ride it helped her think. Leo lowered his head.  
"Setsuna can stay with us." Michiru said changing the subject. "I'll tell her now." Michiru said heading up the stairs.  
Leo stood in the basement, alone. It helped him to be alone when he thought. Others confused him and disorganized his thoughts. Leo the sword back on its stand, the various suits of armor inside glass chambers stared at him. His eyes soon cast onto a sword. He couldn't resist looking at it. The blade was a meter and a half long. The sword was over a thousand years old but still sharper than a razorblade. It sat inside its sheath, waiting for another to guide it into the flesh of another. This was the sword of the legendary Minamoto Yoshiie. How his father got this sword he would never know. Leo felt a connection to the sword. He remembered the day he first laid eyes on it. The blade was rusty and battered. Leo touched the blade and restored it to its glory. The sword beckoned to him every time he entered the basement. He could feel it calling him now. "USE ME. TAKE ME." It called.  
These words weren't the most persuasive but they still made Leo wonder. It belongs to me. It wants me. He thought. Maybe if I just borrowed it. He thought. Leo placed his palm over the unbreakable glass. Slowly the screws that imprisoned the sword fell. Leo dug his hand inside the cell of the blade and removed it. The sword moaned with pleasure, as Leo wrap his fingers around the hilt. The hilt was white and decorated with diamonds. The long blade was inside of a titanium hilt to ensure safety from bullets, and fatigue. Leo needed some air. He had been in his house all day. He pulled a scabbard on, made especially to carry the sword. He pulled a black hoody on and exited the house.  
The fresh air tasted stale to him. It will rain soon. Leo thought. A melody played as a truck drove by Leo. Leo ran to the ice cream truck, he hadn't eaten anything all day.  
He stared at the menu that was stamped across the truck. Famous cartoon characters and other ice cream that had been shaped or molded to look royal and rich.  
"Give me a banana split with strawberries." Leo ordered handing money to the driver.  
A few minutes later, Leo walked down the street, carrying a goblet filled with ice cream.

The ravens screamed their eerie song to her. She scattered bread to them, pacifying them. She wore a red and white kimono. "Hey Rei." A girl with long blond pigtails called.  
She turned around to see her friend Usagi. "Hey." She said standing up.  
The ravens gazed up at her, expecting more bread.  
"So where's Sakura?" Usagi asked.  
"Gramps went to pick her up, they're on a date." Rei said slyly.  
"It's good and all that he's found someone." Usagi smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess, but what if it doesn't work out and she breaks his heart?" Rei thought aloud.  
"Even if it does, he'll invite her over and they'll have makeup sex." Usagi said.  
"Eww, that's gross." Rei said. "My grandpa, having sex." Rei said trying not to process that thought.  
"She'll be great. She's probably a joker too. How old is your grandpa?" Usagi asked.  
"I think he's sixty-four." Rei said.  
"You think?" Usagi said.  
Suddenly, the clicking of shoes coming up the temple steps made Usagi and Rei turn they're heads to see the visitor. It was a short elderly man. He wore a white jogging suit and his hair was a gray horseshoe.  
"Hi grandpa."  
"Hello Mr. Hino." Usagi said with a bow.  
"Hey, you two." He said with a smile, "I want for you two to meet someone important."  
A woman walked up the stairs. Her hair was long and black and cascaded over her shoulders. Her green eyes looked at Rei and Usagi. She wore a black mini skirt and wife-beater. Her bangles that decorated her wrist were golden.  
"Rei, Usagi, this is my girlfriend, Sakura." Grandpa smiled.  
"Hello." Rei and Usagi both said awkwardly.  
"Hi." She said her voice was angelic.  
"Its nice to meet you." Usagi said glancing at Rei. Rei's mind appeared to have gone numb.  
"Rei, you're supposed to help me with my math." Usagi said dragging Rei into the temple.  
Usagi pulled the door close and said, "What's wrong?"  
Rei couldn't believe that of all the women her grandpa could've had he had someone who he was old enough to be her grandfather.

Gurio yawned as he treaded quickly through the light rain. It drizzled softly on him. He had to get home quickly. He had no coat, hat or umbrella; he didn't expect it to rain. The rain burst from the clouds beginning a solid downpour. The rain blurred his glasses, blinding him. He could see nothing without his glasses. He could not even see the stranger that grabbed him. The stranger pressed a cloth over Gurio's mouth. Gurio inhaled the odor that lulled him asleep.  
"That's it." The stranger said as Gurio's flailing arms slowed to a stop. He draped Gurio's frail body over his shoulder and ran to a bench. He threw Gurio's motionless body onto the bench. The strangers white hoody was turning gray from being doused with the blanket of rain. He removed a goblet decorated with green emeralds. He then ripped the shirt off Gurios back, searching for it. His eyes shifted to the victims shoulder. He pulled a small dagger from his pocket and pierced Gurio's shoulder. Blood burst from Gurio's arm and spilled the blood inside the goblet.  
"What the hell is that?" A girl called.  
The stranger turned to see three girls standing not far from him. One had short inky blue hair. The other had maple brown hair tied back into a ponytail. The other had long blond hair decorated with a red ribbon. They all raised a pair of sticks in the air. Blue, green and yellow light flashed and in its wake three senshi stood.  
The stranger turned away and ran.  
"Hey, get back here." One called.  
"It looks like he hit a vein. We need to get him to a hospital fast."  
"It looks like he got away." Jupiter said.  
"Screw him. Gurio need help." Mercury said. "I'll take care of Gurio you two find that thing."  
"Okay." The other two nodded.  
Ami tore her shirt and tangled the strip around Gurio's shoulder.  
"Well look who it is." Makoto said staring at a stranger wearing a white hoody and carrying a goblet come into view.  
"Supreme Thunder Crash!" Makoto yelled tossing a wave of electricity at the stranger.  
The stranger dropped the goblet and slapped the attack away.  
"Crescent Beam Smash!" Minako yelled. A beam of golden light fired at the creature. The creature pulled a long sword from its back and deflected the blast.  
Minako and Makoto leapt out of the way.  
As Makoto landed, a long blade swiped at Makoto shearing away strip of her skin. Blood instantly fell from her arm. Minako lunged her heel at the stranger but the stranger leapt in the air and brought the blade down. Minako fell out of the way. A sheet of her blond hair fell to the ground. Minako stared at her hair, which was a mistake. The stranger threw an orb of white energy at Minako. Makoto leapt in the way. The stranger squeezed the air. Suddenly the orb stopped and slipped between the two senshi and exploded, sending both senshi onto the wet pavement.

Mamoru had to do it. He needed Usagi back. Maybe they could start all over. If Luna was right his dreams were a foreshadowing of what Leo would do and Usagi needed him now more than ever. As he walked to her house a flash of white light erupted from the park. He stared at the street, a girl with brown hair and a green skirt lay in the street blood falling from every part of her body. Mamoru had to do something. He pulled his signature red rose from his jacket pocket. Red light swept him up and replaced him with Tuxedo Kamen.  
Mamoru entered the park to see a stranger wearing a whit hood kick Ami on her back. His black boots pressing into her belly. The stranger showered Gurio with an aura of white light. The gash on Gurio's arm closed. Mamoru heard Ami's screams and without further ado he launched a rose at the stranger. The stranger tweaked his head out of the way. "It's him." Mamoru said, remembering the knife that impaled his chest all to well. "You're a dirty fighter but--," Mamoru began but he was silenced by a blast a white energy.

"Why does she have to be so young?" Rei pouted walking Usagi home. Usagi had no answer. Anything she said would go inside Rei's deaf ears. Rei wouldn't hear a word she said. A scream pierced their ears.  
"Sounds like Ami." Usagi said.  
"Rei quickly transformed. Usagi didn't see no point in getting worked up in case it was nothing so she followed behind Rei.  
As Rei entered the war zone she was immediately knocked into a tree.  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Ami cried.  
The attack fogged up the arena. Suddenly the scream ended and silence hung in the air as the bubbles cleared. The stranger was nowhere to be found when the mist cleared and neither was Usagi.

Usagi awoke. She stared into the dark sky. The rain had stopped it seemed but lightning still growled. In front of her stood a man wearing a white hood, the man who was responsible for the pain and suffering of all her friends. She leapt on his back and ripped the hood off. She gasped at the sight of the face of her predator. His long platinum hair struggled in high winds. His eerie eyes looked at her with no remorse. The thunder clapped an encore for more chaos to Leo.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The clouds busted, expelling layers of rain on Tokyo. The thunder roared through the sky and gave light to the visage that sat before Usagi's eyes. His handsome face leered down on her's. This was a man who she fantasized about being with and thought would give her salvation and comfort after Mamoru, and now he was a psychopath. Usagi jumped to her feet and ran. She had to get away from him. It seemed impossible. She stood on top of a mountain. As she ran, lightning took aim and fired for her. The lightning crashed into the bull's eye. Usagi shut her eyes the lightning roared as it zapped away at whatever it touched. The roaring ceased and the lightning retreated back into the clouds. Usagi opened her eyes to see a body fall on her.  
"Oh my god," She screamed. The body belonged to her kidnapper, Leo. His eyes were wide and his body trembling. His hair was spiky but was soon slick from the heavy rain.  
"Leo, are you okay?" Usagi asked.  
He didn't answer. He merely looked at her. "Why aren't you running away?" He finally asked.  
"I can't leave you here." She said rolling him onto his back.  
"Leave me. I can take care of myself." He said pushing her off of him. "Besides. You can't leave anyway." He said pushing his legs against the surface.  
Usagi looked at him puzzled. A minute ago he wanted her to leave and now he tells her she can't.  
"The lightning won't let you." He said stepping to her face.  
"Why won't you let me leave?" She asked.  
"I need you." Leo said. "I need to know my past and to know that I need Luna."  
"Why don't you just talk to her?" Usagi asked.  
"I can't at least not upfront. Setsuna has told Luna a lie to protect me and keep me from talking to Luna. Luna would do anything to protect you so I'm holding you hostage."  
Usagi sighed. She was stuck here like it or not. This guy was crazy.  
Leo gazed at her. He cupped her chin with his soaked hand. "You are your mother's daughter." He said.  
"How do you know my mom?" She said slapping Leo's hand away.  
"One thousand years ago, I was your bodyguard. The best ever, I never lost a battle. Your mother is my mother. Maybe not biologically but she was like a mom to me. She took me in. Ask Artemis. He knows. Anyway, I don't have all my memories, yet." He said looking at her. "I want to know if I was the best how did I die. Did I die? I have to many questions and I want answers."  
"But if you talk to Luna you will die." Usagi snapped. She had seen to many lives taken because of her. Fiore, Dimando, and even her own kinsmen; she turned and ran. A curtain of lighting cascaded a wall of lightning before her, blocking her path.  
"Maybe you don't understand." Leo said leaning against a boulder. "You aren't going anywhere."  
"I thought you were on my side." Usagi shrieked backing away from the wall of lightning.  
"I am. At the moment, I support the Moon Kingdom." Leo said shutting his eyes.  
"What do you mean at the moment?" Usagi asked, placing her eyes on Leo.  
"When I get my memory back, if I remember something foul about the Moon Kingdom, my loyalty will lie with one person." Leo opened his eyes, "Queen Serenity."  
Thinking quickly, usagi grabbed her broach and raised it in the sky and shouted, "Moon Cosmic Power!" A rainbow of colors enveloped her slender body. Leo watched calmly as Usagi became Sailor Moon.  
She grasped her scepter. Perhaps Leo was possessed. Whatever was wrong with him could easily be cured with a single attack.  
Usagi swung the scepter in circular pattern and uttered the words, "Moon Healing Activation!"  
A rainbow of colors collided with Leo. He still leaned against the rock without a scratch on him.  
"What?" Usagi gasped.  
"You can't heal me because there's nothing wrong with me." Leo sighed.

"Hey, I got a reading!" Ami said. They had been tracking Usagi for the past fifteen minutes. "A wave of energy was just used five seconds ago. I think its Usagi. She's on top of Mt. Fuji." Ami said.  
"Let's hurry." Mamoru said running as fast as he can. He had been very shaken up since Usagi disappeared.

She whistled the dove's song. Setsuna stared at her garnet rod. The garnet orb glistened before her eyes. As long as she had been on Earth she had forgotten her mission. She cupped her face in her hands. She couldn't see Leo. She knew where he was. He was too stubborn to listen to her. He never listened to anybody and he only cared about himself. Most women wouldn't put up with him, but this trait is what fueled their relationship. Had he been clingy and wary of others he would never have been able to deal with Setsuna. She loved him. This was easy for her. She had been alone and unable to feel the love anyone except her father.  
How would she find the one responsible for the shift in the time current? Time was against the keeper of time. Suddenly, wind bowled over the room and shoved Setsuna to the floor. A massive white door appeared in the middle of the room. Furniture was tossed carelessly aside as a man exited the door. He wore a navy blue suit. A cape draped from his shoulders. His blonde hair was short and curly. His eyes were emerald green. He opened his mouth and in a deep voice said, "Setsuna."  
"Horan," Setsuna said dully.  
She wished Leo would have stepped through those doors.  
Horan was the chairman of The Council that guarded time.  
"What are you," She was about to ask, but she was thrown against a wall.  
"You have doomed us all." He said. "You told the one that would deliver Neo-Queen Serenity to Anima Sol how he is to die?" He snapped.  
"Yes, I couldn't let him die." Setsuna said.  
Horan grabbed her chin. "You know that you will be punished, severely."  
"Yes." She nodded.  
"So much trouble caused by one man." He said softly. "Why?"  
"I love him." Setsuna said staring into the eyes of Horan.  
"Why him, do you know what he is? What he did? He has been reincarnated many times and every time he has been nothing but a murderer."  
"I don't care. I love him, unconditionally." Setsuna said with passion. Horan had always had a crush on Setsuna.  
"What does he do for you that I can't?" Horan asked bitterly.  
"He knows how to be a man." Setsuna snapped.  
"Well, I was going to tell The Council to go easy on you but you've changed my mind." Horan said.  
"Kiss my ass." Setsuna said just as bitter.  
"Oh, I plan to." Horan said, waving his hand at the door. The door vanished.  
"What are you doing?" Setsuna asked as Horan began to tug on her blouse.  
She punched and kicked at him with all her might, but he impeded her with a slap to her face. He grabbed her arms. "You know you love me." He yelled.  
"No. I don't. Let me go." She cried flailing.  
"Denial is a good coping mechanism, but that okay." He smiled his grip tightening, "I'm going to make you feel it." He said releasing one of her arms and stroking her butt. With her hand free, Setsuna grabbed the garnet rod and clubbed Horan on the head with it. Horan fell to the ground from the impact. Setsuna lunged for the doorknob but was intercepted by Horan, who teleported in front of her. He tackled her to the floor. He was as heavy as a truck. She could feel him tearing her shirt. She wished someone were there to help her. Punishment was always her getting her ass kicked or her powers being restricted but never rape. She slipped her foot to her belly and kicked him off her.

"I'm sorry, Leo." Usagi said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
Leo's eyes narrowed at the sight of her hand touching him. "You're not alone. I don't know everything that happened either." She guided her hand to his neck and watched it travel to his heart.  
"Ever since I've met you Leo, you've been a duck on water. Calm on the surface but underneath, those feet are kicking to stay afloat." Usagi smiled.  
Leo stared at her. He couldn't read what she was about to do next.  
"You need to let me in." Usagi said. "Please let me in," she pleaded, making her hand travel onto his shoulder. She raised her lips an inch away from his, "Kiss me." She ordered. Leo stared at her as if she told him she was pregnant. She slammed her lips against his. He couldn't refuse for some reason. Her lips tasted of fresh strawberries. She slammed his back on the ground. She parted his lips and slipped her tongue inside his mouth. Suddenly, a whistle pierced Leo's ears, interrupting the game of tonsil hockey. Leo sat up, "I must go." He said. He flipped off the ground. "We'll meet again and I'm sorry but I'm not available. I'm seeing Setsuna." Leo stomped the ground. The floor sunk before he leapt into the sky.  
Usagi sat on the mountain. "Damn." She said softly. The man she wanted was not available and Mamoru was off her radar.

Setsuna pushed Horan as he ripped her skirt.  
"Feel it." He commanded. Suddenly the weight was no longer there. Setstuna sat up to see Horan on the ground getting his brain scrambled as Leo stomped his skull. Leo lifted Horan into the air telepathically and at the speed of light threw over five punches into the gut of Horan. The blood that rushed to be free erupted from Horan's eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. He tumbled to the ground his belly pressed in. Leo pulled his sword from its scabbard it sliced Horran's head off.  
Leo turned to Setsuna. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah," She sniffled. "I was so scared." She said throwing her arms around him.  
"It's okay." He said dropping his sword and cradling her in his arms.  
Suddenly, another white door appeared. Fierce winds scattered the furniture once more as three people stepped out of the gate.  
"Daddy," Setsuna called at the sight of her small father.  
"Setsuna, we are not here for a vacation. We have come to execute the Anima Sol, Leo." He said.  
Leo picked up his sword and stepped away from Setsuna, "I hope you don't think I'm going to go quietly. For your sakes, I hope you've all got some power inside those frail and ancient bodies." Leo said. The sword shifted into a scythe. Leo lifted his palm to The Council. They jumped from fear.  
"You wouldn't harm a child?" Father Time withdrew a small baby girl; she sat in his arms crying for attention. Her hair was a murky violet. "Would you?"  
"If you guys know so much about me, what do you think I'll do?" Leo said his hand still pointed at them.  
"We believe you will come with us quietly." The woman with sky blue hair said arrogantly.  
"Wrong." Leo said charging his attack. "His memories beckoned to destroy them. SHADOW," He began but he stopped. He couldn't move. Leo turned to see Setsuna clutching collarbone, pinching his pressure point.  
"Why?" He said before he tumbled to the ground.  
Setsuna had to do it to protect Hotaru and her father. "I want a trial." Setsuna said.  
"No. He's a loose cannon. We should finish him here." The woman said. "Besides he murdered Horan."  
Setsuna lifted her rod in the sky, "Don't give a reason to change the decision I just made."  
The Council remembered how close they were from being blasted to Kingdom Come. "Fine," Father Time said.  
Leo and Horan were telepathically lifted through the gate.

"Usako," Mamoru yelled at the sight of her. She sat in the same position Leo left her.  
"Don't call me that." She snapped.  
"Are you okay?" Rei asked.  
"Leo," She whispered.  
"Huh?" Makoto asked.  
"Leo, he isn't such a bad guy." Usagi said, having no idea that her friends didn't see what lied beneath the hood of their opponent earlier.  
Luna glared at Usagi, "Stay away from him." She said sharply.  
Usagi rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She muttered.  
"Usagi, I'm telling you this for your own good; he's trouble." Luna said.  
"Whatever," Mamoru said stepping in front of everyone and hugging Usagi, "I'm glad you're safe."

Her eyes were average in his embrace. She didn't know whether to be angry or confused. He could have been hugging a lot of other women like this. A day ago, he didn't want her to touch him but now he wanted a hug. He pushed her away every time she tried to open up to him. Her mind was made up.  
She pushed him off her, "Get off me." She snapped; she wasn't going to be his sloppy seconds.  
Mamoru fell on his bottom startled. He thought Usagi wanted to be with him.  
Even if there was no other girl, the world didn't revolve around him. It wasn't up to him when they would or if they would be together. She was no ones property. As she looked at how startled Mamoru was, she thought of Leo. His eerie eyes came into view. She couldn't explain it, but ever time he would be near her she couldn't seem to keep her hands off him.  
Mamoru fell on his bottom startled. He thought Usagi wanted to be with him. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Can you guys give us a minute?" Usagi asked her fellow senshi.  
"Sure," Ami said.  
"Come on, that thing may still be around." Makoto invented, leading the others down the mountain.  
Usagi watched them disappear.  
"Usako," He said walking to her.  
"Stay away from me." She ordered.  
"Why are you acting like this?" He asked stopping.  
Usagi turned her back to him, "So now you're worried about me?" She said irritably.  
"Ignoring me isn't the answer." Mamoru said trying the grasp her hand.  
She pulled away from him, "You don't even know the question." Usagi said walking away from him. "You think you can just walk up to here, and have me anytime you want?"  
"No, it was," Mamoru began.  
"I don't want to hear it." She said raising her palm to his face. "I'm not going to be your sloppy seconds, ass." She said following her friends trail.  
Mamoru sighed heavily. She wouldn't listen to him. She was probably gassed up with Leo. "Usako…wait." He called, but she continued to walk away. Desperation pressed him to chase her. He ran before her and blocked her path. "Usako please, just listen to me."  
She sighed, "You've got one minute."  
"Okay, I guess I deserve that." He said. "Usagi, the only reason I ignored you is because I feared that your love for me would become a weakness in battle. I had a premonition that you would die trying to save me and I couldn't let that happen. So I broke up with you to try and make you hate me but you're incapable of hating anything. So I'm giving up and I want to make it, us, work." He said clutching her hand.  
Usagi stared into his midnight blue eyes. Her heart told her to take him back but her mind told her he was full of shit. She had trusted her heart to many times and it always produced what Mamoru was, supposedly, trying to prevent; death.  
"It's great you want that, Mamo-chan." She said, pulling her hand away, "It's too bad I don't." She said walking around him and continuing her pilgrimage down the mountain.  
Mamoru sighed heavily again. Perhaps it was too soon for him to have asked or maybe he had succeeded in making her loathe and detest him.

He stared at the chains. They were made of plasma energy. He could break them with ease, but he chose not to. He licked his lips and stared at the hazy wall. He was in Limbo, the ultimate prison. Limbo made Oz look like a preschool. He stared at his cellmates. They were both dead. Each had been destroyed years ago and could never hurt any other being in the world, but they were locked here as a precaution.  
He stared at a woman with long red hair. She wore a see through purple dress. Her eyes were sharp and pointy. This was the legend that started it all, Queen Beryll. She cast looks of lust at Leo. She parted her legs tempting him, but Leo looked away over to his other cellmate.  
Her hair was extremely long and jet black as was her dress. She smiled at him. Mistress Nine had been banished from the vessel she once inhabited. She had always wondered what "it" felt like. She gave looks to Beryll every now and then, but Beryll never paid her any attention. She wanted to feel it from a man, and what better guy to do it than this hottie.

He turned away from her and stared at the hazy walls. The walls were black, then purple, then midnight blue, then maroon, then black again. The shifting colors made him feel dizzy and lightheaded. He didn't want to look at Beryll, she wasn't the best thing to look at. He turned back to Mistress Nine. Her arms and legs were shackled.  
She smiled at him again, "What are you in for?" She asked.  
Leo stared at her for a moment,"I murdered the head of the council."  
Her swagger grew, "You really have balls to do that. Knowing who he is and all." She said her smile not fading.  
"... I guess." Leo said.  
Her chains clinked softly as she stood hunchbacked like Quasimodo and stepped slowly to Leo's side. She sat next to him, still smiling, "If I could use my power I'd been out of here."  
Leo smiled weakly, his eyes were on the woman opposite him, and her face was twisted into concentration, as if she was constipated. "Who are you?" Leo asked.  
"I have many names but I prefer to be called Mistress Nine." She said.  
Leo looked in her eyes; it was true. He could see into her thoughts. His power over the mind had come as naturally to him as breathing. He didn't need to practice or concentrate energy. He could read anyone like a book if he wanted. As he looked into the depths of her mind, he could see what she wanted, him. Most guys in jail would love to have female cellmates, but not Leo. Most men panicked at the altar. They feared having to be with the same woman again, but not Leo. He was always calm for some reason.  
"I like your eyes." She said moving in to taste his lips when a weird noise sounded.  
The woman with blue hair from earlier stood. "I really don't know what she sees in you," She said bitterly.  
Leo turned away from Mistress Nine and to the woman.  
"Who are you?" Leo said.  
"I'm Katsumi, Setsuna's mother." She said, "and if you know what's good for you, you will stay away from my daughter." She said sternly.  
Leo simply looked up at her. He could see that her mind was made up. She had wanted to betroth her daughter to Horan, and now was her chance to get even with the bastard that murdered him. "Guards," She yelled. The eerie noise sounded again, and inside stepped two guards. Both looked like exact duplicates, except that ones arm appeared to be made of barbed wire. The other held a steel chain in his grasp with a sharp blade protruding from his arm.  
"Torture him." She said passionately.  
The guards raised Leo to his feet and dragged him into the hazy wall.  
They dragged him through a narrow corridor. The walls were hazy, but two doors at the end of the hall. One with a cracked skull on it, bars, barricades and chains blocked the door. A sign sat atop the door, which read: DO NOT ENTER.  
Leo stared at this door, which faded as he was thrown through the other. As he was carried past the door he could read the person behind it. The persons mind said, "I'll see you soon."  
Leo hit the hard floor hard. The door was locked. Leo stood and stared at his so-called executioners. She wanted him dead. Normally he would have been tortured and humiliated in front of his cellmates, but the cells were monitored and Katsumi didn't want Setsuna to expect her mother to be responsible for her loves death. Mistress Nine and Beryll would be drugged later and the goons would get off on torturing him. He was a handsome one. They loved turning cute things ugly.  
The barbed wire guard raked the side of Leo's face with his arm, tearing the flesh from Leo's face. Blood scattered all over the room. Leo hit the ground. His anger and pain provoked him as he was stabbed in the kidney. Leo screamed in agony, but was silenced by the chain that clubbed him upside the head. That was it he couldn't take it anymore. He balled up holding his face. Suddenly, his skin felt cold. The anti-magic barrier must not have existed here. Probably so the goons could use full force in torturing they're victims. Leo stood, his body embraced by a platinum aura. The barbed wire, blade and chain bounced off him, scarring their owners. One goon charged at him, the blade ready to be buried in Leo's skin. Leo grasped the sharp blade. The creature screamed, as Leo yanked the blade out of his arm. Purple blood stained the floor. Leo launched the blade into the other creature's heart. The creature stared at Leo and removed the blade.  
"You can't die, huh?" Leo smiled devilishly. "When I'm done with you. You're going to wish you could die." He said walking to the creatures. He wanted to stop. Punch after punch, kick after kick, blast after blast, but he couldn't. The temptation he felt was intoxicating. He didn't feel the buzz as he ripped the flesh from their bodies or when he sliced they're organs out. They screamed through the whole session, but Leo was deaf. He couldn't hear them. Screams were moans to him; yelps and shrieks were pleas for more. When he left the room his body was soaked with sweat. The satisfaction of torture was a new indulgence to him. He dragged one of their heads behind him. He needed one of their minds as a map.

Katsumi entered the room. The room's walls were a solid gray. Couches and benches were against the walls. Setsuna jumped to her feet, "How's Leo, is he okay?" She asked.  
Katsumi forced a smile, "He's just fine." She said, "He thinks about you all the time and can't wait for the trial."  
Setsuna stared at Katsumi, it was weird but Katsumi seemed happy. Which was awkward. She stared at her mother. "Where is he?"  
"In his cell, of course." She said smiling weakly.  
"I'm going to see him." Setsuna announced walking to the door.  
Katsumi jumped in her path, "Setsuna, darling. We should prepare a strong defense for him."  
"No, you should because if he loses the case he'll kill you all." She said walking past her mom to the elevator. The cells were deep underground. The doors sprung open. A man with a black tank top stood in the elevator. He carried a head. The head was violet and oozing with blood. The man's hair was platinum with a small strand of pink. Small traces of blood rested in his hair.  
"Oh my god," Katsumi and Setsuna gasped.  
He tossed the head aside and stepped out of the elevator.  
"Leo, are you okay?" Setsuna asked.  
"Yeah," Leo panted, "but she won't be." Leo said, drawing the sharp blade.  
"No, Leo stop." Setsuna said blocking his path.  
"She tried to have me killed and I want my sword." Leo said, his eyes glowed platinum.  
Katsumi floated into the air.  
"Where is it?" Leo asked.  
Katsumi screamed. Her arms, legs and other bones began to jerk out of place at odd angles.  
"Stop!" Setsuna yelled.  
The intoxicating feeling filled Leo once more. He couldn't stop.  
He's concentrating. Setsuna thought. She grasped Leo and brought his lips to hers. Katsumi toppled to the floor.  
Setsuna pulled away. "Leo, I know she doesn't like you and you don't like her, but she is still my mother."  
"I just want my sword." Leo said.  
The blade appeared in her hand. "I never let it out of my sight." She said.  
"Thank you." He said turning away.  
"What about the trial?" Setsuna asked.  
"Screw it. I would have lost anyway. Can I go back home?" Leo asked staring at the hundreds of doors.  
"The one in front of you." Setsuna said.  
"I'll see you later, Setsuna." Leo said walking through the door.

Inside the torture chamber, the final guard lay broken and battered. His arms, legs, and head littered the floor. His kind could not be killed. Suicide was the only way to die. The creature had no other reason to live; he could do nothing. The creature shed a bloody tear as it held it crawled to its arm. It head butted the barbed wire. Stabbing its brain. It lay on the ground dead.

Luna sat next to her love Artemis, her ruby red eyes staring into his sapphire blue.  
"Are you sure?" Artemis asked.  
"I saw my son the other day." Luna said, tears falling from her eyes, "and I didn't even speak to him."  
"Your son?" Artemis asked.  
"Artemis, do you remember your life before you met Minako?" Luna asked wiping her tears.  
"No." He replied.  
"Well I do." She said.  
"I was Luna DeCruz, I met a boy at an orphanage. I adopted him and became his best friend. He never talked. His hair was platinum with a strand of pink and his eyes were breathtaking." She sniveled. "I had to leave him. Queen Serenity summoned me to go to Usagi. I ran away. My husband told my son I died. Leo, I can't let Usagi die and if that means not seeing him again, then I won't." She sniveled.  
"Luna," Artemis said, "Are you telling me Leo is your son?"  
"Yes." She sniveled.  
"He knows he'll die Luna, nut he plans on fighting destiny somehow."  
"He'll die?" Luna said her tears drying.  
"I thought Usagi was to die." Luna said puzzled.  
"Setsuna told me yesterday that Leo would die if I talked to him again." Artemis said, "We've been had." Artemis said.  
"We have to hurry. If the wrong person can control him we're in trouble." Artemis said running.  
"His powers probably haven't developed yet." Luna said.  
"Luna he had power as a child." Leo said.  
"You have to give him his memory back, Luna, it's the only way." Artemis said.  
"Okay." Luna cried.  
Tears dropped into the small river she had cried for the kids who she could call her children.

The room was dark, but lit by a small nightlight. She gurgled softly, her weak eyes staring up at the Keeper of the Gates of Time, Setsuna. Leo's hostile actions were taking their toll on Setsuna. He would have destroyed this innocent child had she not stepped in. He had skinned two Lemmings and hacked off their limbs. He had broken every bone in her mother's body and popped them back into place. Now he raced home, away from her. Maybe it's for the best. She thought, tickling Hotaru. Her father had been to naïve, placing Hotaru in danger to save his own life. She grasped the baby and cradled her in her arms.  
The Senshi of Destruction whined a little, but was silenced by a pacifier. Setsuna loved children; Leo detested them. Setsuna wanted to kick herself, at a time like this; all she thought of was him. Her mind should have been on Hotaru, the innocent child that would soon be locked in Limbo. Her lips drooped in grief over the child growing up inside Limbo. All over something she had no control over.  
The entrance of the room opened. Katsumi entered her face showed fatigue and anguish, probably from Leo's attack earlier. "She's gorgeous," Katsumi said.  
Setsuna ignored her. She knew her mother, she was trying to butter Setsuna up for the big news, but Setsuna had learned this from Horan the second Hotaru was reborn.  
Setsuna turned to her mother, "Why?" She asked. "Why does she have to go into Limbo?"  
Katsumi's eyes widened, she didn't expect a response from Setsuna, Setsuna never questioned her. "Darling, it's because of her power. She can throw a fit and destroy the Earth."  
Setsuna scowled, "She's only a baby. She can't even build up enough energy for something like that. If the right parents raise her she'll know she can't do that."  
Katsumi traded scowls with Setsuna, "It's The Councils decision and I will hear no more about this matter." She said sharply.  
"If you lock her up, you might as well lock me up." Setsuna said, "This girl is innocent and you're sentencing her to the rest of her life in a prison. You may as well kill her, she has no life." Setsuna said outraged.  
"Enough," Katsumi said sternly. "That's final. If you have a problem with it, maybe you should discuss this with The Council. Horan would have done it for you, but no, you just had to pick that black-hearted bastard." Katsumi snapped.  
"Horan tried to rape me mom, Leo was protecting me." Setsuna said triumphantly.  
"No, Horan would never do that. He loved you, but you watched and let him die. He would have done anything for you." Katsumi said lowering her voice.  
"I love Leo. No one else, he saved your life all those years ago mother. He doesn't even like you but he did it." Setsuna said, duplicating the pitch of her mother's voice.  
"He's a demon," Katsumi protested.  
"The same demon that will save Crystal Tokyo," Setsuna shot back.  
"That boy probably has you brainwashed honey," Katsumi said, "My words are no ore than an antidote to his lies."  
Setsuna cradled Hotaru tighter and looked into her mother's golden eyes, "Your words…are poison." She said before leaving the room with Hotaru.

Katsumi sighed. Her daughter didn't understand that all she wanted was the best for her. She didn't want Setsuna to live the way she used to. Struggling to get a slice of bread and crawling to the nearest water fountain. If Setsuna would just marry an upstanding high-class gentleman she would be set. Instead Setsuna chose the one thing she was to hunt, The Beast, ANIMA SOL.  
"KATSUMI," a voice yelled.  
She exited the door and in the hallway she could see her husband Father Time dashing to the elevator. She followed him inside the elevator.  
"Someone's trying to break out the maximum security prisoner." He said as the elevator dropped.  
The elevator popped to a stop. A group of Lemmings passed, all heading for the maximum-security door. Katsumi followed them to the door; it looked the same as it had since the day the prisoner occupied it. The barricades, locks and chains were all intact. Unless the culprit was "Hollow Man", this was a wild goose chase. "Secure the perimeter," Father Time ordered. The Lemmings all began to search the area.  
"Why?" Katsumi asked. "Everything seems to be okay."  
"Sometimes things aren't what they appear to be." Father Time said rubbing his palms together. "I won't take any chance on letting that bastard free."

A bronze leaf collapsed onto the dirt. The tree stood, stripped naked by the frigid weather. A pair of ruby eyes gazed at the leaf. Luna sighed, would this be her son? Motionless, stiff as a board, or would he be as alive as the river, that growled as the wind swept it. A tear tumbled onto the parched leaf, trying to revive it, but the leaf lay on the ground, lifeless as the wind punted it into the sky. Luna sighed again as her companion joined her. "I can go with you, if you want." He said placing his paw on her shoulder.  
"No thanks," She said swabbing the tears onto the dirt. "I need to face him alone." Luna smiled as her body converted to its human counterpart.  
"Okay," Artemis said, "Good luck." He said leaving Luna.  
She was as ready as she would ever be. Her mind was set; she would renew her son's memories. Queen Serenity wanted her son to be watched over by Luna. Her meeting Leo was no coincidence. How would Leo react when he learned of the fall of The Moon Kingdom? She wondered. The wind began to hurdle, launching Luna hair into the sky. A pearl white door appeared before her. She watched; sweat falling from her forehead, as her son escaped the door. His long white jacket was covered in violet ooze.

Leo's eyes grew broad as he saw her. His mother sat in his path waiting for him. He shook his head, it couldn't be her, and she never had that orange crescent stamped on her forehead.  
"Hello, Leo." She said.  
Whether she was real or not, he didn't care, he charged at her and cradled her in his embrace. Tears broke through his eyes and hers. No words were exchanged as they hugged. He didn't want to let her go he feared if he did she wouldn't come back.  
"I'm sorry," She sobbed, trying to pull away, "You can let go now."  
"...No, I can't." He said.  
"Please, it's much easier." She said.  
Leo released her from his grasp.  
"You know who I am?" She asked.  
Leo nodded.  
"You know what you must do?"  
Leo nodded and said, "Erfrischen Sie meine Erinnerung."  
Luna's crescent began to glow a lemon yellow, the light began to blind Leo, until he was swallowed by it.


	9. Chapter Nine

9

Usagi stared at the clock, it was five o' clock. Shingo would be home from practice soon. Shingo played basketball, which Usagi liked since there would be no one at home to irk her. Her eyes were on the television, her hands framing her chin a blanket draped over her shoulders.  
The doorbell rang suddenly. She didn't want to get up, she wished someone else would do it, but she was the only one at home, so she rose to her feet and pulled open the door. Mamoru stood in the doorway, Usagi quickly pushed the door, ready to hear the boom when it slammed in his face, but he caught it.  
"Can we talk?" He asked.  
"No, I'm doing homework." She lied.  
Mamoru scoffed, "Of all the excuses you could have came up with you had to say homework, knowing you don't do it."  
"Well, if you know me so well, what do you think I'll do?" Usagi asked one hand on her hip.  
"Let me in." He answered enthusiastically.  
"Wrong," She said slamming the door. Mamoru shrieked in agony. Usagi couldn't walk away knowing he was in pain, she pulled the door to see Mamoru clutching his finger. It was soaked with blood. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
"You slammed my finger in the door." He hissed softly.  
"I am so sorry, come in." She said, seeing how deep the cut was.  
Mamoru stepped inside the house still clutching his finger.  
"Sit tight," She said, "I'll be back." She said.  
Usagi dashed inside the bathroom, pilfering the tube of Liqui Stitch and hurrying back to Mamoru.  
She stared at his finger; the cut was shaped like a z, as if Zorro had marked him.  
"No don't waste it," He gasped, pulling a red rose from his pocket.  
His body glowed red as he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. The glow faded as he shifted back to Mamoru. He had just remembered the healing power of his transformation.  
"I'm sorry," She said again.  
Mamoru smiled, "Well, you let me in."  
Usagi scowled at his arrogance.  
"Usagi, I just want to make it work." He said leaping to the point of his conversation.  
"Now you do." She said coldly.  
"What do you mean?" He asked moving closer to her.  
"Ever since the day we broke up you've treated me like garbage and now you expect for me to be with you?" She said.  
"I needed you to hate me, I've explained that." He said.  
"I don't want to hear it." She said turning away from him.  
"You're just going to give up on us, after all the time and sacrifices?" He said.  
She ignored him.  
He clutched her arm and turned her to him. He dropped his lips onto her.

The tension vanished between the two instantly. Usagi was no longer angry or upset. She was something she hadn't been in a long time, happy. He laid her on the couch. He unfastened her bra and slipped his lips under her shirt. Usagi clutched his head as footsteps approached the door.  
The door swung open, Usagi quickly threw the blanket over Mamoru and her body. Shingo and her parents entered the room.  
"Hey meatball head." Shingo said.  
Usagi gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to strangle Shingo.  
"Hey Usagi," Her father said planting a kiss on her forehead.  
"What's that?" Her mom asked pointing to the lump in the couch.  
"Nothing," Usagi lied, "It's my pillows, I brought them in here. I was sleeping."  
"Well let me get those," her mom volunteered but her hand was slapped away by Usagi.  
"No," Usagi snapped, "I mean, no, I sleep naked."  
"That was an over-share." Shingo said munching on an apple.  
"Yeah, well, can you guys go in the basement for a minute so I can get dressed?" Usagi said awkwardly a quick moan escaping her throat.  
"What was that?" Her father asked.  
"My spot in the couch is ruined, because I spilled my potato chips on it." Usagi said, knocking on Mamoru's head, "Stop it." She whispered.  
"Stop what?" Shingo asked.  
"Calling me Meatball Head, I hate that." She said.  
"Well," Her mom said shoving the guys in the basement, "we'll let you get dressed."  
Previously on "Dawsons Creek," The television blared.  
"Ooh," her mom awed, walking back to the couch, "Why didn't you tell me it was on Usagi?"  
"Slipped my mind," She said holding back a moan.  
"Let's move your pillows," She said pulling up the blanket.  
"No," Usagi snapped, but it was too late. She watched her mom gasp in horror as she saw Mamoru under her shirt.  
"Mrs. Tsukino, it's not what it looks like." Mamoru said, trying to remove his head from underneath Usagi's shirt, but Usagi held him there.  
"Mom, Mamoru has allergies, he came to drop off your belated birthday present, but his eyes welled up and his face looks like something off of Resident Evil. He doesn't want you to see him like this so I hid him."  
"Whew, I'm glad that wasn't what I thought it was." She sighed. "So where's my present?" She asked giddily.  
Mamoru dug in his pocket and pulled a box of chocolates from it and handed it to Mrs. Tsukino.  
"Oh, I love chocolate." She said, tearing the top off.  
"I should go." Mamoru said, "I need my medicine." He said crouching as Usagi led him to the door. Mamoru pulled his blazer over his face and ran out of the door.  
"Are you going to tell dad mom?" Usagi asked.  
"Shut up, it just started." Mrs. Tsukino snapped. Usagi took a seat beside her mother.

Haruka sipped her coffee. It had been a long day yesterday. She yawned softly. Staring at jiggling coffee, she felt like it. Warm and her head going back and forth. Where had Leo been? She wondered. Her best friend hadn't called or said anything at all to her since she left on her bike. Leo barely said anything anyway, but he always called her or Michiru. Michiru greeted Haruka with a soft kiss as she took a seat at the table.  
"He still hasn't called." Michiru sighed. She worried easily, especially for Leo. He could be a loose-cannon and hurt people sometimes.  
Suddenly, a knock on the door led Haruka away from the table. Haruka stared at Setsuna through the peep-hole. She pulled the door open to see Setsuna holding a baby.  
"Hey," Haruka said, "Come on in." She said.  
Setsuna stepped inside. "Hey, Michiru," She smiled.  
"Setsuna, is that your baby?" Michiru said quickly.  
"No, it's Hotaru." Setsuna said looking at the snoozing child. "Haruka and Michiru, there is something I need to ask of you." Setsuna sighed.  
"What is it?" Haruka asked joining the two.  
"Hotaru, she is still cursed with her powers. The Council has sentenced her to eternity in Limbo. I can't bear the thought of an innocent child spending life in there over something she has no control over. I need you two to, well; I want you two to be her parents." Setsuna said awkwardly.  
Haruka and Michiru stared at Setsuna, until Haruka finally spoke, "I don't know. I mean we've talked about having a child, but this, I just don't know."  
"Why us," Michiru asked.  
"You two are the most trustworthy people I know. I know that she will prosper best with you two, and the last time she was left with you two, you took care of her." Setsuna answered, "Leo and I are always busy. I'm the timekeeper and he's, well, a magnet for trouble." Setsuna said smiling awkwardly.  
"I don't know," Michiru said shaking her head.  
"I know you guys need time, but it's against you. They're locking her up tonight." Setsuna said.  
"Give us a minute." Haruka said.  
"Sure." Setsuna said, leaving the two.

"I don't know Michiru." Haruka said stroking her hair.  
"Me neither, but they're going to kill her. She doesn't have a life in there; she may as well be dead." Michiru said.  
"Well," Haruka said, her mind still make up.  
"If it were me, what would you do?" Michiru asked, "If it were Leo, what would you do?"

"Setsuna, we've made up our minds." Michiru called.  
"Yes," Setsuna said.  
"Well, we've always wanted a girl." Haruka said with a smile.  
Setsuna smiled, "Thanks, I'll take care of everything, and if The Council bothers you, let me know." Setsuna said handing the child to Michiru.

"Damn," Shingo cursed as he walked through the park. "Why do I have to go get popcorn?" He asked the dying trees. His mother was on a roll. His father had left for work; Usagi was over her friend's house, leaving him the only one for his mom to send on this important mission. He stamped through the park, unaware of the eyes that stared at him.

It watched him from his the highest tree. It's eyes on him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He watched the boy kick a can of soda that lay on the ground, trampled. Now. It thought. It leapt onto the pavement, picking up an empty beer bottle. It tiptoed behind him, bottle raised. Its foot trampled a dying leaf, which screamed in agony, alerting Shingo. Shingo whirled around and just as he was clubbed over the head by the bottle. The glass shrieked as it shattered over Shingo's head. Shingo fell on the pavement, unconscious. It lifted Shingo and dragged him to the nearest bench. Tearing the boy's clothes off, and searching for the mark. It rolled Shingo on his stomach and saw it, a fading crescent on his back. It pulled a knife from its pocket and softly pricked the crescent. Blood erupted from the wound. It pulled a goblet, lined with rubies and filled it with the blood. The goblet full, the creature smiled as it left another victim.

His eyes were shut, but his mind open, ready to receive his memories that he coveted. Luna stared at her son, tears falling from her eyes.  
Am I doing the right thing? She wondered as she heard the grunts from Leo.


	10. Chapter Ten

In the Beginning Chapter 10  
Written by Lil_Rabitt

( Okay. A certain person I know doesn't believe I'm writing this. So here's his proof. Rodney, this is me. Don't want to give my name for a lot of reasons, but this is me. Now there's my proof./)

The room was dark, but lit by a small nightlight. She gurgled softly, her weak eyes staring up at the Keeper of the Gates of Time, Setsuna. Leo's hostile actions were taking their toll on Setsuna. He would have destroyed this innocent child had she not stepped in. He had skinned two Lemmings and hacked off their limbs. He had broken every bone in her mother's body and popped them back into place. Now he raced home, away from her. Maybe it's for the best. She thought, tickling Hotaru. Her father had been to naïve, placing Hotaru in danger to save his own life. She grasped the baby and cradled her in her arms.  
The Senshi of Destruction whined a little, but was silenced by a pacifier. Setsuna loved children; Leo detested them. Setsuna wanted to kick herself, at a time like this; all she thought of was him. Her mind should have been on Hotaru, the innocent child that would soon be locked in Limbo. Her lips drooped in grief over the child growing up inside Limbo. All over something she had no control over.  
The entrance of the room opened. Katsumi entered her face showed fatigue and anguish, probably from Leo's attack earlier. "She's gorgeous," Katsumi said.  
Setsuna ignored her. She knew her mother, she was trying to butter Setsuna up for the big news, but Setsuna had learned this from Horan the second Hotaru was reborn.  
Setsuna turned to her mother, "Why?" She asked. "Why does she have to go into Limbo?"  
Katsumi's eyes widened, she didn't expect a response from Setsuna, Setsuna never questioned her. "Darling, it's because of her power. She can throw a fit and destroy the Earth."  
Setsuna scowled, "She's only a baby. She can't even build up enough energy for something like that. If the right parents raise her she'll know she can't do that."  
Katsumi traded scowls with Setsuna, "It's The Councils decision and I will hear no more about this matter." She said sharply.  
"If you lock her up, you might as well lock me up." Setsuna said, "This girl is innocent and you're sentencing her to the rest of her life in a prison. You may as well kill her, she has no life." Setsuna said outraged.  
"Enough," Katsumi said sternly. "That's final. If you have a problem with it, maybe you should discuss this with The Council. Horan would have done it for you, but no, you just had to pick that black-hearted bastard." Katsumi snapped.  
"Horan tried to rape me mom, Leo was protecting me." Setsuna said triumphantly.  
"No, Horan would never do that. He loved you, but you watched and let him die. He would have done anything for you." Katsumi said lowering her voice.  
"I love Leo. No one else, he saved your life all those years ago mother. He doesn't even like you but he did it." Setsuna said, duplicating the pitch of her mother's voice.  
"He's a demon," Katsumi protested.  
"The same demon that will save Crystal Tokyo," Setsuna shot back.  
"That boy probably has you brainwashed honey," Katsumi said, "My words are no ore than an antidote to his lies."  
Setsuna cradled Hotaru tighter and looked into her mother's golden eyes, "Your words…are poison." She said before leaving the room with Hotaru.

Katsumi sighed. Her daughter didn't understand that all she wanted was the best for her. She didn't want Setsuna to live the way she used to. Struggling to get a slice of bread and crawling to the nearest water fountain. If Setsuna would just marry an upstanding high-class gentleman she would be set. Instead Setsuna chose the one thing she was to hunt, The Beast, ANIMA SOL.  
"KATSUMI," a voice yelled.  
She exited the door and in the hallway she could see her husband Father Time dashing to the elevator. She followed him inside the elevator.  
"Someone's trying to break out the maximum security prisoner." He said as the elevator dropped.  
The elevator popped to a stop. A group of Lemmings passed, all heading for the maximum-security door. Katsumi followed them to the door; it looked the same as it had since the day the prisoner occupied it. The barricades, locks and chains were all intact. Unless the culprit was "Hollow Man", this was a wild goose chase. "Secure the perimeter," Father Time ordered. The Lemmings all began to search the area.  
"Why?" Katsumi asked. "Everything seems to be okay."  
"Sometimes things aren't what they appear to be." Father Time said rubbing his palms together. "I won't take any chance on letting that bastard free."

A bronze leaf collapsed onto the dirt. The tree stood, stripped naked by the frigid weather. A pair of ruby eyes gazed at the leaf. Luna sighed, would this be her son? Motionless, stiff as a board, or would he be as alive as the river, that growled as the wind swept it. A tear tumbled onto the parched leaf, trying to revive it, but the leaf lay on the ground, lifeless as the wind punted it into the sky. Luna sighed again as her companion joined her. "I can go with you, if you want." He said placing his paw on her shoulder.  
"No thanks," She said swabbing the tears onto the dirt. "I need to face him alone." Luna smiled as her body converted to its human counterpart.  
"Okay," Artemis said, "Good luck." He said leaving Luna.  
She was as ready as she would ever be. Her mind was set; she would renew her son's memories. Queen Serenity wanted her son to be watched over by Luna. Her meeting Leo was no coincidence. How would Leo react when he learned of the fall of The Moon Kingdom? She wondered. The wind began to hurdle, launching Luna hair into the sky. A pearl white door appeared before her. She watched; sweat falling from her forehead, as her son escaped the door. His long white jacket was covered in violet ooze.

Leo's eyes grew broad as he saw her. His mother sat in his path waiting for him. He shook his head, it couldn't be her, and she never had that orange crescent stamped on her forehead.  
"Hello, Leo." She said.  
Whether she was real or not, he didn't care, he charged at her and cradled her in his embrace. Tears broke through his eyes and hers. No words were exchanged as they hugged. He didn't want to let her go he feared if he did she wouldn't come back.  
"I'm sorry," She sobbed, trying to pull away, "You can let go now."  
"...No, I can't." He said.  
"Please, it's much easier." She said.  
Leo released her from his grasp.  
"You know who I am?" She asked.  
Leo nodded.  
"You know what you must do?"  
Leo nodded and said, "Erfrischen Sie meine Erinnerung."  
Luna's crescent began to glow a lemon yellow, the light began to blind Leo, until he was swallowed by it.

Usagi stared at the clock, it was five o' clock. Shingo would be home from practice soon. Shingo played basketball, which Usagi liked since there would be no one at home to irk her. Her eyes were on the television, her hands framing her chin a blanket draped over her shoulders.  
The doorbell rang suddenly. She didn't want to get up, she wished someone else would do it, but she was the only one at home, so she rose to her feet and pulled open the door. Mamoru stood in the doorway, Usagi quickly pushed the door, ready to hear the boom when it slammed in his face, but he caught it.  
"Can we talk?" He asked.  
"No, I'm doing homework." She lied.  
Mamoru scoffed, "Of all the excuses you could have came up with you had to say homework, knowing you don't do it."  
"Well, if you know me so well, what do you think I'll do?" Usagi asked one hand on her hip.  
"Let me in." He answered enthusiastically.  
"Wrong," She said slamming the door. Mamoru shrieked in agony. Usagi couldn't walk away knowing he was in pain, she pulled the door to see Mamoru clutching his finger. It was soaked with blood. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
"You slammed my finger in the door." He hissed softly.  
"I am so sorry, come in." She said, seeing how deep the cut was.  
Mamoru stepped inside the house still clutching his finger.  
"Sit tight," She said, "I'll be back." She said.  
Usagi dashed inside the bathroom, pilfering the tube of Liqui Stitch and hurrying back to Mamoru.  
She stared at his finger; the cut was shaped like a z, as if Zorro had marked him.  
"No don't waste it," He gasped, pulling a red rose from his pocket.  
His body glowed red as he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. The glow faded as he shifted back to Mamoru. He had just remembered the healing power of his transformation.  
"I'm sorry," She said again.  
Mamoru smiled, "Well, you let me in."  
Usagi scowled at his arrogance.  
"Usagi, I just want to make it work." He said leaping to the point of his conversation.  
"Now you do." She said coldly.  
"What do you mean?" He asked moving closer to her.  
"Ever since the day we broke up you've treated me like garbage and now you expect for me to be with you?" She said.  
"I needed you to hate me, I've explained that." He said.  
"I don't want to hear it." She said turning away from him.  
"You're just going to give up on us, after all the time and sacrifices?" He said.  
She ignored him.  
He clutched her arm and turned her to him. He dropped his lips onto her.

The tension vanished between the two instantly. Usagi was no longer angry or upset. She was something she hadn't been in a long time, happy. He laid her on the couch. He unfastened her bra and slipped his lips under her shirt. Usagi clutched his head as footsteps approached the door.  
The door swung open, Usagi quickly threw the blanket over Mamoru and her body. Shingo and her parents entered the room.  
"Hey meatball head." Shingo said.  
Usagi gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to strangle Shingo.  
"Hey Usagi," Her father said planting a kiss on her forehead.  
"What's that?" Her mom asked pointing to the lump in the couch.  
"Nothing," Usagi lied, "It's my pillows, I brought them in here. I was sleeping."  
"Well let me get those," her mom volunteered but her hand was slapped away by Usagi.  
"No," Usagi snapped, "I mean, no, I sleep naked."  
"That was an over-share." Shingo said munching on an apple.  
"Yeah, well, can you guys go in the basement for a minute so I can get dressed?" Usagi said awkwardly a quick moan escaping her throat.  
"What was that?" Her father asked.  
"My spot in the couch is ruined, because I spilled my potato chips on it." Usagi said, knocking on Mamoru's head, "Stop it." She whispered.  
"Stop what?" Shingo asked.  
"Calling me Meatball Head, I hate that." She said.  
"Well," Her mom said shoving the guys in the basement, "we'll let you get dressed."  
Previously on "Dawsons Creek," The television blared.  
"Ooh," her mom awed, walking back to the couch, "Why didn't you tell me it was on Usagi?"  
"Slipped my mind," She said holding back a moan.  
"Let's move your pillows," She said pulling up the blanket.  
"No," Usagi snapped, but it was too late. She watched her mom gasp in horror as she saw Mamoru under her shirt.  
"Mrs. Tsukino, it's not what it looks like." Mamoru said, trying to remove his head from underneath Usagi's shirt, but Usagi held him there.  
"Mom, Mamoru has allergies, he came to drop off your belated birthday present, but his eyes welled up and his face looks like something off of Resident Evil. He doesn't want you to see him like this so I hid him."  
"Whew, I'm glad that wasn't what I thought it was." She sighed. "So where's my present?" She asked giddily.  
Mamoru dug in his pocket and pulled a box of chocolates from it and handed it to Mrs. Tsukino.  
"Oh, I love chocolate." She said, tearing the top off.  
"I should go." Mamoru said, "I need my medicine." He said crouching as Usagi led him to the door. Mamoru pulled his blazer over his face and ran out of the door.  
"Are you going to tell dad mom?" Usagi asked.  
"Shut up, it just started." Mrs. Tsukino snapped. Usagi took a seat beside her mother.

Haruka sipped her coffee. It had been a long day yesterday. She yawned softly. Staring at jiggling coffee, she felt like it. Warm and her head going back and forth. Where had Leo been? She wondered. Her best friend hadn't called or said anything at all to her since she left on her bike. Leo barely said anything anyway, but he always called her or Michiru. Michiru greeted Haruka with a soft kiss as she took a seat at the table.  
"He still hasn't called." Michiru sighed. She worried easily, especially for Leo. He could be a loose-cannon and hurt people sometimes.  
Suddenly, a knock on the door led Haruka away from the table. Haruka stared at Setsuna through the peep-hole. She pulled the door open to see Setsuna holding a baby.  
"Hey," Haruka said, "Come on in." She said.  
Setsuna stepped inside. "Hey, Michiru," She smiled.  
"Setsuna, is that your baby?" Michiru said quickly.  
"No, it's Hotaru." Setsuna said looking at the snoozing child. "Haruka and Michiru, there is something I need to ask of you." Setsuna sighed.  
"What is it?" Haruka asked joining the two.  
"Hotaru, she is still cursed with her powers. The Council has sentenced her to eternity in Limbo. I can't bear the thought of an innocent child spending life in there over something she has no control over. I need you two to, well; I want you two to be her parents." Setsuna said awkwardly.  
Haruka and Michiru stared at Setsuna, until Haruka finally spoke, "I don't know. I mean we've talked about having a child, but this, I just don't know."  
"Why us," Michiru asked.  
"You two are the most trustworthy people I know. I know that she will prosper best with you two, and the last time she was left with you two, you took care of her." Setsuna answered, "Leo and I are always busy. I'm the timekeeper and he's, well, a magnet for trouble." Setsuna said smiling awkwardly.  
"I don't know," Michiru said shaking her head.  
"I know you guys need time, but it's against you. They're locking her up tonight." Setsuna said.  
"Give us a minute." Haruka said.  
"Sure." Setsuna said, leaving the two.

"I don't know Michiru." Haruka said stroking her hair.  
"Me neither, but they're going to kill her. She doesn't have a life in there; she may as well be dead." Michiru said.  
"Well," Haruka said, her mind still make up.  
"If it were me, what would you do?" Michiru asked, "If it were Leo, what would you do?"

"Setsuna, we've made up our minds." Michiru called.  
"Yes," Setsuna said.  
"Well, we've always wanted a girl." Haruka said with a smile.  
Setsuna smiled, "Thanks, I'll take care of everything, and if The Council bothers you, let me know." Setsuna said handing the child to Michiru.

"Damn," Shingo cursed as he walked through the park. "Why do I have to go get popcorn?" He asked the dying trees. His mother was on a roll. His father had left for work; Usagi was over her friend's house, leaving him the only one for his mom to send on this important mission. He stamped through the park, unaware of the eyes that stared at him.

It watched him from his the highest tree. It's eyes on him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He watched the boy kick a can of soda that lay on the ground, trampled. Now. It thought. It leapt onto the pavement, picking up an empty beer bottle. It tiptoed behind him, bottle raised. Its foot trampled a dying leaf, which screamed in agony, alerting Shingo. Shingo whirled around and just as he was clubbed over the head by the bottle. The glass shrieked as it shattered over Shingo's head. Shingo fell on the pavement, unconscious. It lifted Shingo and dragged him to the nearest bench. Tearing the boy's clothes off, and searching for the mark. It rolled Shingo on his stomach and saw it, a fading crescent on his back. It pulled a knife from its pocket and softly pricked the crescent. Blood erupted from the wound. It pulled a goblet, lined with rubies and filled it with the blood. The goblet full, the creature smiled as it left another victim.

His eyes were shut, but his mind open, ready to receive his memories that he coveted. Luna stared at her son, tears falling from her eyes.  
Am I doing the right thing? She wondered as she heard the grunts from Leo.

(/ I feel a sub chapter coming. Yup, It's coming. Get ready this one will explain a lot of things. /)


	11. Chapter Eleven

It stared at the liquid inside the goblet. It rolled back and forth inside the regal mug. It smiled happily; it was now time. It finally had enough and Shingo was the last one. It had been all over the world, ever since that fateful day one year ago. It was all her fault and Usagi Tsukino would pay for what she did. The world would have been cleansed and pure had it not been for her interference, but now was its chance to right Usagi's wrong. It now had all twelve.

Leo flipped his eyelids open. He stared at Luna, and now he understood. Whether the decision to unlock all of his memories was a mistake or not, he was happy to have his memory back, he now knew of his task. He was to protect the heir to the throne, that's why his adrenaline rushed every time Usagi transformed. He could feel when she was in danger or hurt. He could feel his renewed strength coursing through his body.  
"…Thanks you." He said to Luna.  
"You're welcome," She replied.  
"It all makes sense now." Leo said, placing his palm over his forehead. "My mother Queen Serenity planned this from the start. She sent you down here as my mother to ensure I lived and remembered my task to protect my sister."  
"She's not really your sister, Leo, and I hope you still don't feel the same about Earth." Luna said sadly.  
Leo walked and stared at a dying flower, "This planet is full of life. It has made me feel more than welcome here; I hold no grudge with this planet.  
Luna smiled. Footstep pounded on the dirt and the dying grass.  
Luna turned to see a being, its face hidden beneath a hood, running their way, a pocket knife one hand and a goblet in the other.  
"Stand back, Luna." Leo warned, reading the beings mind.

"Out of my way," The being croaked, slashing at the man blocking its way. The beings lips curled when it felt the blade collide with the man blocking its way. The steel squealed and rebounded, almost hitting the being in the eye. It stared at the blade of the knife and watched bewildered as the blade shattered in a million pieces. Leo grabbed the beings throat and suspended him in the air. Leo stared into the creature's hidden eyes, trying to dive into the creature's thoughts.  
(~I'm saved. Get him~) It thought.  
Leo did a 180 and intercepted another being, knocking it to the floor.  
"GaaghRaghh." The creature screamed.  
Deceased bushes and leaves rattled, as an army of creatures wearing hoods emerged. The creatures smiled maniacally and charged at Leo.  
White light filled Luna's body, as she became a cat again; she dashed off away from the battle. Leo slammed the struggling thing on the dirt and leapt into the air. He could run, they would never catch him, he ran faster than the speed of sound. Or he could fly; nothing would catch him, since he flew faster than the speed of light. Leo faced his palm to the army on the ground and said, "Pale Rider!" A stream of blue light collided with the creatures. They shrieked as the attack melted their flesh. Leo landed lightly on the ground; he could sense another one, far weaker than the others. Leo could hear movement, but see nothing. He shifted his eyes everywhere until two fingers intercepted them. Leo hissed in pain. The last being was a twenty four inches tall.  
(/ Authors note: It's a midget. /)  
It ran as Leo hissed in agony, it searched its fallen comrades cloaks. It pulled a handful of gems, each a different color and ran off through the dying foliage. It smiled, happy for its luck, it had them and tonight it would avenge its deceased comrades. It smiled with glee at the twelve stones it cradled in its arms.

"Bye." Usagi said as she hung up the phone.  
"So," Makoto said circling her hands.  
"Mamoru and I are together again." Usagi smiled.  
"That's good news." Makoto said. It felt good to see Usagi was no longer grumpy. Makoto crushed a slice of cheesecake between her teeth.  
"Yeah, it feels good." Usagi sighed passionately.  
"Hey what about that guy, you were hanging with, is he available?" Makoto asked.  
Usagi could have sworn he said something up on that mountain, but she couldn't remember. "I don't know, I think so." Usagi said giving up on her weak memory.  
Makoto smiled, downing a glass of milk. "I'm going to get him."  
"What's the big deal about him, anyway?" Usagi asked.  
"I don't know. He's like gravity; everything just gets pulled to him." Makoto said.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Usagi said slipping her shoes on. "I've got to get home."  
"Okay." Makoto said walking her out.

Usagi was on cloud nine, she was back with whom she belonged with, Mamoru. Nothing will ever come between us again she thought.  
Suddenly, a portal opened before her on the sidewalk. Being the clutz she was, Usagi didn't see it, and stepped in it. She screamed as she tumbled down the endless portal.

Usagi opened her eyes; her body was soaked. She couldn't move her arms or legs. She stared at a series of tombstones and she threw her eyes in the sky to see the gray clouds that hurled rain on her.  
"Usagi, you're awake." A voice called.  
Usagi dropped her head to see Minako tied to a tombstone.  
"Where are we?" Usagi asked.  
"No idea." Another familiar voice said.  
Usagi turned to her right to see Rei also tied to a tombstone.  
"I think we're in a cemetery." Another voice said.  
Usagi turned to her left to see Ami, also tied to a tombstone.  
"Gee, it took a real genius to figure that one out." Minako said sarcastically.  
"How did we get here?" Usagi asked, "I remember walking, and I fell, and I'm here." Usagi concluded.  
"My head hurts, something hit me." Minako said.  
"I remember some rag was placed on my face, and I passed out." Ami said.  
"I don't remember anything." Rei said.  
"Oh, but you will." A squeaky voice said.  
A small hooded being stood before Rei. "You are the one's that will help cleanse the Earth." It said. It removed its hood, its beard sunk to its chest, its long black hair draped over its shoulders. His eyes were ruby red. It was Father Time, Setsuna's dad. His eyes were narrow and glazed.  
"What's going on?" Makoto asked.  
"Welcome to The Resurrection." He said in his godly voice.

Setsuna twirled her garnet rod as she waited. She sat on a small stool awaiting he parent's audience. The clerk had gone to fetch them. Setsuna stared at the spot where Leo tortured her mother. The blood from the Lemming had been mopped up. She stroked her hair as the elevator doors popped open. The clerk from earlier exited the elevator. His auburn red hair was tied back into a ponytail. He wore a black uniform with a small pocket watch on it.  
He approached Setsuna, "It's strange but the whole prison is empty. Not a Lemming or prisoner in sight."  
Setsuna's eyes narrowed, "Thank you." She said leaping off the stool. She waved her rod, undoing a closed portal to the present. If things were, as she feared, she could only pray she wasn't too late.

A small army of hooded beings assembled behind Father Time. "One is missing, sir." One whispered to Father Time.  
"What?" Father Time snapped.  
"We can't find her." The informer said shrugging its shoulders. "We need everyone who was there."  
"I'll make her show," Father Time said, drawing a knife. He plunged the knife into Usagi's thigh. Usagi shrieked in agony.  
"Usagi," All the senshi yelled, struggling to free their bonds.  
"Don't worry, you'll only lose a few blood cells. I didn't puncture any veins or arteries, but I may have to if she doesn't show up." Father Time said, staring at Usagi's eyelids.  
"Who?" Usagi hissed.  
A bang filled everyone's ears. "Hide." Father Time ordered the others.  
The hooded beings each hid behind a tombstone.  
Dressed in a pink, white, and yellow senshi uniform, she tumbled into the graveyard.  
"Usagi, what happened?" Chibi-Usa asked, running to her future mother's aid. "I knew the time current was shifting but I didn't know why so I came back to,"  
"Chibi-Usa, RUN!" Rei screamed.  
"For what?" Chibi-Usa asked, she turned around and her face was banged with a small boulder.  
"Tie her up, its time." Father Time said. He lifted an enormous goblet in the sky.  
After tying Chibi-Usa to a small tombstone, the hooded beings sank on their knees bowing to a mammoth tombstone that stood at the top of the cemetery; a dark sheet hid the inscription.  
Father Time began to march up the hill, his godly voice bellowing:

"Twelve stones of birth  
Taken without causing hurt  
Into gems their blood was mixed  
Pricked by a knife were males, in all six  
Pricked by a knife were females, in all six  
Twelve virgins  
Pure and untainted they were  
They are in labor about to give birth  
To the one that will cleanse the Earth,"

Father Time reached the top and stood before the grave, and tore the sheet off; Mamoru struggled his black hair appearing to be a dark mop. His mouth was gagged shut and his arms and legs were tied to the tombstone. Father Time climbed the stone and placed the knife that was soaked with Usagi's blood in front of Mamoru's atoms apple.  
"No," Usagi pleaded, shaking her head.  
Father Time cleared his throat and began again:

"For our sacrifice,  
No one will think twice."

Father Time slit Mamoru's throat. Mamoru flailed and struggled until his movements slowed. His blood cascaded onto his body and into the mud before the headstone.  
"NO," Usagi screamed, tears falling from her eyes.  
Father Time dumped the contents of the goblet onto the mud that Mamoru's blood now stained.  
The jewels were any and every color; there were twelve in all. The gems were garnet, amethyst, aquamarine, white zircon, emerald, pearl, ruby, peridot, sapphire, opal, citrine, and blue topaz. They gems evaporated, each leaving a mist of the color they were behind.  
A hooded being stood before Usagi and the others, each with a knife in their hand, they came nearer to the crying senshi. Father Time continued:

"Blood of the enemy  
Taken forcibly,"

The senshi all grunted in agony as the felt the blades pierce their bodies. Making their blood mold with the falling rain. Their escaped blood soon became mist and was carried into the heavens. As father time continued:

"Blood of the servant and peasantry  
Given willingly,"

Usagi watched as all the hooded beings plunged a knife into themselves. Their blood scattered into the damp air. Father grunted in pain, but still continued:

"He is royalty but not called your highness  
Return him to us Osiris  
He has no twin or tandem  
This is the resurrection of THE DEATH PHANTOM,"

The wind kicked up and began to blow and shriek at the followers. The dying plants squealed as they clung to their roots and hung on to the place they wished to occupy. A tandem of black and purple light erupted from the grave. The light blinded all viewers. Usagi watched in horror as the light encased Mamoru into a cocoon. The murky cocoon chuckled maniacally. A deep, cold voice, laughed hysterically.

Usagi pulled on her bonds, struggling to free herself but to no avail. There seemed to be no hope, until a ball of energy collided with the cocoon. Usagi and the senshi looked up to see Setsuna, transformed and ready for combat. At her side stood Haruka and Michiru, also ready.  
"We've got to stop that thing from hatching." Haruka said leaping to the cocoon.  
Michiru ran to the graves and untied Usagi and the others.  
They all immediately raised their pens and Usagi her broach. A rainbow of colors filled the park. Immediately through the transformation, Usagi charged for the pupa. Her hand gripped the Holy Grail, "moon crisis power, transform!" She yelled. A sheet of silver light blinded all the observers as Usagi raised the Kaleidoscope, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She yelled. A million shards of light charged at the chrysalis beating on it, but couldn't seem to get through. "Rainbow Moon Heartache!" She yelled sending two waves of attacks would surely do the trick, or so she thought.  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
"Crescent Beam Smash!"  
"Supreme Thunder Crash!"  
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
"Submarine Reflection!"  
Everyone called on an attack; they all charged with they're attack, puncturing the pupa. No one said a word as they pushed through, their eyes trying to see through the purple mist inside. Suddenly a fearsome skeletal face came into view and roared at them. A rush of energy tossed them all out except Usagi. The face chewed, clawed and did things there aren't a word for to her, but she hung in there and pushed through. Deep inside the abyss she could see Mamoru dressed in a black tuxedo.  
"Usako, I'm sorry," He said, his face was bony and his arms neon. He reached for her, he suddenly let out an ear-splitting scream, his body morphed turning into the last person Usagi wanted to see, Wiseman.  
He laughed maniacally. As the rain poured, the light erupted, unmasking the pupa. Various cuts and bruises scarred the future queen's body, but she stood, not ready to give up.  
Wiseman laughed his high and cold laugh as the volley of the senshi's attacks bounced off him. He stared down at Ami, scanning him. He stared at his servant father times robe; he yanked the robe off his servent and cloaked his hideous body with it. A small diamond, that was blacker than a tar pit floated in front of Wiseman. He quickly whirled around, and fired a beam quicker than a hiccup. Usagi ducked and stood ready, her energy focused but a scream filled her ears. She turned her eyes to see Ami, in the mud, blood being expelled from her heart. Chib-Usa stared at her palms, her body was vanishing. No doubt it was because of Mamoru's death.  
Usagi gritted her teeth, as Wiseman rolled with laughter.  
The rain soaked their bodies and the thunder drowned out their screams and battle cry as the battle raged on.


	12. Chapter Twelve

In the Beginning  
Written by Lil_Rabitt  
Chapter Twelve

Usagi gritted her teeth. Vengeance filled her heart, vengeance for her fallen comrade, friend, and confidant.  
Wiseman's high and cold laughter filled the cemetery as the rain tumbled onto his robe. His face was handsome, his eyes were midnight blue and his hair was jet black. Wiseman's laughter continued, as the skin of his face tightened and faded away, leaving a skeletal face in its wake. His hands still shined neon; his eyes dazzled and became a dull gray.  
Rei could fell her muscles tightening as her nails dug into her palms. She focused every thought in her head on avenging Ami and Mamoru. She slapped her palms together and cried, "Mars Celestial Fire, surround!"  
Wiseman nearly tilted Mamoru's head dodging the attack. He glided down the graveyard towards Michiru his eyes fixed on her and her lover.  
"Haruka and Michiru," He said sliding his forked tongue over his nasty teeth. He smiled his toothy grin. "I offer you two a chance for salvation."  
Haruka gripped the hilt of the space sword. Michiru picked herself up and gripped her mirror; both their eyes on the negotiator.  
"Join us and take Wicked Lady's place at my side as the supreme ruler of the universe." He said offering his hand.  
Usagi's grimace died away at these words. She stared at her fellow senshi.  
Haruka peeled the sheath off the space sword, "I'm sorry, but it your gang seems pretty crowded." She said pointing to the army of hooded beings bowing to the Death Phantom. "No hard feelings." Michiru said.  
Mamoru's bony face twisted into a swagger, "Pity." He whispered to himself.  
The scouts all fired their attacks at Wiseman once more. Their attacks rebounded at light speed, shoving them into the mud.  
The wind grew fiercer than a hurricane, tossing tombstones and uprooting trees. Mamoru's body rose into the eye of the storm as he yelled, "FOOLISH MORTALS YOUR HOPE ENDS HERE!"  
Wiseman gripped a barrage of rose's that were soaked in ink black blood. He hurled them at the scouts as he yelled, "Rose Typhoon!"  
Usagi held her breath; a pink barrier surrounded the wounded senshi. She grunted in pain when the volley of roses rained on her barrier. Her eye shut as she strained to shield her hurt senshi. Usagi could feel the strength of the attack; it was monstrous. A single touch from the sharp flower would mean instant death for them. Usagi's oxygen was running out, and she couldn't hold her breath forever.  
"Come on guys, she needs us." Rei yelled.  
The senshi mounted their legs.  
"For the Earth, I give it my all." Rei yelled.  
A passion for victory burned in her soul, her energy skyrocketed to the heavens as she called out a group of words, "Mars Blazing Firestorm!!!" She screamed.  
Usagi gasped, releasing her chokehold on her throat, the shield dropped and the roses plummeted for the senshi. Rei screamed in the heat of the eleventh hour as a fire erupted from her. The fire was vaster than the sea and it collided with the deadly flowers and wrestled them. The senshi awed of the power of Mars as she screamed, her lungs getting sore.  
Wiseman watched through Mamoru's eyes as planet power combated the renewed dark crystal. He could sense defeat. He glided over to Ami's carcass. He lifted her in his arms and hovered in the sky ready to make his exit, but his face burned and blood squirted from his cheek. He turned and faced a man with platinum hair and a single strand of pink atop his head. "So you're Leo, we've heard an awful lot about you." Wiseman smiled. "You see your cheerleaders below us, they are about to taste my true power." Wiseman said, twisting Mamoru's face into a swagger.  
Wiseman roared louder than a lion. The black roses pierced the burning fury of Mars and plummeted towards the senshi.  
The senshi all dove for salvation, and turned their heads and watched the end of the attacks. Red and black rose petals flew wildly into the storm. Rei gasped and fainted in the mud.  
"Mars," Minako screamed, running to her friend's side.  
"She's got spunk; we have a crush on her." Wiseman smiled to Leo.  
Leo stared in the cold eyes of the Death Phantom.  
"One more week of celibacy with Usagi and we would have ridden her like a pony." Wiseman confessed from the depths of Usagi's mind.  
Leo turned to Usagi; he could see the rage boiling beneath the surface. His eerie eyes wondered into the caverns of the brain Wiseman now shared with Mamoru. He could hear the thoughts of Wisemoru.  
(/ He's tough but my power far outclasses him here. The souls of the dead will help our power eclipse his. /)  
"Let's test your theory." Leo said gripping the hilt of his blade.  
Wisemoru licked the blood from his cheek and smiled, "Shall we commence?"  
Leo snapped his pistol from his ankle and fired. He watched as the bullet impaled the heart of the villain.  
Wisemoru gasped his eyes wide, as if he were choking on the bones of a catfish.  
"He's dead?" Minako said hopefully.  
Wisemoru straightened up his mouth closed, "That would have worked against us, but I said, you can't kill us here."  
Leo scowled his mind locked onto Usagi's.  
(/ Get them out of here now. /) He shouted telepathically.  
Usagi opened her jaws and nodded before running to Minako's side, "Come on, we've got to get out of here, now." Usagi said, "Help me carry, Rei." Usagi said throwing one of Rei's arms over her neck.  
Minako nodded and copied Usagi's actions.  
"Astounding," Haruka awed. The heavens trembled as Leo and Wisemoru fought on. Blasts, slashes, and punches were traded between the two.  
"Uranus, we have to go." Michiru said clutching her arm.  
Uranus nodded, "Pluto, we've got to jet."  
Setsuna sat in the mud, tears falling from her eyes, "Small Lady…she's gone." Setsuna said as her tears united with the mud.  
Haruka ran to Setsuna's side. "We'll think of a way to get her back, but we have to go now." Haruka said pulling Setsuna to her feet.  
The senshi formed a circle and joined hands. "I don't think we have enough energy to teleport out of here. Rei is knocked out and Ami is, well, Minako said, but she quickly stopped when she saw the sorrow in the eyes of her companions.  
Usagi shut her eyes, her sternum glistened a silver aura as the silver crystal hovered in the center of the senshi.  
No one complained as they usually did, they had to escape, and Usagi was the only one who could gather enough energy to get them out of there.  
"Sailor Teleport," They all screamed in unison.  
They were enveloped by a small bubble that was a rainbow of colors, faster than the blink of an eye, the bubble shot out of the cemetery and away from the storm.

The fighting between Wisemoru and Leo ceased for a moment as they stared one another down. Wisemoru, proud as a peacock, still wearing his swagger stared into Leo's aqua green eyes and said, "Alone at last."  
Leo face showed tranquility, he was calm as usual, as he stared into Wisemoru's gray eyes.  
"It's a shame they left. We wanted to thank them." Wisemoru sneered.  
Leo glared at Wisemoru, "For what?"  
"We owe our lives to them. We also owe you. Thanks to you, we were reborn and unified as one. You beat that poor Lemming so bad it committed suicide, giving me what I needed."

Leo stared at Wisemoru, "You're welcome."

"I don't want to kill you. Your power far outshines any being I've ever encountered and I know the secret of your power. If you join me, I can guarantee you legions at your feet."

"Why do you bad guys always think the hero wants what you want?" Leo asked.

"Because you do, we all want the same thing in life. Respect, and you know what is the core of respect; fear. It controls anything. Why are you fighting me now? Because you fear what will happen if I were to defeat the senshi. Why do people continue to suspenseful stories? Because they fear the outcome, they want to know whose blood will be shed, will the sick bastard get what's coming to him. Why does my better half want Usagi? Because he fears what will happen to her and can't stand the thought of being with another." Wisemoru said triumphantly.

Leo stoked his finger across the blade of his sword, "Enough talk."

"I don't want to kill you, Leo." Wisemoru smiled. A black vortex appeared in the mud Setsuna once sat in, it was so dark it was almost invisible in the black graveyard. It disappeared quickly, leaving a small pink flower in the dirty mud. Wisemoru hovered down his feet in the mud. He flipped his fingers telling Leo to bring it.

Without another thought, Leo teleported in Wisemoru's face, and swung for the throat of the villain, Wisemoru ducked and slapped the blade out of Leo's hand and grasped Leo's palms into his.

They both pushed for victory in the game of mercy, both grunting in concentration to try and rip the others fingers out of their sockets. The small pink blossom floated in the mud, onto Leo'' combat boots, it climbed higher on Leo, slowly, because I didn't want Leo to know what it was up to. Wisemoru's smile was a flawless distraction. As Leo slipped one his hands loose and punched Wisemoru in the jaw.

The blossom sat over Leo's heart. Leo felt a sharp tug on his jacket as the flower latched onto his heart. "You're mine." A sharp winy voice called from the flower.  
The blossom smiled as Leo fell to his knees.  
"Good work, Kissenean." Wisemoru smiled, rubbing his now bruised jaw.  
Leo stood to his feet his eyes glowing rose red. He stared at Wisemoru.  
"This one's a little tougher to control." The flower said, "But don't worry he'll come around, they always do."  
"You'll get your energy as long as you can get us the whereabouts of Omni-Cannon." Wisemoru said, his smile gone.  
"If I get what I want, you get what you want." Kissenean said, making Leo extend his hand.  
Wisemoru nodded, accepting the warrior's hand. He turned his gray eyes back to the dead carcass of Ami. "We have plans for her." He said, releasing his grasp and walking to Ami.  
"All Hail The Death Phantom!" The hooded goons chanted as Wisemoru cradled Ami's body in his arms.  
"Thank you, remove your hoods, we wish to see the faces of everyone who made this possible one last time." Wisemoru shouted.  
The goons rose and removed their hoods. Most of them were Lemmings, some were human but the most shocking spectator was Katsumi. She stood her eyes glazed and her stomach bleeding like the rest.  
"We will reward you all, now." Wisemoru smiled. His body began to glow a gray aura as he gathered power. Now that he was alive and well, he needed no one to know his weakness. "Please accept our parting gifts."  
A wave of black energy exploded from Wisemoru. The once smiling servants were bowled over and struck down. All the Lemmings gave up on living, they saw no point in living other than to serve Wisemoru and now that he no longer wanted them, it literally killed them. The humans were blown into the storm as they screamed in pain. Wisemoru laughed at the death around him. He could feel the new energy moving through his body as his power grew. The graveyard was now empty, except Wisemoru and the deceased Ami's body; all the screams of terror were drowned out by the furious wind. Wisemoru cackled one last before he vanished. The storm died, dropping tombstones and dying beings.

The sun rose high in the air, the sky was crimson, framing the bright sun. The dying trees struggled against the frigid wind; it made the glass of windows shiver. Through a window inside a large apartment stood ten people, nine women and one guy.  
"So he fought Wiseman, all by himself?" Artemis asked.  
The senshi nodded.  
"And Wiseman killed Ami and Mamoru?" Artemis said as cal as possible.  
They all sniveled as the memory of Ami's dead body filled their minds.  
The phone rang suddenly; Haruka snatched the phone up and said, "Hello?"  
"Oh, hey dad," She said, "Today?" Haruka said, her eyes narrowing in confusion, "Umm, okay, come on over." She said before clicking the phone off.  
"Guys, my dad's coming over so,"  
"We know, we'll talk about this later." Usagi said leading the others out.  
The door slammed shut. Haruka nestled Michiru in her arms, "Does he know?" Michiru asked.  
"Not yet. I'm, telling him today." Haruka said, "He thinks Leo and I are together."  
"Oh," Michiru said.  
"Do you think he'll accept me as your girlfriend?" Michiru asked staring in Haruka's eyes.  
"If not, I'll make him," Haruka smiled, bringing her lips to Michiru's. It sounded so easy to Haruka. The wails of young Hotaru filled their ears. Easy became difficult, as Haruka pondered what she would tell her father about Hotaru.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

The cold wet sand known as snow began to skydive onto Tokyo, carpeting the naked dirt. The wind was dead today, not a whistle came from the pale sky. In the sanctuary of the grounds of Maya Hyogo High School, the blazing sun was eclipsed by the pearl white clouds. Tears rolled down the cheeks of a depressed blond.

"Why, Ami?" She asked herself. Her words became a small cloud of fog and ascended to the white sky. Minako stroked her long blond hair, "And to think I always made fun of her because she was so smart, as if were perfect." She sobbed, remembering the insults she cast at Ami whenever she would explain a situation. She wiped her soggy eyes. She could feel her chilled face. The small flakes of snow were accessories to her long blond hair.

"Minako, are you okay?" A voice called out to her.

Minako turned her eyes up to see Makoto standing over her. Minako shook her head.  
"What's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"I didn't treat Ami well, did I?" Minako asked.  
Makoto gazed at her depressed friend; she didn't know what to say. The truth may cause more harm than good, and a lie would make Minako doubt her friendship.  
"I wasn't a good friend to her. I would make fun of her, as if I were perfect." Minako said.

"Ami understood you, Minako, and she befriended for you. She knew how you were the moment she started hanging out with you." Makoto said, happy she could say something that sounded right.

"Perhaps you're right?" Minako said, standing up on her feet. "Does her mom know?" Minako thought.

"I don't know? I haven't seen her. She's always at work" Makoto said, walking back into the building with Minako.

A small and barren astral body floated beside the Earth's moon. It was a cold wasteland. Not an ounce of life could live there, but unfortunately, what lived there, was not alive. It sat inside a small brick house that sat far away from a stone castle, in the middle of the satellite.

The inside of the small shack was very comfortable. Three plush couches sat inside, circling a fireplace. In front of the raging fire a woman stood, her hair was inky blue as were her eyes. A man sat on the sofa, his black hair slicked back.

"Yes," He smiled. "Yes, your time has come." He said his swagger returning. He stood up and began circle her, staring at her. Dressed in a blue jeans and black sweater, she stood perfectly still, as if she were a soldier in boot camp.

Wisemoru stroked his black hair, "What's your name?" He asked.

"Ami Mizuno." She answered, her eyelids were motionless.

"What have I told you?" He asked.

"Usagi Tsukino is the enemy." She said her eyelids still motionless.

Wisemoru nodded, his eyes still on her, "And what is your mission?"

"I am to retrieve the silver crystal." She replied.

"Good, now, for my final question. Why?" He asked.

"Usagi Tsukino was my comrade but she betrayed me and out of spite and jealousy she took everything from me."

"No further questions, you're almost ready, but the weakest senshi will now be the strongest. I can give you the power to chastise all of your former comrades that left you for dead. Do you want it; do you want the power of the dark crystal of Nemesis, coursing through your body?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"How bad do you want it?" He asked.

"I'll do anything for it." She asked.

"Good, now for your first assignment," He began.

Tombstones lay inside a barren cemetery. The white snow began to blanket them. Inside the cemetery, a woman with forest green hair stood, with a small man in her arms.

"I'm sorry, peach." The man said. His shirt was stained with his own blood.

"Shut up, dad. Talking makes you die." She snapped.

"No you need to hear this. Wiseman," He coughed, "Was locked inside the maximum security cell. After his battle with Neo-Queen Serenity, he tried to reenter the Milky Way for revenge, but he was captured by Horan. Peach," He said grapping her arm tighter, "He feeds on death, it's the key to his power. After Leo busted out of prison, the Lemming he skinned alive gave up on life and died. Wiseman sensed the creature's death and drew his power from it. He gathered enough to control your mother, Katsumi. She unlocked his cell and let that bastard escape. He then took control of all of us. Wiseman doesn't have a true form, he has to take the form of other's and he chose Chiba Mamoru as vengeance against Neo-Queen Serenity," He said coughing again. "He wants it, he wants Omni," He said as he began to choke on stale taste of his death.

Thinking quickly, Setsuna gripped her garnet rod and raised it. The falling snow floated in place and her father was motionless. She opened a portal and stepped through it. Her father would not die at the hands of that beast. She walked through the path and at the end of it she saw her salvation. A small baby girl, perhaps it was selfish of what she would do. She lifted the child in her arms and reentered the dark path. She stood inside of it with the child in her arms. Maybe it was wrong, but Setsuna knew she would never forgive herself if her father died and she could have helped. She sat the young child on the path and raised her garnet rod in the black sky, it glowed a red aura. Setsuna grunted as the flow of accelerated time began to age her and everything inside the dark path. She felt the cruel flow of time age her body, as well as Hotaru. The garnet orb stopped glowing the accelerated time slowed to normal. Setsuna stared at the girl before her.

Hotaru's hair dangled to her chest and spine. She sat on the ground, stripped naked of the toddler suit she wore. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, and her knees were up, shielding her newly developed breast from view.

Setsuna panted, drawing air into her lungs. Setsuna had not changed very much, her hair had grown longer and it was filled with many split ends. Setsuna raised her garnet rod once more, a small portal appeared, and a small box fell onto the dark path.

Hotaru looked at the small box as Setsuna turned her back to her. "Get dressed," Setsuna commanded. She could feel her power over the present slipping and no time needed to be wasted if she wished to save her father.

Hotaru lifted the lid off the box. The boxes contents were clothes, of course. Hotaru pulled on every stitch of clothing she could find. She stood on her legs and asked, "Where am I, Setsuna?"

"Your, memory of your previous life is still with you as I suspected, but there's no time for me to explain, I need you to come with me." Setsuna said, extending her hand to Hotaru.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where I'm at." Hotaru said.

"Look, if you'd rather stay here, don't take my hand. There are far things in here more dangerous than I" Setsuna replied.

Hotaru stared at the black dimension and stuck her mind on the obvious choice. She grasped Setsuna's hand and the two disappeared in a flash of white light.

Hotaru shivered as her body felt a sharp chill she had never felt before. She stared at the bright world around her. Snow sat in place, and nothing moved, "What's going on?" She asked.

Setsuna led her away from the land and to an old man. He was small with a long beard and his eyes were fading away. "Hotaru, I need you to heal him." Setsuna grunted, she could feel her power losing grip.

"What, how?" Hotaru asked, she had never healed anyone to her recollection.

"Place your hand over his stomach," Setsuna grunted.

Hotaru quickly obeyed her new mentors command, seeing that this man was extremely pale and bloody.

"Now concentrate on what healing him." Setsuna grunted. Setsuna gasped, the snow began to fall again. She couldn't hold it any longer and she stared into the eyes of her dying father.

"No," Setsuna sobbed, "Daddy, just hang on," She called, seeing Hotaru's hands beginning to glow and the wound slowly sealing.

"Please, peach, don't cry, I have no regrets in my life," He said raising his hand to grip his daughter's hand, "And even though it may seem I don't like Leo, I'm happy you two found each other, you could have done worse." He said as his grip loosened.

Hotaru grunted and pushed all her heart into healing him, but it didn't seem to be working.

Setsuna's eyes burst into tears as she watched her father slip away from the world of the living.

Hotaru's eyes widened as she realized what had just happened, "I'm sorry," Hotaru sobbed, "I couldn't save him." The innocent soul of the senshi of destruction had never seen anything, not even a fly die, and now that the life of a man was placed in her hands and she couldn't save him had been presented to her, what else she to do but cry over the failure she was.

Setsuna had not realized the tears that fell from her eyes, or the crying newborn next to her. Her eyes were fixed on the shell of her father as she realized he was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Haruka pulled open the door, answering a knocker. She gazed at a man; his hair was dirty blond but surely fading gray. He wore a navy blue jogging suit, and his goatee had already embraced its new gray color.

"Hey, dad," She said, hugging him immediately.

"It's good to see you, how have you been and where's my little lieutenant?" He asked, returning the hug.

"Well, he's at work," Haruka lied, "Dad, there's someone I want to introduce you to."

"Bring 'em on." He smiled entering the apartment.

His eyes cast across the room at the beautiful young woman with wet aqua blue hair and wearing a bathing suit. "Whoa," He sighed staring at her.

"Michiru, you remember my dad." Haruka said.

"That's you Michiru?" He said, looking her up and down, "Well, you've certainly…grown," He said awkwardly as he stared at her body.

"Dad, I have some news," Haruka said twisting her fingers awkwardly.

Michiru nodded, giving Haruka silent support.

"Dad, I'm…well, I'm a mother." Haruka said.

"What?" He said completely shocked.

"I'm a mom." Haruka said just as awkward.

"Who's the dad?" He asked, his tone showing he was very serious.

"Umm, I adopted her." Haruka said.

"Adopted," He said his eyes narrowing as he tried to comprehend his daughters decision. "Well, I'd like to meet her." He said, giving up.

"Her names Hotaru," Haruka smiled, pulling open the door to Hotaru's bedroom.

Haruka gasped, at the sight of the empty crib. She stood stiff as a board for a moment, okay now my dad thinks I'm crazy, she thought.

"Well, where is my granddaughter?" He asked.

"Leo took her to work to show her off to his co-workers." Michiru invented.

"Yeah, because he's excited and all, about it all," Haruka said, intercepting the lie and running with it.

He stared into his daughters nervous eyes, " 'Ruka," He sighed, "Do you want to really tell me what's going on?" He asked, reading his daughter like a book.

Haruka sighed heavily. She feared what her father would think of her. Would he switch up and treat her differently all because she preferred women-over-men. The fear of losing her father froze her brain. She couldn't move or speak, until she felt her hand nestle inside another. Her brain began to thaw as she turned to see Michiru next to her.

"Dad," She said, her courage gathered. "Michiru and I have been dating for three years and I love her. Dad, I'm a lesbian." She said.

His eyes widened as he gazed at his daughter. The one person out of the world he thought would never be gay.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The snow began to fall heavily on the streets of Tokyo. It began to flood the streets quickly as the wind began to lead the snowflakes like dogs on leashes.

Inside the living room of a large apartment, he stood his eyes on his daughter. Her "coming out" had absolutely stunned him. He gazed at the two girls who he had watched grow from girls to women. Where did I go wrong? He wondered. He couldn't ask her that. She was very nervous about in the first place and the thought of him losing his only daughter because of he couldn't accept the fact they both liked sports, cars, and women.

"Dad, did you hear me, I'm gay." She said.

"Yeah, I'm just a little, well, a lot, shocked." He said his eyes returning to normal.

"Leo said the same thing." Haruka said.

"Well," He said, looking back at the body of his probable future daughter-in-law, "I'm glad you told me, and well, I still love you, and I accept that you and I could look at Playboy magazines together." He smiled.

Haruka hugged her father, she didn't expect for him to accept her, which was why she was so terrified to say anything. "Thank you, dad. From now on, I want everything out in the open." She smiled, impressed by her father and his sense of humor.

Michiru smiled at the acceptance of the two.

"Are you ready?" Wisemoru asked.

"Yes." Ami answered.

"Good." He said, "Get ready, its time to dangle the carrot." He said with a smile.

Ami nodded and raised her transformation pen. It shined but it was different. The top of the pen that displayed the emblem of Mercury, but instead of it being gold it was jet-black.

Usagi walked down the street, she needed dome air to help her cope with the possession of Mamoru and death of Ami. She walked through the white streets and watched the snowfall from the icy white sky. Her cerulean eyes gazed at the architecture surrounding her. Building and house-after-house she looked at. Wiseman wanted to destroy it all and she couldn't let that happen. Her eyes stopped at the tall apartment building Mamoru lived. She couldn't help it, but part told her he was there. She pulled the keys to his apartment from her purse and unlocked the front door. As she ascended the stairs she reminisced of the fun she had with Mamoru. She stopped in front of the entrance to Mamoru's apartment. When she unlocked the door, would he leap up from the couch and greet her with a kiss, or would he simply sit a turning chair and when she got in range, whirl around and greet her with the haunting laughter of Wiseman before shattering her soul with a blast. She thrust the key into the lock, her mind wrestling over whether or not to open the door. The memories of bliss guided her fingers as she twisted the key and unlocked the door. She pushed open the door and entered her "happy place".

She stared at the flat screen plasma television in the living room that was surrounded by the soft sofas she sat on when she would share her dreams and issues with Mamoru. The place was spotless. The bookshelves were filled with Stephen King and Dean Koontz novels Mamoru loved them. The fish inside the giant tank floated helplessly in the water, their bellies aching from starvation. Usagi pulled the fish food from beneath the tank and pinched finger-fulls of their food into the tank. The fish stared up at the intruders of their home and charged, greedily scooping up every bite of the food. The fish reminded Usagi of what she would have done had Mamoru been inside, on the sofa waiting for her. She wandered into the bedroom. The bed was covered in navy blue sheets. Usagi remembered the day her and Mamoru nearly made love here. She remembered the dress she wore, her facial expressions and everything. She remembered it all, and as she stared at the bed, she realized those days were gone. Her eyes wandered over to the closet, she remembered the green blazer Mamoru would wear so much. She had to glimpse at it once more before she accepted her first love as her enemy. She clutched the doorknob and twisted it. The door flew open on its own as something large fell out and on top of Usagi. Usagi stared tumbled onto the floor from the wait of the thing that collapsed on her. She quickly pushed it off her and leapt to her feet. She grasped Mamoru's comb off his nightstand and held it threatening. The thing that flattened her mumbled as if its mouth were full, Usagi tiptoed to it. It lay on the floor with inky blue hair; Usagi dropped the comb and gasped, "Ami?"

His eyes gazed at the world around him. The ground was full of pink blossoms; the dark sky was filled with stars and constellations. He shifted his eyes to his chest, to his new master. She sat on his chest, her body sugar pink. She looked up at him, her empty eyes gazing at her minion. She would sway him to her every command. She could feel her hunger growing, she needed to feed. Without a word, she looked into his eyes and told him all he needed to know. He stomped his foot into the foliated ground and plunged towards the destination that would satisfy her; Earth.

The citizens of Tokyo walked through the snowy streets, some happy that the yearly ritual of snowfall had come to pass, others cursing the frigid weather. Children tossed snowballs at each other, their giggles filling the air. Adults smiled at the fun in the air, reminiscing on the days when they would launch spheres of snow at their neighbors and friends. Housewives marched from the local store, bearing groceries in their arms, ready to prepare tonight's dinner. The people were completely unaware of the chaos that lurked above them. It stood in the sky, gazing hungrily down on them, pinned to the chest of a young man, with aqua green eyes. His long hair sliding over his shoulder, he gazed down at the residents living their everyday lives.

"Why?" He thought, staring at the ecstatic children.

"Do it." She pleaded to him.

His eyes shifted to the women struggling to carry the heavy groceries and he repeated the common question, "Why?"

"I'm hungry." She answered.

"…And?" He asked.

"Please, you have to understand." She said, trying to come up with a reason to persuade him. "Leo, these are the people that have lied to you. They are jealous of you they want everything you have. Your money, family, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka," She began.

Leo's eyes narrowed and he stared down at her, "You keep those names out of your mouth." He warned.

"Understood," She said slyly, "but these people are the cancer of the planet, and the people who you love have lied to you as well."

Leo's eyes narrowed and his teeth crashed against each other, his anger rising as she continued, "Haruka lied to you; she claimed that she loved you and she went off with Michiru and look at what happened there. Setsuna lied and told you if you spoke to your old confidants you would die and you are alive and well, aren't you?" She said staring into t his eyes that were filling with rage, "And Mamoru wants Usagi, he's so insecure he's lying to you, he's turned against you, and he's fighting on a completely different side on the battlefield."

Leo lowered his palm over the people, he didn't want to do it, but for some reason, he felt he had to; he shut his eyes as he felt the warm reception of the black sphere in his hand, he whispered the words quickly so he would not hear them, so they would escape his ears, "shadow flare." He said, a stream of black and silver began to erupt into a downpour on the innocent people.

The children's playing ceased, they pointed at the black and silver rain that dove towards them. The housewives dropped their groceries and shrieked in fear and agony as the rain penetrated their hearts.

"De rien," Leo whispered, his eyes still shut, but his ears open monitoring the screams of the dying citizens.

A smile spread across Kissenain face as she fed off the screams of pain and terror. "Thank you," She said passionately as she watched the cramped buildings and houses crumble to the ground.

An explosion rocked Tokyo and threw a strong gust of wind at all the citizens, including a blond who was untying her friend.

"What the-?" Usagi said quickly.

Ami squeezed her body free of the loose ropes, "It must be Wiseman." She concluded, "Call the others, I'll hold him." Ami suggested as she dashed for the door.

"No," Usagi snapped, catching her by the wrist, "I'm not going to lose you again Ami. "We'll go together." Usagi said, staring into Ami's eyes.

"Okay," Ami nodded. Ami raised her pen and became the Senshi of Mercury.

Usagi peeled up her glove and stared at her wrist communicator, "Rei, Minako, anybody come in!" Usagi yelled, but the reply she received was static, "Damn." Usagi whispered, "Let's go," Usagi said walking to the door, but her body went cold as her eyes shifted over to the figure in the doorway. Wearing a long purple robe that hung onto the floor, he peeled the hood from his face. His black hair pulled away from its new style, one side falling before gray eyes of Wisemoru.

"Usako, we've got to stop meeting like this," He smiled.

Usagi backed away from him; the fear of the being that lurked within gripped her shoving her away.

"What, you look like you've seen a ghost." He said his smile turning upside down as he extended his arms out to her. "No hug, no kiss, no I love you, welcome home, it's good to see you, not even a titter-a-tatter." He said before a slug pierced his jaw. He shrieked in agony and turned to see a man with platinum hair and a strand of pink hair with a blossom on his chest, "...You're not funny." Leo informed the bleeding villain.

Wisemoru rose to his feet and screwed his face into concentration; he grunted and began to scream. Usagi and Ami watched as the blood inside his jaw began to boil and gush from the wound. The watched without blinking as the scorching bullet spilled onto the floor, the wound sealed itself leaving a small scar. Wisemoru threw his neck to the left, loosening the bones and muscles before he smile, "Go easy on us, we're only human." He said.

Usagi gasped in horror as she stared at the flower over the heart of Leo, "Kisseanean?" She gasped.

"I suppose we won't have a picnic and catch up on old times." Kisseanean chuckled softly.

"You all don't understand," Wisemoru smiled, "Kisseanean we had a deal." Wisemoru said his face turning serious.

"Wiseman, I've had a change of heart." She smiled, "You given me a servant so powerful, I don't need you anymore, a sister's got to do things for herself, you understand." She smiled as Leo fired bullet after bullet at Wisemoru's body.

"No," Usagi cried running into the crossfire, she couldn't help how she felt for Mamoru as she ran in front of the army of bullets

Usagi felt the heat of the bullets entering her body, piercing her skin and her blood cells. She jerked from side-to-side from the power of the slugs. Her eyes half closed she stared at the being that caused this, Wisemoru. His gray eyes were wide as he watched the blond collapse onto the carpet. He blood pouring onto the carpet her eyes began to fade. The door burst open as the other senshi entered to see their comrade, queen and friend dying on the carpet of her first love.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

His smile faded as he watched her tumble to the floor. His gray eyes widened at the sight of her black-hearted killer, he stood a yard away gripping a pistol, aiming it at Wisemoru. Wisemoru didn't fear the pistol; he shifted his eyes to the shocked senshi behind Leo. They dashed to the side of the fallen queen with tears in their eyes. Leo with his usual calm face stared at the original target of his smoking gun.

Wisemoru glared at his predator, he felt malice towards the tranquil Leo. Leo's owner, Kisenean smiled at the pandemonium she had caused.

"Ready to die," Leo asked staring down the barrel of the gun.

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same question." Wisemoru replied.

Minako saw through the waterfall of tears. She gazed at the body of Usagi, the bullet wounds and the weapon.

Leo squeezed the trigger and fired for the brain of Wisemoru, but a sharp pain in his hand threw off his aim. The gun toppled to the floor as a beam of orange light crashed into Leo's fingers. He turned his eyes up to his attacker, Aino Minako. Her face was twisted into a grimace.

"You killed her you bastard." She said firing another crescent beam at Leo, who rolled out of the way. Minako was blinded by her rage, and the desire to take vengeance for the death of Usagi, as were her fellow senshi who stood behind her.

Leo made no excuses; he didn't have to justify Usagi's death. In his eyes she was a fool for jumping in the bullets path. He drew his blade, he did not wish for the senshi to join their leader, but if that's what he had to do then so be it.

"See, its like I told you, they were using you, all along." Kisenean said triumphantly, looking up at her servant that assumed his stance.

Wisemoru backed away from the battle; there was no point in him getting involved.

Ami drew away from the senshi; she grabbed the bloody body of Usagi and dragged it away from the battlefield.

The senshi all fired their attacks at Leo, who simply slashed the incoming blasts sending them back at the senshi. The senshi leapt over the blasts, but were blind and didn't see Ami carrying Usagi away from the field.

"Oh no," Makoto screamed finally seeing the blasts nearly reaching Ami and the dead Usagi. The other senshi turned their eyes as the blast collided with Ami, who screamed, "Mercury Dark Star Power!"

An explosion of energy erupted from Ami's body and the rebounding attack was killed by the black aura surrounding her body. The senshi looked at their comrade, Ami's uniform had changed completely. Her long boots were now short and easier to walk in. Her whole body was covered in jet-black spandex; her gloves were fingerless and ran up to her wrist. Her fuku now had shoulder pads and, invisibly to the naked eye, was made of titanium that felt weightless to Ami. Her tiara's gem was now jet-black, and her lips were coated with lip-gloss.

"Mercury," All the senshi awed at the new senshi of mercury, but they made a huge mistake, they turned their backs on Leo.

Leo's face was expressionless as he outstretched his palm and called, "Pale Rider."  
The senshi did not hear or see the attack come. The roar of the air as it suffered the powerful attack should have warned them, but they were in awe of the power of Mercury and the safety of their leaders body. They all cried in agony as the impact of the attack pushed them through the floor and into the dark basement. They all screamed as the energy continued to dig through the skin on their backs.

Leo clapped his fingers into his palm, making the blast vanish. Kisseanean, tempted by the handsome face of her slave, stared into his eerie eyes. 'If only I wasn't what I am,' She thought. As many before her had, Kisenean had began to fall for Leo. She wished to taste his lips, to feel the weight of his body, but she couldn't touch him. The only think she touched was his dark heart. With the passion of a frisky woman she gazed at him.  
"Leo," She said with ecstasy, "Finish them."

Ami stared in Leo's eyes and said, "Thank you, you've made my mission much easier." She slapped her palm over Usagi's sternum and over the silver crystal, and with a smile, plucked it from the future queen. "Master, I have completed my task," She said, presenting the crystal to Wiseman.

"Yes," He said, his eyes on the dead queen as he reached for the crystal.

As Leo watched the jewel being presented to his enemy something inside him began to brew. He felt his something in his heart, in his blood, that told him stop Wiseman. Leo flipped his pistol and fired. The bullet pierced the air and Wisemoru's hand.

As Ami shifted her eyes to Leo the gem she once hold began to glow, emitting a blinding silver light, Ami and Wisemoru shielded there eyes as the gem hovered over the body of Usagi.

Leo felt possessed by the light as he advanced on the body of his dead sister. He fell to his knees beside her body and placed a hand over her belly. "Leo, what are you doing, all she'll do is take everything away from you again and,"  
"Shut up." Leo snapped as his hand ran over her body and onto her heart. Leo grunted as he let his energy revive her.

She blinked her eyes and all feeling returned to her, her body was colder than a glacier. She shivered as the crystal dropped back into her broach and rose to meet the eyes of her mother's son, "Leo?"

Leo rose to his feet and quickly stroked the blossom on his chest. Kisenean smiled angelically as his fingers rubbed her body. Leo entangled his fingers around the entire flower and pulled. He grunted in agony as he began to tear the roots of the flower from his heart. Kisenean squealed, "What are you doing?" With a final cry of pain, Leo tore the flower from his heart and tossed it on the carpet.

Wisemoru rose to his feet, and smiled once more, "You can never sway the loyalty of a knight."

Leo lifted his pistol into the eyes of Wisemoru but Usagi slapped the gun out of his hands, as she screamed, "No."

Leo stared into his client's eyes, "Why?" He asked as the bullet flew into the sky instead of at its target.

"I can't and won't let you kill Mamoru." She cried.

"Make a masterpiece out of them Ami." He smiled as he retrieved the crumbled blossom and vanished.

The slave of Wiseman stepped forward, her hands at her side brimming energy, "Glacial Blizzard!" She yelled slapping her wrists together and aiming for her former leader.

A sheet of ice glided for Usagi, but Leo slipped his blade in the attacks path. The ice ricocheted off the blade and burst through the roof and froze the falling snow and clouds into ice that rained down.

'She's stronger, but no match for me.' Leo thought gripping his sword tighter.

Usagi threw her arm before her bodyguard, " I'll take care of this myself." She said. Usagi felt it was her duty as Ami's friend, leader, and fellow senshi to return her to the side she belonged on. Usagi gripped her broach and said, "Moon Crisis Power, Transform!"

Usagi stared into the eyes of the senshi of Mercury and said, "Bring it on, bitch."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

He gazed at the powers that were to collide; the new mercury and the pure moon, his eyes catching the colors blue and silver raging against one another. The two powers stared at each other waiting for the other to blink; despite all they had in common their goals were different. One fought to murder the other. The other fought to save the one. The former friends eyes were locked, their aura's clashing. Usagi outstretched her hand, which was filled with her scepter. Ami outstretched her hands, which were filled with a blue harp, the harp swished back and forth like a calm tide; it was composed of water the deepest depths of the oceans and sea's. Usagi's stoic expression provoked Ami who stroked the aqua strings of the harp and cried, "Terror Tsunami!"

Usagi yelled, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

A cyclone of the sea fired at Usagi, her eyes narrowed as the combat between the two former friends raged on. Usagi watched as the shards and the waterspout wrestled for victory.

His eyes didn't blink as he watched the essences of the mighty tussle. Leo was surprised by the power of the two. He had thought of them both feeble and weak, but the old saying you can't judge a book by its cover came to mind while he watched them fight.

Inside a small shack on the isolated Nemesis, a man with gray eyes smiled as he clutched a small blossom in his fingers. His hands were inches away from the fire, ready to scorch the pink flower. His torturing the withering flower would quench his sick needs, but the pleas and cries for help made him halt the pain that would soon come to the withering bloom, "Why?" He asked.

Kisenean looked up at her executioner, "I know where the weapon is, I can tell you, if you can give me what I want?"

Wisemoru's mind began to labor on whether to sell the life of this traitor for a chance for her to redeem herself for her act of treason, his mind soon came to a conclusion, "I'm listening." He said, loosening his grip.

"Only Leo knows where the weapon is hidden, and we already know he won't tell you, so I'm your last chance. If you can find me a body, I'll tell you everything you want to know." She smiled; happy her offer was on the table.

"You've never heard of plastic surgery?" He said his eyes on her ready for her to try to escape.

"I can't escape, where am I going to go?" She asked staring around the warm shack, "So do we have a deal?" She asked.

"Maybe," He smiled. Perhaps keeping her alive would serve its purpose. He would wait for the whereabouts of the weapon, and hopefully squeeze more information from her and when she outlived her usefulness, she would die, and he plotted as she dove further into her negotiation.

Inside the quiet depths of a spotless apartment, Tenoh Kenji sipped his tea. Across the room stood his daughter, Haruka, who had just dropped a bombshell on him. His eyes were on her girlfriend, Michiru. As shocked as he was with Haruka coming out, it did have its advantages. Suddenly, the roar of gunshots filled the air, making him drop his cup and Haruka and Michiru duck.

"That gun," Haruka said, "Its Leo's." She said standing to her feet and walking to her father, "Dad, Michiru and I have to go, but we'll be right back."

"Sure," He nodded.

The two ran out the door as he began to pick up the shards of broken glass that littered the floor.

Usagi grunted as she pushed more energy into her attack. She watched as the shards began to topple the waterspout.

Ami stroked her harp, instantly, the waterspout collapsed, turning into a heavy tidal wave. The shards struggled to hold the falling tornado but it pushed through and collided with Usagi, who screamed in agony as the sub-zero water chilled her blood and bones. The water poured deep into the basement, awakening the fallen senshi.

Makoto stirred slightly, alongside Minako who slowly rose to her feet as the ice cold water kneaded her skin.

Minako gazed down at her fellow senshi, "You okay?" She asked.

"I think so," Makoto said before she hissed sharply and threw her hand over her spine.

Minako glimpsed at Makoto's back, it was tainted with burns from Leo's Pale Rider attack. Suddenly, a sharp pain made Minako squeal softly as she threw her hand on her spine, figuring she must have been burned also. A familiar voice screamed, "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

"It can't be," Makoto said, squinting her eyes as a ray of pink and silver light glided over the hole leading to the basement. Makoto feeling no pain in her back, glimpsed around the basement for an exit, she needed to know whether or not her friend and leader lived or was it a concussion that scrambled her eyes and ears. "Give me a boost," She called.

Minako cupped her hands and Makoto fitted her boot into her palm. Minako pushed Makoto high enough to grasp the hole. She pulled herself through to see the truth, her leader, her friend, was alive.

Leo could sense something in the air, it tasted stale as if something plagued and polluted the oxygen. His eyes and ears began to search for what infected the air, his eyes reached the source, and standing in the dark basement it was, waiting for Ami to claim the silver crystal. It wasn't Wisemoru nor Kisenean, its arms cradled its frail body, its eyes were a deep violet, blood vessels sprouted from the creatures belly and chest, its teeth were jagged and pointy and not concealed, it drew its air from a snout in the center of its mutated face, its face was a crimson mask, blood dripped from its jaws and cheeks, its left leg entangled its right, long thick sharp claws protruded from its fingers, its feet were hidden inside a black mist that shadowed the creature wherever it went. Leo drew his sword, he would need any weapon possible to defeat it, for this creature had immense power, it was known by the name, Daimon. It was a monster so vicious it awarded the name of Satan's son. Leo drew his pistols and slowly filled the barrels with hollow-tip bullets and quickly leapt into the basement.

Makoto glimpsed at Leo's diving towards her and quickly released her grip and tumbled onto Minako.

Leo landed on one foot and knee, his eyes scanning the area. He could smell the creature, but not see it; Daimon remained cloaked in the shadows of the basement, not intimidated by the sudden arrival of Leo. Leo could hear its rattling breath from every corner it seemed, he drew his pistol and fired at the furthest corner and the sound of a soft explosion followed the bullets scream. Leo rose to his feet as a drawling roar surrounded him, he could now see a mist blacker than ink forming. Leo shoved the pistols in the hands of Makoto and Minako, and grasped their arms and tossed them through the hole. "Use them to protect Usagi if I shall fail," Leo called calmly, as he drew his longsword.

The roar continued as sounds of flesh tearing and hisses and cries of pain filled the air. Minako and Makoto stared at their leader dodging and blasting at their former friend and comrade. Ami ducked a flying tiara but was blasted by a pink and silver light, she lay on the soaked carpet, trying to soak up the pain from the blow, as she opened her eyes she glimpsed at a bleeding Usagi, her fuku torn, cuts, scrapes, and blood coated her body. Ami watched helplessly as Usagi raised her scepter in the sky and shouted, "Moon Healing Activation." Ami grunted as a blazing hot feeling filled her body.

Leo's eyes were narrowed as he hacked and slashed at the beast, but as the flesh and blood fell the creature continued to tear and scrape the flesh from Leo's body with its long sharp claws. The creatures purple eyes began to smoke like a cigar; it began to violently nod its head. A sharp pain began to numb Leo's body as his sword fell onto the wooden floor, he covered his forehead to ease the pain but it increased and accelerated. Leo opened his eyes as the creature raised its claws, ready to behead Leo, but a soft explosion rocked the creature's arm, as it fell onto the floor. Leo looked at his savior, the girl with golden blond hair smiling at her precise aiming. The creature's roars drowned out all sound. Leo watched as the creature's shoulder began to bulge insanely, blood began to spurt from its shoulder as an arm burst from the enormous wound. Soaked in green blood that quickly became red, it opened its claws, its jagged teeth becoming a smile. "Oh shit," Leo said reaching for its sword, but the creature screamed in pain once more as a beam of blue and golden light wounded it once more. Leo snatched up his blade and looked over his shoulder to see Michiru and Haruka, transformed and ready.

Haruka gripped her space sword while Michiru clutched her mirror. Leo realized it was time to finish the hideous creature. He began to hover into the sky; he tossed his blade into the sky and began to roar as platinum light formed at his chest, gold, silver and bronze light formed to make an orb that remained motionless, as the platinum light outshined all the others, the long blade plunged into the orb that became a comet, Leo gripped the handle that protruded from the comet and cried, "Pale Horse!" The comet ran for the creature faster than the roadrunner, plunging into the beast's heart, Daimon screamed in a soft melancholic voice, "Help me," as his existence faded in the roaring platinum light.

Leo shut his eyes, making the cuts and bruises fade, Haruka smiled, "My old man wants to see ya."

As Leo nodded, the drawling roar of Daimon sounded. Leo shifted his eyes everywhere catching four Daimons surrounding him. They tasted vengeance on their tongues as drool fell from their teeth. They tightened their fingers as a soft grunt issued from them. Leo quickly fired a blast at the demons, the blast passed through their bodies as they loomed closer and seized Leo, their claws tearing the flesh from Leo, and the threads from his clothes.

Haruka and Michiru fired their attacks at the Daimons in an attempt to rescue their friend, but the Daimons raised their claws in the path of the attacks. Michiru gasped at she watched the ocean blue orb of her Deep Submerge attack be absorbed into the bloody claws of the enemy. The creatures dashed at her tackling her to the ground, Haruka swung at it with her Space Sword, but the creature raised its claws and slapped the saber out of her hand. Leo grunted in effort as the creatures pinned him to the ground, they were so heavy he could barely breathe, his eyes on his friends that were being beaten by the creature.

The carpet giggled softly as Usagi walked across it to her awakened friend, "Are you okay?" Usagi said extending her hand.

"I'm fine." Ami said accepting the hand of her leader, "Thanks." She said as her legs accepted the weight of her sore body.

"Sailor Moon," Minako called, "Uranus and Neptune are in trouble."

Usagi watched as Makoto and Minako leapt into the gap leading to the basement.

Minako gasped at the sight of the hideous creatures, the pistol pointed at the score of them that pinned Leo to the ground. Makoto nodded beside her as she aimed for the one on top of Michiru. They nodded and pulled the triggers, letting the bullets taste the flesh of the monsters. The monsters howled in pain as the bullet exploded inside them. They tumbled to the floor, soaking up the pain of the blow dealt.

Leo grunted as he rose to his feet and threw the Daimons off him, he hacked and slashed the three around him which howled in pain. He leapt over the heads of Minako and Makoto snatching his pistols and firing at the skulls of the monsters. The four Daimons groaned for a second until their blains exploded. The sighed as the scrapes and cuts faded again, another roar penetrated the air, "Damn." He muttered seeing one bullet left in the chamber as eight Daimons closed in on them.

"Run," Usagi screamed as Leo prepared for combat once again. Usagi and the others ran for the far away door leading from the annihilated basement before they reached the door, a sudden chill filled the air. Usagi turned around to see Ami, throwing a blanket of ice at them. A moment later, Usagi struggled as her body was encased in ice, her eyes on Ami as she asked, "Why?"

Ami stepped forward and plunged her hand through the ice at the sternum of her ex-friend, her fingers enveloping the silver crystal, "You were always so gullible." She smiled as she tore the jewel from the ice. Usagi gasped for air, that gem was her life, her vision growing hazy as she watched Ami walk away and her ears closing as the faint voices of Minako and Makoto cried, "STOP, AMI!"

Tears streamed from her eyes, "I just can't believe he's gone." She mumbled as she walked the frosty streets of Tokyo. Hotaru was silent by her side, what could she say besides she tried but she wasn't good enough, which wouldn't help. Setsuna wiped her eyes trying to hide the shame of not being able to save the life of her father. She had not been very close to him, but the fact that he was no longer there hurt, but the feeling of sorrow did not vanish as she felt the time current beginning to shift once more and it wasn't for the best. Setsuna dug into her pocket and retrieved a pen from it bearing the emblem of Saturn. She pushed in between Hotaru's hands and said, "Take it, they need you."

"Who needs me?" She asked taking the pen.

"Your parents and friends, they're in danger." Setsuna said.

"Where are they?" Hotaru asked.

Setsuna sighed, it was pointless, Hotaru would not know if Setsuna told her, "Come on , follow me." Setsuna said gripping her pen.

She kneeled on one knee, her hands extended in the air with a bright silver diamond in them as she said, "Master, I have completed my task."

Wisemoru smiled as ran his fingers over the gem and smiled, as usual, taking the gem and letting its warmth heat his cold hands. "Good work, Ami, and for your work, I present your creator," He said walking away.

Ami watched as a man dressed in a white silk suit stepped forward, his hair was short and icy blue, his golden eyes which were hidden behind a pair of glasses with a crescent moon in the right lens, on her as he said, "Give your daddy a hug." Ami's eyes widened in shock, the truth of her existence would finally be revealed as she backed away from him as Wiseman announced, "Mesno, The Great."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

His golden eyes gazed through the lenses of his glasses at the frightened girl. She stepped back, her eyes wide and her mouth open. His lips curled into a smile, "Do not be frightened, I mean you no harm."

Ami was terrified of what the truth may be. She remembered those eyes, those bright rich eyes and she was scared, but she was intrigued of what the truth would be which made her look into his eyes and stand up straight.

He smiled and began to circle her like a vulture speaking, as he looked her head-to-toe, "You're functioning properly."

What did he mean? She wondered.

"When I found you, you were an inch from death, but I saved you. Your mother was stable but you were an hour away from death. So I recreated you." He said stopping in front of her. "Have you ever wondered why you read so much, why it seems you can't stop no matter how much you want to try?" He said tapping his left lens.

Ami raised her palms before her eyes they were pale and pink.

"Its because I programmed you to learn as much about any and everything. Ami, you are an android, seventy-five percent human and twenty-five percent machine." He said straightening his glasses.

"No," She said shaking her head, "I don't believe it."

"Its true, can you remember the last time you sprained or broke a bone. No, you can't because I crafted all your bones with titanium and aquamarine, blood flows in your veins and your organs are there, but you were remodeled quite a bit to live. There's nothing you can tell me that I don't already know. I am Mesno, The Great, and I know all."

Usagi is weak, now is the time for me to strike. Wiseman thought staring at the portal.

"Now hold still," Mesno said, retrieving a small syringe from his pocket, "I need to extract all you've learned."

"I'm not a machine," She shouted. She ran to Wisemoru and threw him to the floor and leapt into the portal.

"That went well," Wisemoru said getting to his feet, his hands on a cape.

"Dimando's cape," Mesno said.

"Yes, I thought I'd wear it before I finished the job and if you know so much, where's Omni-Cannon?" He asked draping the cape on his shoulders.

A small vortex appeared, Wiseman stepped though with the brightest hopes and the darkest desires.

Ami stared at the people running through the streets, fear in their eyes, fear of what was causing the booms and destruction of the building. The street was blocked by a line of police cars, the officers stood in front of the decaying building, all armed with shields and guns, ready to exterminate the threat.

Ami didn't want to be seen, her entire life was a lie. She wasn't a doctor or a healer, pain was her gift and death was her curse. Her hands hid her visage as she ran for a place to hide, where no one would see her. She gazed around the chamber she entered, wooden benches sat in front of an altar, the altar was home to a statue of a man on a crucifix. His eyes displaying sorrow and pain, his arms and legs nailed to the cross. A black piano was tucked in the corner. Her eyes searching the place out of curiosity, they came upon a sole being sitting on the bench, dressed in black and white.

"What is this place?" Ami asked.

The woman turned around, her face was extremely beautiful, and her eyes were green and her smile mesmerizing, "A church." She replied.

Ami shook her head, she felt stupid for not knowing that this was church, her eyes came across a thick black book in the nun's lap, "A Bible?"

"Yes," The nun nodded.

Ami begin to twiddle her fingers, she had questions but was unsure of whether or not to ask them, "Tell me about him," Ami said, pointing to the man on the cross.

"Jesus Christ, he is the Son of God and he died on that cross for our sins." The nun said passionately.

"Our sins?" Ami said.

"Yes, God created us and loves us all unconditionally." The nun said.

"All of us?" Ami whispered to herself. How could anyone have love for a killing machine whose mission was to destroy the world it created? "Tell me more," Ami said.

His gray eyes emerged from the vortex, his eyes on the girl encased in ice, gasping for air. His lips were curled into the toothy grin owned by Wisemoru. He walked among the frozen queen, her senshi struggling in the ice to free themselves, from their frosty prison.

"Restrain them, we want them to see what they should look forward to." He yelled to the Daimons.

The bodyguards took their eyes off their opponents to glimpse the speaker, which was a mistake; they soon felt the weight of the heavy Daimons as they tackled them to the ground. Their eyes began to smoke and their heads bobbed. Leo, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka grunted as their bodies began to tense up, their bones constricting and their spines in the mental grasp of the Daimons. Paralyzed, they watched as Wisemoru advanced on Usagi.

He clutched the stolen jewel in his fingers he held the jewel inches away from Usagi, taunting her. He turned his back on Usagi and step away counting, "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten," he turned around smiling at Usagi, his smile gone, his eyes wide and his throat heaving in oxygen, his hair falling beneath his returning midnight blue eyes, "Usako, I'm sorry, " He said, falling on his knees. He threw his elbows on floor, crawling to her, "Usako, I'm so sorry, I wish I could turn back the hands of time, but know that I will," He coughed, clutching the opening at her sternum and pulling himself up to stare into her wide eyes, his hand on her heart, "I will keep yours, and you will always have mine, I promise with the last taste of your lips." He raised his lips to hers; Usagi shut her eyes ready to taste his lips once more when someone yelled, "Times up." The cold voice of Wiseman cackled, Usagi's breathing began to steady; the soft warmth of the nearer silver crystal began to warm her. He pulled the gem away from her as he backed away, "So long sweetheart." He said, aiming the crystal at her, "Cosmic Moon Power!"

The gem did not respond it merely gazed at him, mocking him. "What's wrong with this thing?" He asked, but a blast hit him knocking him on the floor and the crystal tumbled onto the floor. The senshi turned to see Hotaru and Setsuna leaping into the basement. Setsuna whipped her wand through the air and called, "Pluto Deadly Scream," an orb shattered the ice barring the senshi. Usagi tumbled onto the floor, her chest falling on the silver crystal, her breathing returned to normal and her body quickly returning to normal.

Wisemoru pulled and handful of black roses from his pocket, "Rose Typhoon." The senshi all gasped as the roses plunged into the throats of the Daimon's. The cry for help filled the room for a second, as everyone rose to their feet as the Daimons did the opposite, falling to the floor.

Wisemoru swished the cape of Dimando as he turned his back on the senshi. "It seems like yesterday when we opened the dark gate to destroy this realm, but now, you feel it don't you Usagi, the dark and silver crystal are uniting and this power is to great for you." He said swishing the cape and facing the senshi, "It belongs to us." He raised the gem the black gem above his head. His body began to radiate and the rubble of the building began to fly as the power of Wisemoru began to unfold. The ground began to quake violently, tossing the senshi side-to-side. The quake soon stopped, and the Usagi stared into her opponents gray eyes, his black hair was now spiky, his face now skeletal and every vein and artery in his body visible, the skull emblem of Wiseman on his forehead. Wisemoru's body hovered a few inches above the ground. The combined voices of Mamoru and Wiseman said passionately, "Death awaits you."

Leo clutched his blade and said calm, as usual, "Run and protect Usagi."

"Come on," Haruka called, grabbing the arm of the stiff Usagi, who cried, "No, I won't leave Leo to die." Her eyes watching as Leo and Wisemoru fought. The building shaking from the heavy blows and lightning speed of the two, Haruka kicked open the back door, ready to taste air when a voice yelled, "FREEZE! HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!"

The senshi exchanged glances but complied, placing their hands on their necks and sinking onto their knees.

He gazed at the bloody girls with his aquamarine eyes, his light brown hair swaying in the wind. His lips suckled onto a cigarette, his lungs breathing in the sensation that only the cancer-stick could provide. He walked before the kneeling girls, he tossed the cigarette into the snow and drew his gun and held it into the sky and said, "I'm putting my gun down," He called to the girls, placing the pistol in the snow next to the cigarette. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" He yelled to all the snipers and officers. "Now, can you tell me what's going on in there?" He asked, staring into all the girl's eyes.

Haruka opened her mouth, but the words were caught in her throat, the police wouldn't believe a word she said, and her next destination would be an asylum.

"Do you know what's going on in there?" He asked, but his words were drowned out by more gunfire, he rolled onto the ground, and pulled his radio to his mouth, "SWAT move in."

"No," Usagi yelled running for the radio, but sound of guns cocking paralyzed her.

She tip-toed into the basement, her eyes gazing through night-vision goggles, her sub-machine gun aimed at what lied before her; nothing. She raised her fingers and fanned them to her, signaling for the rest of the team to follow. As she tip-toed closer to the living room, she aimed down as the sight of a body caught her eyes, she choked on her on scream at the sight of the terrifying creature, blood continuing to soak the water on the floor from the shards of ice. She raised the radio and whispered, "There are thirteen bodies I think, and they're not human."

"What?" He yelled, he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and fired another one up, "are you all into witchcraft or worship the dark lord?" He asked the girls.

They shook their heads.

She tip-toed through the basement as she heard movement, she gazed down, her gun aimed at the mobile target which was a young man, his handsome looks enticed her, she began to feel lust for him as she fell to the ground, she could see blood draining from his belly where a longsword protruded from. Blood slithered from his jaws and his hands were on the blade as he choked, "Pull it out."

She quickly pulled the blade from the young man, her team watching her back and listening. His eyes shut in concentration, she watched mesmerized as the wound sealed. "What are you?" She asked.

"Run, now," He yelled, "He's going to kill you all, don't try to be heroes, think of your future and your families." He yelled, but his words were drowned out by a high cold and warm laughter.

"Death Wave," the voices laughed.

Leo watched, as pulsing wave filled the apartment, Leo leaned back onto the ground, avoiding the wave; the SWAT team wasn't so lucky, they were stabbed and cut by the wave. They dropped like flies, collapsing and embracing their quick death.

"Do not worry, they will serve their purpose," Wisemoru smiled coming back into view. "They are now part of us." He smiled as a rainbow of fireflies floated from the bodies of the officers and Daimons. "We are the Death Phantom, and Death is the gift we will wrap and deliver to the world." They smiled as their muscles bulged growing more massive and more powerful; they grabbed Leo by the throat and lifted him into the air.

Leo shut his eyes, he had failed, Wisemoru had grown to powerful, and he could feel his brain going numb and his arms and legs tightening. Setsuna was right; he would die because of his stubbornness.

They smiled, with the strongest of Sailor Moon's squad dead; they would have no problem hunting down the others. They opened their hand as Leo's heavy sword jumped into their grip, "Live by the sword," He smiled as Leo's clothes and diamond cross swung in the wind, they aimed for the heart of the knight of Usagi. "Die, arrrrgh," They screamed as smoke emitted from their hands. Leo gazed down to see his cross touching the skin of Wisemoru, who dropped the sword and backed away in pain. Leo without another thought grabbed the cross and slammed it into the face of Wisemoru, who yelled in agony and sank onto the floor.

Usagi stared at her fellow scouts, each with a coat draped over their shoulders. They all gasped, as a ray of black light erupted from the apartment building, a small cloud of black smoke rose into the sky. Usagi stared at the basement entrance and back door, wondering who would come out. The wind slapped the coat off her shoulders as her eyes came upon Mamoru, his hair falling in front of his eyes emerging with his arm around the neck of Leo, who carried the unconscious Mamoru with his longsword in the other hand. Guns cocked at the two.

Officer Tanke raised his hand, signaling for a ceasefire. He stepped forward as Leo dropped his sword on the floor. Leo then dug in his pocket, Leo dug into his pocket and tossed his pistols into the snow and dodged a bullet that flew for him. "Doctor, for him." Leo said pointing to Mamoru.

The senshi rose to their feet and watched as Mamoru was carried off in an ambulance. It seemed to be taking forever as the homicide entered the building, when they finally came out they announced, "There are puncture wounds on every body and bullets in some." The police turned to Leo.

Leo sighed and crossed his wrists behind his back, knowing the drill.

"No, he's innocent." Usagi yelled as they arrested Leo.

A calm voice entered her mind, (/ Keep your mouth shut. /)


	18. Chapter Eighteen

He stared into the dark eyes of the judge. She gazed at him through her violet contact lenses, her eyes ensnared by the charming young man before her. Her hands folded as she looked at the defendant. She had never looked at a defendant like this, but for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off him. She gasped as she realized her duty, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury have you reached your verdict?" She asked.

The people stood from their seats, the women and a few men all not taking their eyes off the defendant, each observer smiling slightly. "Yes, your honor," They said as he turned to them, his eyes on them, making the speaker gasp sharply. "We find the defendant, not guilty."

Leo smiled; he had played with the power that God had given him. He had mind warped the judge and jury into believing his innocence. He turned his eyes to his support behind him, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Usagi, and Mamoru. The judges following words were not heard by Leo, who left his attorney to answer his questions. Leo's attorney was tall, muscular, his head shaved with a peach fuzz, the type of person known to be persuasive in many ways. The bang of the gavel was a relief as Leo's supporters came to him, all with congratulations. Leo turned to his lawyer, briefcase in one hand and a small white envelope in the other.

"Mr. DeCruz, this is for you." The attorney said handing Leo an envelope.

Leo nodded, "Thanks Billy, for everything." Leo said, tearing open the envelope.

"No problem," He said turning to Leo's cheerleaders, "They didn't have a case in the first place, the blood on the weapon was your own, and how do you get yourself into these situations, man?"

Leo shook his head reading a small note inside, "I don't know." He replied.

The note read: Please come to my chamber afterwards, I have something important to discuss with you.  
Sincerely,  
Judge Ames

"What's that?" Mamoru asked.

"Nothing, I'll catch up, there's something I need to take care of," Leo said leaving the courtroom.

Haruka and Michiru turned to each other, each knowing what the other was thinking. They weren't going anywhere. Usagi watched Leo, turn the corner, "I don't think he's going to the bathroom."

Mamoru looked at the others as they pursued Leo, "This isn't right guys we're spying." He said as Usagi pressed her ear against the Judges Chamber Door.

Leo gazed at the judge; her dark brown hair fell to her shoulder. Her eyes on the defendant as he asked, "So what did you want to discuss?" He said, probing her brain for the crystal clear answer.

She stood and walked to him, her lips inches from his, she felt a small urge to padlock her lips to his as she locked the door.

Leo sighed; he was too familiar with this scenario. She threw her arms around his neck, her face turning as she shut her eyes, ready to feel his lips.

Leo turned away, his fingers reaching for the lock. As he flipped it up the door swung open, spilling Usagi onto the floor. Judge Ames immediately backed away, but it was too late, she was caught.

"Umm, here," She said, handing Leo a box of tissue. Leo looked at her and shook his head before he turned to leave.

"Did I see what I think I saw?" Usagi asked as they walked down the street.

"I guess," Leo said.

"Well, anyway," Haruka said changing the subject, "There's a carnival tonight."

"Yeah, we should go, celebrate Leo not having to worry about Leo." Michiru said.

Leo threw her a quick glance, but quickly placed his eyes back on the road before him.

"Yeah, now you can pick up soap, not sneak in porn and you don't have to shower with a group of guys." Usagi said.

"I don't know, about this whole carnival." Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.

"I don't think he's gone." Leo said, "I think he's still out there."

"What could he be doing?" Usagi asked, "It's been a month." Usagi said.

"Biding his time," Leo answered.

Mamoru began to look grim at the sound of the words that Wiseman was still alive.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"Its just, last time you all nearly died because of me, and what if he isn't dead, what if he's here right now, he could be any of these people." Mamoru said looking at the people crossing the street.

"Look, we need to take our mind off things like that, we barely get a break anyway, so we may as well enjoy it." She said.

"She does have a point," Michiru said.

Haruka nodded.

The childish music of an ice cream truck chimed through the streets, drawing scores of children and of course, Usagi.

Leo shook his head as he followed the others as they tailed Usagi.

"You should be grateful that you have a choice to eat ice cream, man. You need to enjoy yourself, smile more. Everyday above ground is a good day." Mamoru said.

Leo scoffed, "I'll see you guys later." He said, turning to leave.

"Wait," Usagi called running after him, "Does this mean you'll come to the carnival?" She asked.

"Yeah," Leo said.

"My house six o'clock." She smiled.

Inside the temple on Sendai Hill, a girl sat with a man. The man had long silver hair that fell over his shoulders and blue eyes. She watched him gently lower the chip into the guts of her wristwatch. Her long raven hair massaging her spine as she asked, " So this'll help me find Ami?"

"It should track the energy signal of her transformation pen." Artemis said, sealing the watch. "Just push this button four times to activate the radar, to turn it off hit the button once more." He said, handing Rei the watch.

"Okay," Rei nodded slipping the watch onto her wrist while running out the door. She couldn't waste any more time, she had to find Ami as soon as possible.

"Be careful," Artemis called after her.

On the plush sofa, in the sanctuary of her apartment, Kaioh Michiru sat. Her eyes closed, resting from their labor of viewing the world. She tilted her head onto the shoulder of her girlfriend, Haruka. Michiru sighed, "Do you think Leo's right?"

"Lets hope he's wrong." Haruka said, running her fingers through Michiru's hair.

"I hope he is... but with what if he's right?" Michiru asked.

Haruka sighed, "If he is, he is. What are we going to do, walk up to everyone we see with a cross?" Haruka threw her arm onto Michiru's shoulder and kissed her forehead, "We should enjoy these days, we don't have to worry about the world ending or any senshi business."

"Yeah," Michiru groaned, "The carnival will be great, but I've got a feeling something big is going to happen. The sea is acting up. I just can't tell whether it will be good or bad."

"Lets hope for good." Haruka said, staring at the clock, "It's five thirty, we'd better go and meet Usagi and her peanut gallery." Haruka said.

"Yeah," Michiru said, opening her eyes.

On the isolated moon, Nemesis, he walked, his eyes peering through his spectacles at the fortress. Made of pure diamonds, it reached for the dark sky. "It's here," A cold and a sly voice said.

His short icy blue hair was motionless because not a gust of wind blew today on the frigid satellite.

"Master," The sly voice begged, "Why must you share my body?"

A cold virtual voice escaped Mesno's throat, " My body is within that fortress, the faster you get inside the faster I leave your feeble body for my own."

Mesno walked to the diamond gates, leading inside the castle, the death phantoms insignia, a skull with a black crescent moon on its forehead, was stamped in the center of the gates.

The cold and virtual voice spoke, "Do you know what this place is, Mesno?"

Mesno nodded and sly voice spoke once more, "Yes, I know all. This is Archangel Citadel, home of the Daimon species."

"The senshi only fought newborns, but the adults and thoroughbreds are here. Not even a deathseeker would come here." Wiseman's virtual voice chuckled.

Mesno's face began to look grim as the thoughts he shared with Wiseman came into his mind, "Master, do I have to?"

"I pray, for your sake, that is a rhetorical question." Wiseman's voice replied.

Mesno gulped, as he slammed his palm on the Death Phantom's emblem. His scream filled the vacant moon.

Rei's eyes were on her watch, a small blue dot blinked madly, the oval nearly in the center of the screen. Rei stood at the entrance of a church, her eyes narrowed as she boldly opened the doors. She stepped into the church, rows of wooden benches were before a podium and crucifix, in the front row sat a girl with sapphire blue eyes and short inky blue hair. Rei galloped to her calling, "Ami?"

The girl turned to her, "Hi Rei."

Rei pulled Ami into a hug, "Where have you been all this time?"

"I've been here." Ami answered, returning the hug.

"Why didn't you come home?" Rei asked.

"I needed time to think." Ami said.

"About what?" Rei asked.

Ami sighed, "My life, my existence, everything."

"You could've called or something, everyone's been worried about you." Rei said.

"I'm sorry, I pray you can forgive me, but I need to talk to my mother." Ami said, standing to her feet.

Rei nodded, "That's a good idea." Rei said, leading Ami out of the cathedral.

She pulled open the door and stepped outside her house. The lifeless trees lined up the sidewalk and gardens of everyone. Usagi walked to a car parked, Haruka, Michiru, Leo and Mamoru sat inside the aquamarine convertible.

"Hop in," Haruka called.

Usagi smiled as she ran for the car, she had always wanted to hop into a convertible, but her dreams were shattered as she tripped over her own two feet. The passengers all suppressed giggles as Usagi wailed in pain. Leo shook his head and walked to Usagi side, the cold concrete had scraped a small amount of flesh from Usagi's cheek. Leo gazed up and down the street, seeing the coast was clear he slipped his hand onto her cheek. The icy feeling chilled Usagi's blood once more; Leo slipped his hand from her cheek and into her palm, pulling her to her feet.

"Shouldn't you be doing that?" Haruka whispered to Mamoru.

Mamoru opened the door, not wanting to be shown up by Leo.

After releasing a suppressed laugh, the car rolled down the road.

Neon lights illuminated the booths and rides. The Ferris wheel spun, as did the Tilt-a-Whirl. Usagi's eyes lit up at the thought of riding the Ferris with Mamoru, her eyes were in the sky on the full moon. At the top of the ride the clear and lucid view of the complete moon would be perfect and the highlight of the night for her. She tangled her arm with Mamoru's elbow, "Come on let's ride the Ferris wheel."

"Okay," He agreed awkwardly.

Leo gaped at the rides, cotton candy and many booths. Carnivals and fairs weren't his thing, but as his father always said, quoting James Bond, "there's no point in living if you can't feel alive." Leo watched as Haruka and Michiru headed for the tilt-a-whirl. He was the fifth wheel; everyone had somebody he wished Setsuna could be here with him. The words of Setsuna, predicting his impending doom, came to mind. It was as if the puzzle was being completed, as if he were meant to see the booth leading to the so-called fortuneteller.

Leo entered the tent, a small blue crystal ball sat on a table, behind it, sat a woman. Her eyes were golden, her hair a dark brown color, her beauty hidden behind a series of pink veils. "Hello Leo." She smiled.

Leo gazed at her, "Hey." He said.

"You're the first person to not ask me, how do I know your name?" She said. "So what is it you'd like to know?"

Leo sat in the chair, "My future" He said. Leo stared into the golden eyes of the gypsy.

"Well," She said her hands circling the orb, "Look and see."

Leo stared into the fortunetellers mind.

(/ He's so cute. I want him so bad but I must fulfill that task. /)

Leo cleared his throat and stared into the crystal ball. In the center he stared at himself, inside a casket being lowered into the broken ground of a cemetery. "How do I stop this?" Leo asked, watching the tears of Setsuna and the others.

"You must free your mind." She said as the images of the deceased Leo left the orb.

Leo normally did not believe fortunetellers, but his death had been predicted on more than one occasion. He thought of Setsuna when he asked, "How do I do it?"

"Come here," She said.

Leo walked over to the fortuneteller who said, "Take off your shirt."

Leo looked at her awkwardly, but obeyed.

"Now," She said, pulling the veil from her polished lips and throwing one of her arms around Leo's neck the other hand on his heart, "Just picture her, kiss me, as you would her." She said.

Leo threw the other arm around his neck, and gazed into the fortuneteller's eyes, hitting the truth in her words.

She slammed her lips into his, her tongue trying to penetrate his teeth that were clenched shut she pulled away. "Do you want to live?" She asked.

Leo nodded.

"Then, pretend I'm her, just give me a taste of what its like for her, a sample." She moaned crashing her lips into his. She parted his lips with her tongue. He tasted like a candy, a starburst or jolly rancher. She slipped her dress off and wrapped her legs around Leo, who sat her in her chair and backed away. "I think I freed my mind enough," He said pulling his shirt on.

"Yes, I was too in the moment." She said pulling her dress and veils on smiling.

Leo walked out of the booth, spitting the taste of the fortuneteller onto the grass.

As the carnival continued she stared into the orb, she whispered to it, "I know where Omni-Cannon is."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

She closed her scarlet eyes and shook her head, her fingers choking her garnet rod. A girl with lavender eyes and hair watched her, "Are you okay?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes," Setsuna said.

Setsuna was punished with teaching Hotaru how to live an everyday life. Setsuna had accelerated time to age Hotaru, so she could save her father, but she failed anyway, and now The Council had given the task of training Hotaru to Setsuna. They sat in a small room everyday for the past month. A small couch, table and refrigerator were the only items inside the room.

"Are you sure?" Hotaru asked, looking into the void to see more.

Setsuna nodded.

Hotaru could sense something was wrong. Did the images of the handsome man and the gypsy cause her to behave this way? Suddenly the door opened, and in walked Katsumi. Her eyes on Hotaru, "Setsuna, The Council has asked that turn over your power as Timekeeper." She said extending her hand to take the garnet rod.

Setsuna backed away, "Why?"

Katsumi's face became stern. "You disobeyed orders and took her to Earth." Katsumi said, groping for the rod.

"I'm not giving up anything; Hotaru is an innocent girl how would you like it if you were imprisoned for a crime you didn't commit?" Setsuna said, grabbing her mother's wrist.

"Take it up with The Council." Katsumi said, grabbing the rod.

The two engaged in a tug-of-war, "Let go." Setsuna grunted, kicking Katsumi onto the floor.

"It's all that boys fault, you never started behaving this way until you met him." She said, pointing to Setsuna and getting to her feet, "You are aiding and abetting the universe's destroyer. Haven't you read the Anima Sol prophecy?"

"Yes, I have, Wiseman is going to destroy us all by tomorrow." Setsuna said.

"How do you know?" Katsumi snapped.

"He knows where Omni-Cannon is," Setsuna said triumphantly.

"What?" Katsumi said, her anger vanishing.

"Now, you can fight me for my time key, or you can let us go and try to stop him." Setsuna said.

"Your father would never," Katsumi began, but she was cut off by Setsuna, "Wiseman killed daddy, so what's it going to be?"

Katsumi's mind began to wrestle with her heart, as she said, "No, you aren't going anywhere."

Setsuna slammed her rod into her mother's throat; Katsumi gasped and tumbled to the floor.

Hotaru gasped and backed away.

"She's just knocked out," Setsuna informed. Setsuna raised her rod, opening a time gate, "Come on, she won't sleep forever."

Hotaru nodded and walked through the door; Setsuna gazed at her unconscious mother and quickly turned her head walking through the gate.

She sipped her coffee slowly, her eyes on her daughter. Her eyes red and puffy, from all the tears of joy she shed the moment her daughter entered her sight. Inside her home, she sat on her sofa; her daughter Ami Mizuno and her daughter's friend Rei Hino sat on the couch opposite her.

"Mother, did anything near fatal happen to me when I was younger?" Ami asked.

Ms. Mizuno nodded, "We were in a car accident and you were missing for a week, but the police found you."

"Where," Ami asked.

"At the bottom of the lake," Ms. Mizuno said softly. She didn't want to talk about the car accident, but she wanted to talk about anything. It felt as if her and her daughter were slowly drifting away from one another.

Ami nodded, "Its true then, was I hurt?"

"No, not a scratch was on you, they just gave you CPR and you were good as new." She said, swallowing more coffee.

"What about you," Ami asked.

"I had to get stitches, I cut my head open on the windshield, I was in the hospital for a week or two, I think." She said.

Ami nodded, Mesno was right.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Ms Mizuno stood and peaked through the peephole. "Jehovah Witnesses," She scoffed opening the door.

"Good afternoon," A sly voice said, "Are you prepared for Jehovah's return?"

"Umm, no," She said sarcastically, slamming the door.

She shook her head walking back to the couch. A boom filled the house as the door tumbled to the ground. Ami and Rei stood, ready to fight, Ms. Mizuno shrieked and watched to see who blasted the door.

A man cloaked beneath a purple robe, with an aquamarine crystal ball in between his neon hands floated inside and said in a cold virtual voice, "You should be."

Mamoru in her arms as the Ferris wheel rose, Usagi couldn't be happier. Usagi jumped as a sharp jolt ran through her body, whether or not it was adrenaline or not, she wondered. She stared at her broach, inside it a grey jewel sat inside. The gem had changed after Leo fought Wisemoru. The perfect moon came into view and she turned to Mamoru ready for her kiss but it was halted by a call as Ami's voice screamed, "Help! He's here, my house!" The rest of the call was scrambled with static. Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other, and as the Ferris lowered, they slipped out of the bars and leapt onto the grass and dashed for Ami's house.

Usagi ran inside the house quickly, couches, tables and bookshelves were overturned and pinned beneath them lay a young woman. Her teeth gritted, as she pushed to lift the aftermath of the battle.

"Rei," Usagi and Mamoru yelled, running to her aid and throwing the furniture off her.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked.

"Wiseman, he came and took Ami, him and some guy. He wrecked the whole place, saying Usagi's next and he wants what's his." Rei said.

Usagi looked down at her broach, knowing what Wiseman wanted.

They all stood in the park, they sat on park benches, as Usagi paced back and forth "That son-of-a-bitch is going down." She said. All they waited for were for the park to empty of the pedestrians.

"Ami's not on Earth anymore," Artemis said, looking at Rei's watch. "She's on a small planet or satellite not far from the Earth, it's behind the moon."

"Where's Leo?" Usagi asked.

"Right here," A calm voice called.

The senshi all turned around to see Leo, eating a cookie, his back against a tree.

"You think you're to cool to sit with us?" Minako asked.

Leo looked at the blond; apparently, she was still scarred by the battle between the two. He silently ate his cookie, ignoring her.

"The nerve," She muttered, turning her back to him.

"Don't mind him, he can't stand crowds." Haruka said.

"Looks like we're getting along just fine," Mamoru said sarcastically, as the park began to empty.

The senshi all raised their transformation pens, Mamoru his rose. A variety of colors filled the park as they all teleported, or almost all of them.

Leo tasted his cookie once more, before throwing it into the grass, as a series of footsteps approached him. He turned around to see the gypsy, dressed in pink, limping towards him. Her eyes glazed as the veils fell from her face. She fell, but Leo caught her in his arms.

She spoke in her whiny voice, "You don't recognize me do you?"

He simply stared into her eyes, "Kisenean?"

She grunted, "Yes."

Leo released her from his arms, watching her plummet into the ground.

"Please, listen, Wiseman, he's going to fire…Omni-Cannon, you know where it is, don't you?" She gasped.

Leo nodded.

"Please stop him, for me, he used me." She said as Leo stared at the blood on his palms. "She's a lucky girl, you'll do anything for her, it hurts, I can't be her, tasting your lips, but…" She gasped, before she died.

Leo outstretched his bloody palm; a platinum orb encircled his body, making it the size of a tennis ball, soared into the sky.

Usagi and the others gazed at the open doors of the fortress, made of diamonds.

"You remember that summer a few years ago?" Haruka whispered to Michiru.

"Yeah," Michiru replied with a smile.

"Let's make this as much fun." Haruka smiled, tangling her fingers with her lover's, as the senshi entered the castle. The inside was surreal, purple, black, and every color a child's imagination could concoct rolled across the glossy diamonds. Usagi and the others were ready to fire, as an army of Daimon's approached them, but the creatures, backed away at the sight of the gray crystal. Usagi and the walked past the hordes of Daimon's until they came to a long stairway. The stairs seemed to go on forever as they climbed them, millions of chandeliers hung over their head as they climbed the stairs following their instincts.

"We've been climbing these stairs, for like forever and it fells as if we're getting nowhere, I'm tired." Minako whined.

"Let's take a break, or something." Mamoru said stopping.

"Ami could be getting tortured or her brain getting stomped in and you guys want to take a break?" Usagi asked outraged.

"We can't fight if we're tired." Minako said, but the stairs began to quake. The senshi watched as the diamond stairs began to split. The senshi backed away as a massive creature leapt out of the torn ground. Blood leaked from it. It was enormous, the size of a monster truck. It growled, spewing its hot, nasty breath at the senshi, its three smoking eyes on the gray gem.

His eyes were on the sea of golden sand around him. The orange sky above him contained not a cloud. Leo gazed at the miles of sand around him. He had to stop Wiseman from activating Omni-Cannon. He knew he was wrong for not protecting Usagi, but he couldn't protect her if he was dead. He spat onto the dry sand, and shifted his eyes on a sand cyclone a mile away from him. That's it. He thought, raising his palm to the tornado. Slowly, the spiral of sand evaporated, and in its wake, left a pale red sphinx behind. The sphinx was the size of a skyscraper, its pink body standing out to in the gold sand. He walked to the sphinx's entrance with a purpose, his tracks littering the sand. He glared at the entrance; an eye with black swirls was stamped on the door, beneath it a drawing depicting a hand sat beneath the eye. The sphinx groaned softly as the door rose, allowing Leo entry. Leo walked inside, his eyes scanning the enormous chamber. Pillars held the ceiling high above his head; many staircases were in every nook and cranny of the shrine. Leo gawked at the sight of what stood before him. Its sallow head brushing the ceiling; its stretched arms blocked its crimson cape, a colossal platinum jewel in its breastplate, a golden sword in its right hand, giant sapphires on its shoulder pads that draped the scarlet cape down to its ankles.  
Leo gasped, as his memory forced the words, "Eden", from his throat.  
In the left arm of the immense machine, the coveted Omni-Cannon lied dormant, the giant cannon was all white, with the words: Sirius, inscribed on it. Somehow, the name felt familiar to Leo. This is it, Leo thought drawing his sword. He pointed the blade at the cannon and called, "Diamond Ber," but his words were cut off by a blast, the dull gray blast of Wiseman. Leo rose to his feet, sword raised, but he couldn't move. He stared at the icy blue eyes of Wiseman. In front of his eyes stood a man with icy blue hair, and glasses, inside his hand was a syringe. He grabbed Leo's arm, and choked it, revealing a vein and inserted the needle. Instantly, Leo felt a sharp pain inside him, as Wiseman released the mind numb. Leo's sword fell to the floor; the pain strangled every nerve in his body without mercy. Leo's fell beside his sword, his eyes wide as tears of pain fell from his eyes, he could feel his body began to numb as the pain began to shut down his brain, his lungs aching from all the screams of pain.  
Wiseman smiled on his skeletal face, as he said, "Ready Omni-Cannon."  
Mesno bowed, "Yes, master." He said, walking to a staircase.  
Haruka spat of pint of blood onto the glossy stairs, her body loaded with cuts. She fired her World Shaking at the creature, but it continued to come towards them. Its three eyes on the gray crystal, the senshi were all worn out, from the pain and the battle with this Super Daimon. Some had already welcomed defeat, but others swore to protect the crystal with life, but their promises were useless, as the creature raked the field with its massive arm, throwing the senshi against the handrail. Usagi slammed against the rail and rolled down the stairs, towards the creature that opened its sharp claws and caught the unconscious leader. It growled, ready to pluck the gem, but quick pains in the creature's spine made it drop the princess into the arms of her future husband. The creature turned around to see two women, one with long jade green hair, red eyes and a rod in her hand the other with lavender hair and a glaive in between her fingers, both poles pointed at it. It growled in anger and swiped for them, but its arm froze an inch from them as the one with olive green hair raised her pole above her head.  
Mamoru nodded at Setsuna, "Up the stairs." He called to the senshi. The all dragged their battered limbs up the staircase, which now, for some reason ended at a wooden door. Mamoru tackled the door open, inside the room was pitch-black and with Usagi in his arms, he wouldn't be able to defend himself, "Cover me." He called.  
Okays of agreement followed as he slowly walked through the chamber. He looked the chamber up-and-down, side-to-side. The room was lit by an eerie blue light, the passage was narrow and the walls were decorated with black crosses with the emblem of the Death Phantom in the center.

Mamoru cautiously entered the path, and fell to his knees in pain. His body was going numb from the excruciating pain. Usagi awoke from the blazing pain; she rolled in agony to her senshi who quickly pulled her from the room. She gasped, trying to catch her breath; she soon gained her bearings and yelled, "Mamoru!"

Mamoru was still in the booby trapped chamber, rolling across the floor screaming. Usagi was held back by her comrades who didn't want any harm to befall the queen. She struggled against their grip, calling his name, hoping her voice would lead him back to her, but his all his ears heard was his own earsplitting scream. Usagi shoved her comrades to the floor and ran inside the corridor. Her eyes flooded with tears from the pain she was in, she shut her eyes hoping it would guard her from the pain and it did but only for a moment, she grasped the arm of Mamoru and pulled with all her strength, dragging him to their destination away from her comrades, who watched feeling helpless. Fear held them from going to the side of their leader.

Usagi grunted a final time and instantly the pain was gone. It still tickled her nerves but it was gone. Usagi fell to her knees and propped Mamoru's head up on them and shook him calling his name, until his eyes opened and gazed at the chamber they were in. A small chair faced them; sitting in the chair tied down was Ami's transformation pen.

"He tricked us." Mamoru grunted.

Usagi refused to believe Ami wasn't there; she rose to her feet and called, "Ami!"  
When only an awkward silence answered, Usagi called again, "Ami!!" She couldn't accept that she had endured all that pain for nothing; she needed something, anything to hold onto as a prize. She fell to her knees in tears, what if Ami wasn't here, what if she was six feet under at this moment; all because of Usagi had taken to long.

He stared into the sapphire orb in between his palms, his eyes on a man wearing a black tuxedo.

"Damn," He grunted, watching the man in black come to a door with the insignia of the Death Phantom upon it.

Mamoru slithered to the side letting Rei through who held a slip of paper with text scrawled on it.

"Evil Spirits Disperse!" She yelled slamming it on the logo, which soon vanished. She twisted the knob and opened the door. The group entered a chamber lit by a blue resonating light, a crystal chair sat in front of a large window. Rei gazed down at her watch; the blue dot blinked madly and was nearly in the center of the watch. Inside the chair sat someone with short inky blue hair.

"Ami," Makoto called running to the chair. Suddenly the chair tumbled through the window. Led by impulse, Makoto leapt after her friend.

"Jupiter," the senshi called after her.

Makoto slipped could see it, the mercury transformation pen falling to before her eyes; she could also see what occupied the chair, its eyes were made of glass and it's face and body plastic, a doll. She looked at the concrete she plunged towards and quickly regretted leaping after her so-called friend.

He laughed against the screams of Leo and called to Mesno, "One down."

"They saved her," Mesno called, from inside Eden.

"How," Wiseman yelled.

"The Timekeeper," Mesno reported.

"Call the Daimon, make a barrier, don't let the senshi through, wait, don't call them, let the queen through, with the grey crystal we could fire the cannon in minutes." Wiseman smiled at his genius.

"Yes, master," Mesno called, pulling a bell from his pocket and shaking it.

Minako loosened the ropes that bound Ami. They had found her inside a shack behind the fortress. The loose rope fell from Ami that stood.

"Are you okay?" Minako asked, handing Ami the mercury transformation pen.

"Yes," Ami nodded, "but we have to get to Solaria."

"Slow down," Haruka called, "Where is Solaria?"

"Inside the sun," Ami said, taking the pen and heading for the door, "I'll explain everything now come on we have to teleport." Ami said quickly.

"Fools," Wiseman chuckled, "they're bringing the grey crystal to me."

"Master, Omni-Cannon is ready." Mesno called.

"Excellent," Wiseman said throwing his eyes on the entrance and on the ten people that ran inside.

Setsuna ran to the side of her screaming boyfriend, "What did you to him?"

"Assisted him," Mesno said, "He'll evolve any minute now and I don't think you'll want to be around when that happens, his kind tends to get pretty nasty."

"Saturn, can you help him?" Mamoru asked.

"I'll try," She nodded, running to the screaming Leo.

"Go ahead, you can't heal him because it isn't a disease or a plague, this would've happened next month we just gave him a little push, he'll transform any minute now." Wiseman said.

Usagi gritted her teeth and drew her scepter.

Hotaru worked her magic on the screaming Leo, but as Wiseman said, it didn't work, "I can't help him." Hotaru announced.

Wiseman's eyes glowed at the sight of the queen ready to fight, "Death awaits you."

The senshi all fired their attacks to silence Wiseman, but the massive hand of Eden shielded him.

"Take the leftovers," Wiseman ordered, "I want the main course, " He smiled licking his rotten teeth and outstretching his neon hand to Usagi who walked to her opponent and slapped his hand to the side.

"I took you for a sportsman," Wiseman smiled, "Ready to die?"

"Moon gorgeous," She began, but her words were replaced with grunts of pain, her whole body had cramped up and become stiff.

"You've always been so naive." Wiseman grunted. "I could turn you into a pile of ashes, but I want you to see."

"See what?" She groaned.

"The horror of your end." He laughed, plunging one of his kaleidoscopic hands into her chest and tearing the grey crystal out.

Usagi's eyelids began to droop as her energy began top fade.

"What do you want out of life?" He asked her.

"To...I want to get married." She gasped.

"To whom?" Wiseman asked.

"Mamoru," She gasped.

"Are you sure?" Wiseman asked.

"Yes, I love hi," but her voice was cut off by a tranquil voice that repeated Wiseman's question, "Are you sure?"

Usagi saw a layer of platinum hair fall to her chest, tickling her nipples; she raised her eyes to a pair of blue-green eyes with black swirls. "Leo?" She gasped, but her voice was eaten by an ardent kiss. She wanted for him to take her away from it all, to rescue her. She felt his hand massaging her breast, but she could care less, if she could move or speak she would have encouraged him, if only we did this on the mountain, she thought. When he tore his lips from her she called after him, "Don't go."

"Are you sure?" A virtual voice asked.

Usagi's eyes broadened as she watched the shards of Leo's face shatter and fall revealing the skeletal mug of Wiseman.

Usagi spat the saliva she traded with him on the floor, the screams of Leo ringing in her ears once more.

"Breaks my heart," Wiseman said raising the grey jewel in the air, it drifted slowly to Eden's chest and merged colossal platinum jewel turning it grey, "Five minutes till Omni-Cannon fires." Wiseman said, pointing to the indicator on the side of the cannon his voice combating the rising screams of Leo, "Shut him up, Mesno!" Wiseman screamed, releasing the mind numb.

Eden followed the movements of its pilots, Mesno raised his hand, preparing to slice Leo's torso in half. He looked at the carnage he left behind, all the senshi were unconscious in a corner or the limestone floor Kamen was pulling his future wife to her feet.

Usagi in the grasp of Mamoru raised her eyes to the machine Eden its blade raised ready to strike down Leo whose screaming could wake the dead.

Mesno brought his hand down to silence Leo.

The blade plunged for Leo, whose was surrounded by a large platinum aura.

"Not now," Mesno gasped from inside Eden.

Leo rose to his feet his eyes glowing pink, he bared his teeth showing a pair of fangs he screamed once more as a pair of platinum wings sprouted from his back, the wings were featherless like a gargoyles. He spat a pint of blood onto the limestone and gathered his sword.

"He's still no match for me," Mesno said thrusting Eden's foot in Leo's direction. Mesno screamed at the sight of the platinum angel charging at Eden. His scream filled the sphinx and ceased a moment before the explosion of Eden drowned out his wail. The impact blew all inside the sphinx into the hard walls. Omni-Cannon tumbled to the ground.

Usagi awoke a few minutes later, gasping for air; she was still weak from her separation from the crystal. Flames skipped in the air as the wreckage of the sphinx lay before her. Standing over with the shining silver crystal in his palm was Leo. Behind him, Wiseman stood beside Omni-Cannon, it's time indicator about to run out in exactly a millisecond, Usagi gazed at the area around her. Mamoru stood behind her, his tuxedo torn, the senshi all stood behind him, Setsuna stood her garnet rod raised.

"You stopped time?" Usagi gasped.

"Yes, the minute I release it the world will end, it is inevitable, I cannot hold it forever, if I do I'll use up all my life energy and die." Setsuna said, drawing gasps from the senshi. Leo walked to Usagi and slammed the silver crystal into her chest Usagi fell back in recoil and felt Leo kiss her forehead. Her energy back, she looked into his returning eerie eyes and heard him saying as he walked away, "It never would have worked out between us anyway."

Leo walked to Mamoru an smiled punching him in the chest, "My first friend, take care."

"What are you talking?" Mamoru said, giving Leo a puzzled look.

"It's been fun," Leo said, waving to the inner senshi.

"Huh, it has," Minako said, giving him a puzzled look too.

He stepped to Michiru and smiled pulling her into a hug; "I'll remember that day forever."

"I know you will," Michiru said, sounding conceited and looking puzzled also.

He turned to Haruka and gave her a smile.

"You never smile, you should though you look cuter that way." Haruka said.

Leo kissed her on the cheek and said, "I can't forget you, take care of your new daughter." He said looking at Hotaru he said, "be good."

Hotaru nodded.

Setsuna poured her energy into the garnet rod, struggling to hold the doomed world together. She grunted softly, trying to quench the thirst of the rod. Setsuna watched Leo walk to her, "Let it go." He said, wrapping his fingers around the Garnet Rod. Setsuna couldn't look him in the eye, she felt the sorrow building in her throat, chest and eyes. Her lips trembled, tears escaping her eyes, she hid them in his heart, throwing her free hand around him and pulling him into her permanent embrace. "I can't," She sobbed. She gazed at him with her crimson eyes; pleading to him, don't go.

Leo looked down at her, his wings wrapping around them, shielding them from the watchful eyes of their friends.

"Don't leave me," She begged, entombing her eyes in his heart.

She couldn't foresee life without him. What man or woman could love her, gone for nearly a year and back for only a week? She would find another Leo, he was unique, couldn't be cloned or duplicated, the one and only.

"Please," She said, looking into his eyes.

"Je suis désolé." He said, submerging her lips into his intense kiss, slowly his wings spread as he laced his fingers with hers, plucking them from the garnet rod.

Suddenly, the graphic laughter of Wiseman filled her ears and the roar of Omni-Cannon firing baited everyone's eyes.

Leo stomped and leapt into the air, Setsuna grabbed the Garnet Rod once more and froze time.

The frozen faces of the senshi displayed panic. Leo turned back to Setsuna, "You have to let go."

"I love you and I'll never let go." She sobbed.

Leo shut his eyes and turned them from her, trying to guard his heart from her words, but he couldn't since he felt the same. "I love you too," He said, descending to her side, "But you can't hold onto me forever."

"I'm not giving you up, not without a fight." She said, clenching her free hand into a fist.

"I chose to walk this path, I'll finish or die trying." He said.

"You die no matter what happens," She shouted.

"At least you'll live." He said.

"I won't let you go." She said.

"Fine," Leo said, plucking his cross from his neck and throwing it at her.

Startled, Setsuna ducked, dodging it.

Leo clenched his fingers and chopped her in the thoat, knocking her out and into the sand, her fingers fell from the rod and time returned to normal.

Usagi and the others glared at Wiseman. Hovering in between his palms was the black jewel of the NegaMoon family.

"It's a bit late for a rematch." Wiseman said, "This world will be gone in a minute."

Usagi outstretched her hands, drawing the silver crystal out.

The uniform of Sailor Moon became transparent as Usagi's body was stripped naked; ribbons trailed behind her and so did the eyes of Mamoru.

"Didn't your parents tell you you'd go blind, oh, that's right you don't have any?" Wiseman laughed, gathering energy.

"You bastard!" Mamoru shouted, charging for Wiseman, who quickly blasted, the prince. Mamoru fell to his knees, his eyes wide from shock and pain, they quickly shut as he fell into the sand.

"Mamoru," Usagi gasped, going after him.

Wiseman cupped his hands, eyes on Usagi, jaws wide expelling his laughter as he launched a blast for her.

The inner senshi ran, each calling their leaders name, they leapt in front of the blast, feeling the pain and falling in the sand beside Mamoru and an awakening Mamoru and the shifting feet of a man.

"Overtime, cold count, fourth down, penalty shot," Wiseman taunted throwing his hands in the air.

Where's Leo when you need him? Haruka wondered, drawing her talisman.

This is it, Michiru thought, drawing her mirror.

"Game time," Hotaru thought.

"Oh, Leo," Setsuna thought.

Usagi's body as she aimed for Wiseman and called, "Moon crystal Power!"

Wiseman threw his gray blast against the blue, purple, orange, black and silver jets of light.

The gray stream quickly overpowered the others with ease leaded by Wiseman's laughter.

"Wiseman," The sly voice of Mesno called, "You won't win this battle."

"Dumb observation and you claim to know all." Wiseman scoffed, blinded by his ambition for revenge.

Mesno stared at the diamond cross of Leo in his hand. "Thank you for letting me examine Eden, do you know what they say when you die with your eyes open?" Mesno smiled, eyes on the diamond in the center shaped like a lion.

Wiseman continued laughing, ignoring his henchmen.

Mesno slammed the cross into Wiseman's face, changing his laughter into screams as Mesno smiled and said, "You deserved it." He threw the cross in the sand and power-walked away from the scene of the lights vanquishing Wiseman.

Leo flew beside the bullet of Omni-Cannon, side-to-side dodging asteroids, which were blurs to him. He knew he would miss a lot, pissing Minako off, hanging with Haruka and Michiru, watching his niece grow and mature, discussing beautiful celebrities with Mamoru, flirting with Makoto and Rei, watching Ami read like there was no tomorrow, Usagi's whining and Setsuna, in general her. With those thought in mind, it was time for Leo to face his greatest fear; death. He could've stopped the blast already, but the fear of the afterlife gripped him, but the last ounce of sand was falling in the hourglass and he could see Ani-Hole. Leo sighed heavily and flew in the crossfire. He instantly felt the heat of the blast, charring his skin; his scream of pain was heard by not a soul when the blast exploded and scattered its energy across the galaxy, away from Ani-Hole.

Setsuna's tears soaked the sand. She stared at all Leo had left to show for his love, his diamond cross. She had lost the two most important men of her life, her father and boyfriend. She scooped the cross out of the rich sand. All she could think of was the owner of the cross. She would never love another, how could she? His flawless face would haunt her dreams forever. Her tears fell onto the cross. She stood in the sand alone, going over the memories she shared with him. The highs and lows he brought into her life. Nothing could ease or sugarcoat the pain she felt at the moment. The voices of the inners all asking, "What happened, are you okay Usagi?" Having no idea that she was the one who was truly suffering. Setsuna through her eyes into the orange sky, she could see three stars, one brimmed with energy growing incredibly brighter as the enrgy of Omni-Cannon filled it, another exploded the neutron star beneath it collapsed immediately becoming a black hole. Setsuna parted her lips and whistled, hearing the melody of the dove's song, if only he could hear it, he'd be here with me now. She thought gazing around for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

The senshi all turned to watch Setsuna searching the desert for something.

Usagi nodded, walking to her and calling, "Pluto."

Usagi stood at her side, "I don't mean to be nosy, but uh… what did Leo say to you, ya know when he hid you behind his wings."

Setsuna felt more tears diving down her cheek s as she choked out the words, "Goodbye."

Usagi understood, she could feel her sorrow building. She wanted to join Setsuna's pity-party, but she had to be strong for her and Haruka and Michiru who would no doubt take the news hard. "Let's go home," Usagi said, leading Setsuna to the others. Lights filled the sky of Solaria as the senshi headed home.

For every beginning there is an end, or is there  
When a star collapses, a black hole is born,  
When a star shines brighter than ever, a nova is born,  
When a star explodes, a supernova is born,  
Does it ever really die?

THE END


End file.
